Blood Ties
by ApocalypticDisaster
Summary: Summary: Juuri and Haruka never died. Yuki gets introduced into Vampire society and has to come to terms with her duty of being a pureblood. Parings: KanameXYuki, HarukaXJuuri, KainXRuka, AidouXYori for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Ties**

**Summary: Juuri and Haruka never died. Yuki gets introduced into Vampire society and has to come to terms with her duty of being a pureblood. Will follow the main plots of the story (Example: Shizuka and Rido)**

**Parings: KanameXYuki, HarukaXJuuri, KainXRuka, AidouXYori for now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of their characters.**

* * *

"Father, won't you let Yuki come play outside? Just for a little while." A young boy who looked to be about seven or eight years old, asked his Father.

"You know we can't, Kaname. It's just not safe to let anyone know of her existence yet." The older man sighed before continuing. "If..If he finds out about Yuki, who knows what could happen. It's selfish of us, but we're doing it to keep Yuki safe."

The young boy frowned and looked to the floor.

"But it's not fair to her." He whispered.

His arm was gripped by small hands and he looked up to see a 5 year old girl smiling cheerfully at him.

"Yuki is fine, so don't make such a sad face, Kaname- Onii- Sama."

The boy, Kaname, wrapped his arms around the girls small waist and pulled her to him in a tight hug, and his hands went up to stroke her long hair. She always knew how to calm him down.

"Yuki.."

The little girl giggled, and dragged her brother over to the corner of the window-less room to where her toy-box was.

"As long as Kaname- Onii- Sama is with me, I'll be okay!" She sang in her childish voice.

A lady who looked like a older version of Yuki smiled at the scene and reached over to take her husbands hand who smiled and lifted their entwined hands to place a kiss on her fingers.

"Mommy! Daddy! Come play with us!" Yuki shouted to her parents who laughed and walked over to where their childing were setting up a game.

Later that evening, Haruka and Juuri sat on a sofa together with Haruka's arm around her shoulders, with Yuki who was sitting on Kaname's lap on the chair opposite them.

Kaname was reading Yuki a book when suddenly the older vampires stiffened and looked at each other.

"Rido.." They whispered in unison.

Kaname's head snapped up and Yuki looked up at her brother.

"Onii- Sama, why'd you stop reading?"

The arms that he had around her waist tightend up and she was pressed up tightly against his chest.

"Onii-Sama...?"

Haruka shot up from his seat and was at the door within moments. He opened the door and looked back towards his family.

"Stay here." He told them, his face portraying worry before he walked out of the door and closed it behind him.

"Haruka..." Whispered Juuri, you could hear the fear in her voice as she stared at the door.

"Mommy...where has Daddy gone?" Yuki asked, looking at her Mother with worry showing in her brown eyes.

Kaname tucked Yuki's head under his chin and all three vampires stared at the door.

-----------------------Scene change- with Haruka and Rido----------------------------------------------------------

The two male Vampires stared at each other in silence for what felt like forever until Haruka broke the silence.

"Rido...What are you doing here?"

"You've been hiding something special from everyone, dear brother." Rido replied with a sadistic smile on his face and Haruka's heart went cold. He knew.

Before Haruka could reply, Rido continued.

"I've come to take the Princess."

Haruka made a sound at the back of his throat that was neither a sigh nor a hiss, but a strange mixture of both.

"Don't think I would ever let a lowlife like you touch her."

Rido laughed coldly. "And how are you going to stop me? You were too weak last time. Go for the head or the heart and even a pureblood will be silenced permanently."

Haruka narrowed his eyes at his older brother. "Then the next wound will not be to the abdomen but to the heart instead."

"You'd be better off to just step aside Haruka, I might just then spare you your life." Rido offered but Haruka hissed at him.

"And let you tear apart my family again?" He demanded.

Rido chuckled. "Ah, yes, how is that boy? Has he fitted the role for you?"

Haruka closed his eyes as a cold memory filtered through his brain. "Enough, Rido..."

-------------------------------------scene change- with Juuri, Kaname and Yuki-----------------------------------------

Yuki's hand clasped down on Kaname's shoulder tightly as she gasped.

"Onii-Sama....I smell Daddy's blood!" She cried and she looked over to her Mother, who's skin had gone even whiter then usual.

"Haruka..." She sighed as she stood up from her seat and walked towards the door.

"No, Mother, don't." Kaname spoke. "Stay here and protect Yuki."

Juuri nodded as Kaname lifted Yuki of his lap and sat her down on the sofa, but before he was able to walk out the room Juuri wrapped her arms around him from behind and he felt her kiss the top of her head.

"Be safe." She whispered and he nodded.

Yuki finally came to her senses and started running towards Kaname as he made his way to the door again, but Juuri grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up.

"Onii-Sama!" Yuki screamed, trying to fight against her Mothers hold on her. "Onii- Sama, don't leave me! Onii-Sama!" She carried on screaming but Kaname carried on towards the door without looking back.

Kaname closed the door behind him and quickly started walking up the stairs that led to the top part of the house. He could still hear Yuki screaming for him as he walked and he wanted to do nothing more then go back to her and take her in his arms, but this was something he had to do.

Whilst he walked he wondered how he ever let things get this way. He had everything perfectly planned out, but it didn't stay that way. 'It never should happened' He thought to himself as he stood in front of the door and could see Haruka and Rido fighting. It wasn't possible to see who was winning, and he could smell both of their bloods.

Just as he was going to walk out of the door he saw Haruka throw something and he watched the sword land, covered in his Fathers blood. His blood ran cold. It was a hunters sword.

He saw Rido stalk towards Haruka, intent on making the final blow. But, before Rido could get too close, Kaname ran in between the two of them, protecting Haruka from Rido.

"Rido....It was my miscalculation that allowed someone like you to be born, but I will put things right." Kaname hissed as he grabbed the sword from the snow and started walking towards Rido, who just stood there laughing.

"You won't be able to do anything with that sword, Kaname, you may aswell just stand still."

Kaname stood there confused.

"Still playing happy family's, I see?" Asked Rido, but he didn't wait for an answer. "As your 'master' you cannot kill me."

Kaname was silent and Rido walked towards him so the tip of the sword pressed against his chest.

"Do it." He said.

When Kaname didn't move he leaned his head down to whisper in Kaname's ear.

"You can't can you?....Well, step aside, let me go to the Princess."

The young boy's eyes shone red with anger and he stepped backwards.

"I'll never let you touch her." He hissed. "I may not be able to kill you yet, so for now i'll have to be satisfied in destroying your body."

And with that the young boy proceeded to attack his Uncle.

------------------------------Scene change- with Jurri and Yuki --------------------------------------

"Mommy?" The young girl whined. "Where's Onii- Sama and Daddy?"

Before Juuri could respond to the scared girl, the door slammed open, and Kaname stumbled in, supporting a half conscious Haruka.

"Haruka!" Juuri cried and ran over to her husband who smiled up at her softly, but his eyes gave away how much pain he was in.

"Hunter sword" He breathed and she gasped in horror. "I'll be fine." He continued. "It just needs to heal."

Yuki had made her way over to Kaname and hugged his leg, she looked up at him with worry framing her childish features. "Onii- Sama...is Daddy going to be ok?"

Kaname kneeled down in front of her and pulled the young girl into a tight hug as he buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent.

"He'll be fine, Yuki."

* * *

**A/N:**** First chapter of Blood Ties complete. I apologize for not going into the fight scenes, I just wanted to post this chapter for people to see. What do you think? Is it worth carrying on with? I have a plan for the next few chapters, so expect updates every few days. Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you very much reading the first chapter.**

**See you in the next chapter,  
~Disaster**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood ties- Chapter 2**

**_Before the chapter starts, I would just like to say a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favourited this story. It truley means a lot to me and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters._**

* * *

"Yuki" Juuri kneeled down to be eye-to-eye with her daughter. "Someone important is coming to meet you."

The little girls eyes shined with excitement.

"To see me?" She asked. "Mommy, who is it?"

Juuri smiled down at her daughter.

"He's a friend of mine, Yuki, his name's Cross Kaien"  
Kaname looked up from his book that he was reading next to Yuki.

"Cross- San? The hunter?"

"Ex-Hunter" Juuri corrected.

"You're going to let a _hunter_ meet Yuki?" He demanded.

'How can she be so careless as to let a trained hunter know of Yuki's existence' He thought to himself.

"Cross is a good man" Juuri defended. "And he's known about Yuki since before she was born, if he wanted to attack, why would he leave it so long? Kaien is a very good friend of mine" She trailed off.

"He tried to kill you once, No?" Kaname counterd, his voice sounding surprisingly calm.

"Things were different then, Kaname" She whispered.

Haruka finally decided to intervene, he looked at Kaname as he spoke.

"We trust Cross- San, and wasn't you the one saying that Yuki should be able to go out and meet people?"

Kaname sighed, defeated and put his arm around Yuki's shoulders to bring her closer to him.

"If he does anything to harm Yuki..." He started but Juuri interupted before he could finish his threat.

"He won't"

Yuki looked up to her brother curiously, wondering why he was trying to stop her from meeting this man. He smiled hesitantly at her and lifted her up to sit her on his lap so he could lean down and whisper in her ear.

"It's ok, Yuki, I'll protect you."

----------------------------------The next Day-----------------------------------------------------

The four Vampires were seated in the basement waiting for their guest. Everyone was unnaturally quiet as they waited.

The sound of a car entering the grounds of the Mansion made Juuri jump up from her place by Haruka and dance towards the door, eager to see her friend again.

As the other three patiently waited in their seats, Juuri made her way up to the ground floor of the Mansion and stood by the stairs as a Maid opened the door to a tall blonde haired man who had a cheerful smile on his face. He looked older then he did the last time she sae him, while she looked exactly the same, she felt a twinge of sadness at the thought, but shook it off and went to embrace her friend.

"Kaien...it's been too long" She said.

He nodded. "It has. It's good to see you're doing well, Juuri- San"

Juuri smiled. "You,too."

Kaien's curiousity eventually got the better of him and he looked down at Juuri with unmasked excitement in his eyes and smile, making him look more like a young child then a grown man. Juuri laughed lightly at him and reached over to link his arm with her own and proceeded to walk.

"She's in the basement" She informed him and he nodded.

As the two walked, they talked about what they'd been up to over the years and Kaien sighed.

"I've missed you, Juuri."

They had reached the door by now and Juuri smiled sadly before opening it and gesturing for Kaien to walk in, he did and she was right behind him.

Kaien's eyes met Haruka's and they shook hands. He then looked at Kaname who just nodded at him, until his eyes finally set on Yuki.

Yuki just stood there for moment, unsure of what to do until she snapped out of it and bowed her head.

"It's nice to meet you, Cross- San." She sang in her high voice and looked up to him with a bright smile on her face.

Kaien was shocked, it was like seeing Juuri as a child, she had the same shape face, the same warm eyes, that all the family had, but her hair was straight like her Fathers, and not curly.

"Yuki- Chan is so cute!' He exclaimed and kneeled down so he could be face to face with her before reaching his hand out to pat her head. Yuki giggled at the look on his face.

------------------------A few hours later---------------------------------

"Uncle Kaien!" Yuki screamed before pouncing on him. "Tag! You're it!" She ran away giggling loudly as Kaien picked himself up and started to chase after her.

After a few minutes of playing Tag, Kaien looked at his watch and sighed.

"It's time for me to leave" He said.

Yuki gasped and hugged his leg tightly.

"No, Uncle Kaien!" She cried.

He sat down on the floor and pinched her cheeks lightly.

"I'm sorry, Yuki, I'll come back soon, Ok? I haven't won the game yet" He told her.

"You'll never win!" She giggled.

"Aw, is that so?" He questioned, and started tickling her waist and she started squeling and laughing.

"Yuki, I really must go" Kaien told the little girl who nodded sadly.

"Goodbye, Uncle Cross" She said and she hugged him around his waist.

"Bye bye, Yuki" He kissed her cheek and stood up.

Juuri and Haruka went upto the ground to see him out and Yuki ran over to her brother and crawled into his lap.

"Uncle Kaien is so fun" She giggled but stopped when she saw the sad look on Kaname's face.

"Kaname- Onii- Sama, what's wrong?" She whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck to lift herself up so she could look into his eyes.

Kaname smiled sadly at her as he answered.

"I was just thinking if Yuki would leave me when she can start playing with everyone else"

Yuki tightened her hold around her brothers neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yuki will be always be with Onii- Sama" She told him.

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her tighter against him and buried his face in her hair and breathed in, enjoying the smell of her.

The door opened and Juuri walked in with Haruka behind her.

"Yuki" She called. "Time for bed, come on and i'll read you a story"

"But Mommy" Yuki protested "I want Onii- Sama to read me a story"

"Your Father needs to speak to Kaname, Yuki, come on"

Yuki nodded sadly and kissed Kaname's cheek.

"Good Night, Onii-Sama. Good Night Daddy." She sang as she walked over to her Mother and took her hand.

"Good night, Yuki" Kaname and Haruka said as Juuri shut the door.

After a few minutes of silence Haruka turned to look at his son.

"Kaname" He spoke quietly, with a hint of worry in his tone. "Myself and Juuri have been talking, and we think that with Rido...gone, then now would be the best time to let people know of Yuki's existence"

Kaname was silent for a while as he thought. He wanted Yuki to be free to go outside as she wished, but he couldn't get rid of the nagging thought that she would leave him for someone else.

"When?" He finally asked.

"Well, the Aidou's are hosting a ball in two weeks.." Haruka trailed off.

Kaname sighed. "So soon..?"

His father nodded.

"If it's with the Aidou's we know nothing will happen, Yuki will be safe"

Kaname sighed and nodded once.

* * *

Kaname awoke to some light shining through his door as it opened and a light weight added to his bed as someone small crawled in next to him.

"Yuki..?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

A small hand come up to touch his cheek.

"Kaname- Onii- Sama, I had a bad dream... can I stay here with you?"

She sounded so scared that Kaname wouldn't have said no, not that he would have anyway and his arms encircled her waist as he pulled her closer.

"Of course, Yuki...Do you want to talk about it?"  
He felt movement against his chest as she shook her head.

"Then, go to sleep, Yuki" He whispered and listened to her breathing evening with sleep before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep with Yuki in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? I apologize if the characters are too out of character, but I hope it didn't ruin the experience for you. Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blood ties: Chapter 3**

**Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favourited this story. It really does mean a lot to me. I hope you like this chapter. :)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters.**_

* * *

Kuran Yuki sat looking at her reflection in the mirror as her Mother brushed through her long brown hair.

"Mommy, what if they don't like me?" She asked, worried at the thought.

"They will love you, Yuki. How could they not?" Her Mother replied thoughtfully before adding "Just remember to always stay by mine, your Father's or Kaname's side, ok? No matter what."

Yuki nodded and a knock sounded at the door.

"Juuri. Yuki. Are you ready?" Haruka called "It's time to go."

"We're coming, Haruka, we'll meet you upstairs" Juuri said and Haruka's footsteps could be heard as he walked away.

Yuki stood up from her seat and smoothed her light pink dress that went down to her knees, and she slipped her feet into matching shoes with a small heel.

Juuri put her hands on Yuki's shoulders and smiled down at her.

"You look beautiful, Yuki. You've made your Mother very happy." She reached down to take Yuki's hand and they walked towards the door.

"Is it preety outside, Mommy?" Yuki asked.

"You'll be able to see for yourself, Yuki" Her Mother replied.

The little girl walked out of the basement for the first time with wide eyes. She took in each detail of everything she passed, taking an intrest in everything.

They walked through a hallway with a lot of portraits hanging on the walls. She recongnized her parents in two of them and giggled at one from when her parents were younger.

She paid particular intrest to one painting of a man with different color eyes. The name on the bottom of the painting said 'Kuran Rido' on it and Yuki looked up to her Mother.

"Mommy" She whispered. "It's the scary man from my dreams"

Jurri put a hand on Yuki's shoulders and smiled sadly.

"I'll never let him hurt you, Yuki, so don't be scared."

Yuki nodded and carried on walking until she stopped again at the end of the hallway and looked up at the last painting.

It was twice the size of the others and was of a very handsome man with shoulder length brown hair, but the thing that stood out the most was his eyes. They were the red-brown color that every Kuran family member had. They looked cold and piercing, but Yuki could see the loneliness that was hidden in them. Those eyes seemed so familiar to her, and looking at this painting made her feel sad.

"Mother, who is this?" She asked quietly, but she didn't get a reply.

She reached out, as if to touch the bottom of the painting.

She jumped when she heard her brothers voice.

"Yuki." He called and she turned her head to see Kaname and her Father standing in front of two large doors.

She lowered her arm and danced towards him.

"Onii- Sama!" She sang and took his hand. "It's so preety up here!"

Kaname smiled down at her enthusiasm and squeezed her hand gently.

"Are we ready to go?" Juuri asked and she linked arms with her husband.

Haruka pulled the doors open and then looked down at Yuki. He chuckled at her reaction.

Yuki gasped. It was snowing outside and everything was covered in a thick layer of white.

She ran out of door with Kaname in tow and she leaned down to touch the snow.

"It's cold, Onii- Sama." She giggled and pressed some of it into her palm to feel the texture of it before dropping it again as it started to melt.

"It's beautiful, Kaname- Onii- Sama." She whispered and beamed up at him.

He pressed his free hand against her cheek and smiled softly.

"It's not as beautiful as you, Yuki" He told her in a gently tone.

"Yuki. Kaname." Juuri called from the black car at the end of the drive. "We need to go."

"Coming, Mother!" Yuki replied before tightening her grip on Kaname's hand and running towards the car with a bright smile on her face which Kaname couldn't help but return.

------------------------------------At the ball----------------------------------------------------------

Large doors opened to two Pureblood vampires and Kuran Haruka and his wife, Kuran Juuri walked into a large ballroom that was full of vampires who were now bowing down to the couple.

"Good evening" Haruka greeted. "We didn't mean to disturb anyone. Please, continue to have fun."

Everyone rose up from their bow and continued what they were doing before.

Lord Aidou walked up to the Kuran couple with his son, Hanabusa, behind him.

"Haruka- Sama. Juuri- Sama, so glad you could attend this evening. Is Kaname not with you?" He inquired, smiling at his friends.

Juuri nodded. "He is...We was wondering if we may make an announcement, Aidou-San?"

"Of course, Juuri- Sama. Please, follow me."He said.

He led them to a raised platform and motioned for them to step up. He took a empty glass and spoon from a table that was placed near the platform and followed the Purebloods up.

He stood at the front of the platform and tapped the spoon against the glass and spoke loudly.

"Everyone, may I have your attention? The Kuran's would like to make an announcement."

Lord Adiou then bowed at the couple and stepped down from the platform. Everyone had turned down to look at them and was waiting for them to speak.

"Thank you, Aidou" Haruka started before speaking to everyone. "We would like to introduce someone to you... Kaname, could you bring out Yuki?"

The doors opened again and everyone gasped as Kaname and Yuki walked in, still holding hands. Everyone automatically bowed down to the Pureblood that they never knew existed. It was clear that she was a Kuran, her whole image screamed it, and if that didn't give it away, her unique smell would.

Whispers and murmers broke out between the other Vampires as they moved to give Kaname and Yuki a wide space to cross the room towards their parents.

Kaname could feel that Yuki was uncomfertable about the way everyone's eyes were glued to her, and was talking about her, so he stroked the back of her hand soothingly and smiled slightly when he felt her relax.

They reached the platform and Kaname helped Yuki up there before stepping up himself. They stood next to their parents and Haruka put a hand on Yuki's head.

"Everyone, this is our daughter. Kuran Yuki." Juuri informed the curious vampires.

"Yuki- Sama." The Noble Class vampires whispered before slipping into another bow.

The Vampire children looked at the Kuran Princess excitedly, hoping they'd be able to become friends with the Pureblood.

"Yuki- Sama and Kaname- Sama seem close, don't they?" One female Noble whispered to her friend who nodded.

"Ah, you're right, Lady Souen." Haruka spoke. "Kaname and Yuki are following the same path as Juuri and myself. They're engaged."

Whisperes one again broke out in the ballroom as the Kurans stepped down from the platform.

Ichijo Asato, or Ichiou, as he likes to be called, walked towards the family, his eyes fixed on Yuki.

"Well, Haruka- Sama. Juuri Sama, this certainly is a surprise. The birth of a pureblood is something to be celebrated, why did you keep it a secret?" Ichiou bowed his head, but the motion didn't seem respectful.

Ichiou's gaze went to Kaname.

"We were just waiting for the right time." Kaname spoke before his parents could.

"Ah, Kaname- Sama. Many congratulations on your engagement. I'm sure Yuki- Sama will make an excellent bride for you one day." He said as he looked back at Yuki.

Kaname wrapped his arm around Yuki's waist.

"Thank you, Ichiou."

"Excuse me, I don't mean to intrude." Lord Aidou interuppted. "But, Maybe Yuki- Sama would like to meet the other children?" He smiled down at Yuki.

"That's a nice idea, Aidou, thank you." Juuri said. "Yuki, go play with Kaname and his friends."

Yuki nodded happily before taking Kaname's hand again.

"Kaname- Sama. Yuki- Sama. If you'd like to follow me? They're playing in outside."

Lord Aidou turned around and started walk away, with Kaname and Yuki behind him, still holding hands.

"They look so cute together."

"Indeed. They'll make a good couple."

"Yes, they look like they were made for each other."

Kaname listened to the whispers, and he couldn't help but to smile. Just a little bit. He was happy that everyone seemed to know that Yuki was his. He looked down at her and smiled a bit more. She seemed to be enjoying herself.

He tightend his grip on her hand as he caught Ichiou staring at her again. It seemed he'd have to keep an even closer eye on him.

Yuki seemed to glow with excitement as they approached the open door that led out to the garden.

Aidou turned around at the door and bowed at the two Purebloods and smiling before walking back the way they had just came.

The two Purebloods heard laughing coming from the outside as they walked out hand in hand.

The children all stopped playing as soon as they were aware of the Purebloods arrival, and they all slipped into a low bow.

"We didn't mean to disturb you." Yuki apologized. "We was just wondering if we could play with you...?" She trailed off, uncomfertable at the way that they were looking at her, until a blonde haired boy with green eyes and a cheerful smile skipped towards them.

"We'd love to play with you, Yuki- Sama." He smiled at her before looking up at Kaname.

"I can't believe you never told me about your sister before, Kaname, I thought we were best friends" He joked and laughed.

The boy took Yuki's free hand and pulled her over to where the others were standing.

"I'm Ichijo Takuma." He told her. "This is Aidou Hanabusa, Akatsuki Kain, Shiki Senri, Touya Rima and Souen Ruka." He pointed them out to her and she memorized them by their hair and eye colors.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." She smiled. "What are we playing?"

* * *

**A/N:**** How was it? Was any of the characters out of character? Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you!**

**See you in the next chapter,  
_Disaster_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blood Ties Chapter 4**

**Before the chapter begins, I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed and favourited this story, I couldn't ask for better readers. So, thank you! And, I hope you like this chapter. **

__

Giggling could be heard from behind a tree and a voice spoke that also sounded close to laughter.

"Shhh, Yuki- Sama. He'll find us."

Kaname smiled to himself and silently climbed the tree to sit on one of the branches.

He looked down and saw Yuki leaning against the tree trunk, her tiny hand covering her mouth in a attempt to smother the giggles. Takuma was standing next to her, a big grin on his face as his eyes darted from side to side, as if he was looking for something.

"Found you." Kaname called as he jumped off the branch and landed in front of them.

Yuki squealed and started to run away, but her brother quickly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against his chest.

"Got ya." He whispered before letting go and running away. This was the first time Kaname had actually played with the Noble children, and was surprised to find he was actually having fun.

'But that might just be because Yuki is here.' He thought to himself as Yuki giggled and started to chase after him, but she started a much easier target and began running after Aidou Hanabusa instead, she quickly caught up to him and grasped his arm.

"You're it!" She cried and ran towards her brother, who slowed down so she could catch up with him.

They continued playing until one of the Maids that worked for the Aidou household came out.

The maid bowed towards the children, and her body laungage showed that she was nervous being around the two purebloods.

"Kaname- Sama. Yuki- Sama, i'm sorry to disturb you." The level C maid spoke quickly, slightly stumbling over her words. "But, your parents have requested that you come inside. They said it was time to leave."

Kaname nodded towards the maid and took Yuki's hand as she smiled warmly at her new friends.

"Bye bye, Everyone." She said. "Thank you for letting me play with you."

The young vampies each slipped into a bow as the Kurans turned to walk away. Before she walked through the door to go inside, she turned around slightly so she could wave to the children who, in return, smiled at her.

The purebloods followed the maid back to the ballroom where their parents were waiting. Most of the vampires that had attended had already left, as it was close to sunrise, but the remaining vampires bowed as Kaname and Yuki walked in, and Yuki began to wonder if their backs didn't start hurting with all the bowing they did.

The siblings reached their parents who was talking to Lord Aidou, Lord Kain and Ichiou.

Yuki didn't like Ichiou. She didn't like the way he bowed towards her and her family, but the action seemed more sarcastic then respectful.

She hated the way his cold eyes watched her and Kaname, as if he wanted to eat them.

"Yuki?" Her Mothers voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Did you have a nice time playing with the other children?"

Yuki smiled up at Juuri. "Yes, Mommy."

They left the Aidou manor, and Yuki was once again shocked by the beauty of the outside. Beautiful flowers were protruding up from the ground, despite the wintery conditions. Their colors clashed with the white of the snow, making it all seem even more stunning.

Yuki chatted to Kaname, whilst they were in the car on the way back to the Kuran mansion, talking about how beautiful the world was and how much fun she had playing with the other children.

But, as the sun began to rise, Yuki eventually slumped against her brother and closed her eyes. Kaname held her close as she slept, stroking her hair like he always did.

They eventually made it back to their home, and Haruka took Yuki off Kaname, so he could carry her to her room. Kaname followed behind his father, wanting to see Yuki off to bed as he usually did.

Haruka placed Yuki on her bed and walked out of the room, after patting Kaname's shoulder and whispering Goodnight.

Kaname walked over to Yuki and tucked the covers in around her. He would have called a maid in to change her, but she looked so peaceful that he didn't want to disturb her.

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and turned around to leave, but before he could close the door behind him, he heard a soft whisper.

"Onii- Sama..Don't leave me."

Kaname turned back and looked at Yuki, she was still fast asleep, but her face was twisted, as if she was scared.

He hesitated for a moment, before shutting the door and walking back over to Yuki's bed, kicking off his shoes in the process and climbing into the bed next to her. He lied on his side so he could look at her and lifted his hand to brush the hair away from her face.

"I'll never leave you, My princess." He whispered as he closed his eyes.

* * *

"Mommy! Can we go play with Takuma-Kun, again?" Yuki asked her Mother, bouncing up and down.

"I'm sorry, Yuki, not today." Juuri told her daughter, who's face fell slightly. "We have a visitor." She finished.

Before Yuki could ask, the door swung open, revealing Haruka and Kaien.

"Uncle Kaien!" Yuki screamed and ran towards him. Kaien scooped the giggling girl up and spun her around in a circle.

"Hello, Yuki." He said.

"Have you come to play?" She asked, excited.

"I'm afraid not, Yuki." He began, but felt bad when he saw her frown. "Maybe later, ok? If I have time, but for now, I need to speak with your parents."

Yuki nodded and smiled before dancing over to Kaname and sat next to him, who removed one hand from his book automatically, so he could wrap one arm over her shoulders.

* * *

The three adults sat in Haruka's office, each waiting for someone else to speak.

Eventually, Juuri broke the silence.

"Did you bring them, Kaien?" She asked and he nodded as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small black box.

"I'm not sure how much better they are from the ones that are currently he used." He said as he opened the box to reveal 50 odd small white tablets. He picked two up and dropped them into a empty wine glass that was on the table. He filled the glass with water from jug that was next to the glass and watched as the water started to fizz.

"You're the first people to try this batch." He carried on and pushed the glass towards the Kurans.

Juuri looked up at her husband with a pleading expression on her face. Haruka silently sighed before lifting the glass of water that had now turned a pink color and pressed it against his lips.

He frowned slightly as he tilted the glass back a bit and let some of the pink liquid slip into his mouth and swallowed.

"Hmm..." Haruka spoke as he placed the glass back on the table. "It's stronger then before. But, it's not strong enough. It needs to taste more like blood. They're not going to want to enroll if _this _is what they have to drink."

Kaien frowned and Juuri reached over to pat his arm.

"It's ok, My friend." She comferted him. "We still have quite a while to perfect them, they're not old enough, yet."

Kaien nodded. "There's a lot of work to do.."

Juuri sighed and leaned back into her chair. "I won't give up." She said. "I want this. For my children."

Haruka nodded in agreement with his wife.

* * *

"Kyaa! Onii-Sama, stop it!" Yuki screamed as her parents walked in the room.

Kaname was leaning over his sister, his hands at her waist and was tickling the little girl.

"Kaname- Onii- Sama!" She cried out in between giggles. "Stop it."

Kaname chuckled but stopped tickling her and sat up.

"Mommy. Daddy, where's Uncle Kaien?" She asked.

"He had to go, Yuki, i'm sorry." Haruka told his daughter. "How about we go build a snowman?"

The little girl nodded and jumped out of her seat.

"Come on, Onii- Sama." She shouted and ran towards the door, eager to go outside again. Before her brother could follow, Juuri spoke up.

"You and your Father go on, Yuki. Me and Kaname will follow out soon."

Yuki nodded and took her Fathers hand to drag him over to the door, and Haruka couldn't help but smile at her enthuasim.

When the door was firmly shut Juuri turned to Kaname and sat in one of the arm chairs.

"Kaname." She said. "I know it's early to tell you this, but I need for you to agree..It's not going to happen for a while, but we're hoping to establish a new class at Cross- San's academy. A night class. Which will consist of vampires. To promote pacifism. To prove that Vampires and Humans _can _co-exist peacefully."

"So, why do you need me to agree?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Erm, well you, see." She took a deep breath before continuing, unsure of how her son would react. "We would like for you to attend...To keep the other vampires in check, and if a Kuran is attending, then the idea will go down more smoothly with the others, and encourage others to attend, too..." She trailed off.

"Is Yuki going to attend?" He questioned.

"Of course." Juuri replied.

"Then I have no problem with attending." Kaname told his Mother as he stood up and walked towards the door. "Well, come on. Yuki's waiting for us."

Juuri smiled and followed her son outside to where Haruka and Yuki were waiting.

* * *

**A/N: **** The next chapter, will be when they go to the academy, I think. Or do you think I should more about when they're children? **

**Did you like the chapter? I absolutely love Kaname and Yuki when they're young. They are so cute!! They're just hot when they're older ;)  
Please review and tell me what you think, and if I should add anything, or if there's something you would like to see happen, tell me in a review or a PM. Thank you for reading. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters, unfortunately.


	5. Chapter 5

**Blood Ties Chapter 5**

**I would like to say a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed/ favourited/ alerted this story. I couldn't ask for better readers. You're all epic. **

**At the end of the last chapter, I asked you if you think I should do another chapter when they're children, or straight to when they're older, but I got reviews for both, so instead of doing one, i've done it when Yuki's 15 and Kaname's 17, but there's a flashback to when they're younger. **

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters.**

* * *

A teenage girl was standing at her bed side table, looking at the series of picture frames holding pictures of her and her family. She played with the ends of her waist length brown hair as she tried to decide what picture she should pick up. The fifteen year old Kuran Yuki wanted to take one picture of her family with her.

After ten years of hard work, it was finally time for the night class to be established at Cross academy, all the preperations were made, they were just waiting for the vampires to arrive. The dream of pacifism was getting closer and the academy played a huge part.

The time had finally come for the Kuran teenages to leave home and enroll in the school. Kaname and Yuki were attending the school, along with their noble friends that they grew up with. Ichijou Takuma, Aidou Hanabusa, Kain Akatsuki, Souen Ruka, Senri Shiki and Touya Rima were all attending Cross Kaien's academy along side the Purebloods.

Her brown- red eyes scanned each photograph, intent on finding her favourite one. Each one was special to her, because each had their own story behind it, it's own precious memory. Finally, she picked up one of the largest frames and stared at it. It was of her, Kaname, their parents and their friends. She smiled as she remembered the day it was taken.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was play time at the Kuran household and a 9 year old blonde haired, blue eyed boy was running through the grounds, occupied in finding the perfect hiding place. But, as he was running, his open coat blew in the heavy breeze and a small silver object fell out of his pocket.

The young boy stopped, to pick up the object and gave his also blonde haired friend, Takuma, the oppertunity to catch up with him.

"Hey, Aidou- Kun." Takuma called. "What's that?"

"A camera" The blue eyed boy replied.

"A camera?" Yuki asked, her and Kaname coming up behing them.

"Yes, Yuki- Sama. I wanted to take a picture of us all." He said.

Takuma and Yuki looked at each other, beaming.

"That's a great idea, Aidou!" She exclaimed. "Let's all take a picture!"

She turned and ran towards her parents who were sitting together, dragging her brother along with her. Her knee length brown dress blew out behind her and her hair was blown away from her face, exposing her beautiful child- like feautures.

"Mommy, Daddy! Will you take a picture with us?" She shouted.

"Of course, Yuki." Her mother said as she and her Father stood up, their hands entwined.

The ten of them stood there by the back of the house, Haruka and Juuri were at the very back, her head resting on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her. Directly in front of them was Kaname and Yuki. Kaname had linked Yuki's arm through his own and her hand clutched the top of his arm. To the other side of Kaname was Takuma, who had a goofy grin on his cute face as he cheekily leant his arm on his best friend, Kaname's, shoulder. Then there was Senri and Rima, who was holding hands and had a small smile on their usually bored faces. Standing next to Yuki, was Hanabusa who struck a pose like a model would, his lips slightly pouted and his hand under his chin. Finally, there was Akatsuki and Ruka next to Aidou, who, like Kaname and Yuki had linked their arms.

They all had a smile on their face as the Maid took the photo before handing the camera back to Aidou and bowing on her way back inside.

They each broke out of the poses they were in and Takuma walked over to Hanabusa, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That will be a nice picture." He said. "I think we should all have a copy."

They all murmed in agreement and Takuma spoke again.

"Oh, and Aidou?"

"Hmm?" Hanabusa asked. "What is it, Ichijo?"

The green eyed boy removed his hand from his friend's shoulder. "You're it."

* * *

The older Yuki, still smiling, carried the picture to the bottom of her King sized bed, to where one of her suitcases was sitting open, and placed the picture inside, before zipping the case up.

She sat on the edge of her soft bed, and looked over her room. Everything about the room showed parts of her personality. The pictures, showing her closeness to her family and friends, The cuddly toys, showing the child still inside of her. The make-up and jewlery, portraying the maturing teenage part of her. Random articles of clothing scattered untidly over the room, giving away her unique dress sense. Every gift she ever recieved off Kaname, the countless photo's of the two of them, showing her love for him.

She looked at her favourite picture of the two of them, taken shortly after her fourteenth birthday. They had gone into town to spend some time together, Yuki had saw and elderly man selling photographs, and dragged Kaname over to have theirs taken.

He was standing behind her, both arms wrapped tightly around her waist, and his hands came to rest on her stomach. She put her own hand over his and he rested his chin on the top of her head. The still setting sun shined lightly on them, bringing out the red highlights in their hair. The reason she loved the picture so much was his eyes. His eyes, so similar to her own shined with warmth and made him look even more surreal then usual.

A knock sounded at the door, echoing around the quiet room and pulled her from her thoughts.

"Come in." She called as she stood up from her seat.

Her brother walked through the door and Yuki was, once again, stunned by his beauty. Kaname had matured a lot through the years. His face had lost all the boyish roundness, making his cheek bones more apparent. He had gotten much taller, too. He now stood at six foot, so he towered over Yuki, who was just five foot two. His muscles were more defined, and they were noticeable in the black shirt he wore.

"Yuki." He said in the gentle tone he always used with her as he walked closer to her. "It's almost time for us to leave, are you ready?"

"Almost." She replied. "I'll be down soon."

He nodded. "I'll get one of the Maids to collect your bags then."

She smiled at her brother, and leaned up to press a chaste kiss on his full lips.

Kaname wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer to his body and deepend the kiss, his lips moving in perfect sync with hers. One hand ran up her back and hair to her face and he cupped her cheek, gently using his fingers to stroke the skin there.

"Ahem." A voice interupted their sweet kiss and they relucantly broke apart and saw Haruka leaning against the door with a humoured smile on his face as he watched the pair.

Yuki blushed and looked to the floor, Embarrased.

"The car's ready." Haruka informed his children as a maid walked in, bowing her arrival and took one of the large suitcases in each hand and walked back out, somehow managing to bow again, despite the heavy bags she carried.

"Thank you, Father. We were just about to come down." Kaname spoke as he took Yuki's small hand in his own and proceeded to pull her over to the door.

Haruka nodded and began walking away. Yuki took one final look at her room as Kaname closed the wooden door.

The couple walked through the hallways in silence until Kaname looked down at his sister.

"Yuki?" He asked, worry evident in his tone. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Onii- Sama." She said and then continued. "I'm just going to miss home."

Kaname nodded and squeezed her hand. "Me, too. But we'll only be gone a few years, and we can come vist in the holidays."

Yuki smiled and squeezed his hand back. "I guess you're right. We better hurry up, Uncle Kaien wants us to be at his in time for dinner."

* * *

"I want you to write to me everyday, ok?" Juuri told her children before they could leave. "No excuses."

"Okay, Mother." Kaname and Yuki said at the same time.

"Oh, look at the two of you." Juuri commented. "You're all grown up!"

Yuki smiled at Juuri. "Mother, we really need to go."

She nodded and embraced her children for the hundreth time. Haruka then hugged his daughter and patted his son's shoulder.

"Be safe, Yuki. Kaname." The sibings nodded and climbed into the sleek black car. They shut the door and unrolled the dark glass window as the driver began to pull away.

"Goodbye, my Darlings!" Juuri called as they drove away. "I love you!"

"Goodbye, Mother. Goodbye, Father." Yuki and Kaname waved as the car drove out of the grounds.

Yuki sighed and leaned into her brother.

"It's ok, Yuki. We'll come vist soon." He told her and kissed her head.

* * *

"Kaname- Kun! Yuki- Chan!" Cross Kaien shouted as he ran out of his house when the Kuran's car pulled up. The first thing the teenagers noticed was what the elder man was wearing, especially the bright pink cooking apron. It looked so out of place with his usual attire and the excitement on his face made him look like a little girl who just got a new toy to play with. Yuki pressed her lips together to stop herself from laughing as Kaname extended his hand to help her out of the car.

As she stepped out of the car, Yuki was greeted by the cold air of the night that blew against her skin and she used her free hand to clutch her coat closer to her in an attempt to keep warm.

"Hello, Uncle Kaien." Yuki greeted, smiling.

"I'm so glad you agreed to arrive a day early and spend the night with me. It's been so long since I last seen the two of you. You're so grown up!" He exclaimed, and looked like he was close to tears.

"Well, come in come in." He encouraged. "It's cold. Let me show you to your room."

"Room?" Yuki asked.

"Yes." Kaien responded, a teasing glint in his eyes. "I thought you two would appreciate sharing a room..you know, because you're both getting to that age.." He trailed off suggestively with a wink.

"Uncle Kaien!" Yuki blushed and looked down in an attempt to hide her red cheeks. The two males laughed at her reaction.

"Well, come in. There's someone I want you to meet."

The trio walked up the stone steps to the open front door and walked through and closed the door behind them.

Kaname and Yuki removed their coats, happy that the house was warm.

"Zero- Kun?" Kaien called out. "Are you he--.."

He was cut off as a tall silver haired boy who looked to be about seventeen appeared at the top of the stairs, a silver gun in his hand aimed at the two purebloods.

"Headmaster!" He spat out, unmistakeable rage flashing in his lilac eyes. "What are they doing here? They smell just like _her_!"

Kaname pushed Yuki behind him, sheilding her with his body as he glared towards the silver haired male.

"Kiryuu- Kun! Put the gun down. They are not the same as that woman. They will not hurt you." Kaien told the boy, but he was ignored and the gun stayed aimed at Kaname.

"Kiryuu? Kiryuu Zero?" Kaname asked. "I heard about what happend to your family, and it is regretable, but I have no intention of getting killed by you, and I will not allow you to hurt Yuki."

"Zero- Kun. Put the gun down. Now." Cross ordered.

The boy slowly and reluctantly lowered the gun but kept his eyes on Kaname.

"I will not stay here whilst _they_ are here!" He hissed and jumped from one of the windows at the top of the stairs causing a 'thump' when he landed. Quieter thumps could be heard as he quickly ran away until everything was silent.

Kaien sighed and Kaname relaxed his tense posture in front of Yuki.

"Should we leave?" Yuki asked, frowning.

"No, Yuki. You are my guests. Zero- Kun will come around eventually. He knew about the night class, I just didn't tell him that two purebloods would be attending."

The three stood in silence for a while, until a quiet 'ping' sounded and Kaien smiled as if the previous incident didn't occur.

"Dinner's ready."

* * *

**A/N: Aw, I don't want to let the children go. They're so fun to write! Well, Zero's been introduced, do you think he's out of character a bit?**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, the teenage Noble's will be in the next one.**

**Please review and let me know what you think, thank you! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Blood Ties Chapter 6**

**A enormous thank you to everyone. You're the best. Your reviews make me very happy to know that you like this story, so thank you! You guys really inspire me to keep writing.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters. _**

* * *

The two purebloods sat at the table, looking at their food, and Kaien was watching them, eagerly waiting them to start eating. Yuki smiled at the scene, it reminded her of the times her Mother had attempted cooking. Each dish was unique and the teenager wasn't sure that it was edible. The food was slightly burned, and Yuki had no idea what it was supposed to be.

"Why aren't you eating your breakfast? Today's going to be a long day, you need your energy." Cross asked the teenagers.

"Not hungry." They both responded at the same time.

"Kaname- Kun and Yuki- Chan is so mean!" The elder man exclaimed, jumping out of his seat during his overreaction. "I spent all morning cooking this especially for you. Your Mother gave me the recipe. She said.."

A knock on the door interuppted, and Kaien stalked out of the room to answer it.

When Cross was safely out of the room, Yuki used one of her fingers to poke at the food in front of her, she was preety sure that whatever it was, it wasn't supposed to be so hard.

"Our Mother?" She asked, humor in he voice. "That explains it then."

Kaname cracked a smile and nodded in agreement.

"Are the others meeting us here? Or at the Academy?" Yuki asked her brother.

"The Academy." He told her. "Takuma did mention they may be late, depending on whether or not they can get Hanabusa out of bed this early in the day."

Yuki laughed, that did sound like Aidou.

Kaien chose this moment to re-enter the room, but stood at the door, smiling at the backs of the two purebloods who were holding hands under the table. They reminded him so much of Haruka and Juuri when he first met them. He had come to think of the Kurans as family, and he would do everything he could to ensure the Night Class was a success.

* * *

A sleek black Limosuine pulled up at Cross Academy gates and six teenagers climbed out. A blonde haired, blue eyed boy known as Aidou Hanabusa covered the top part of his eyes, trying to sheild them from the offending light from the sun.

The teenagers took in their surroundings, and each had to admit it was beautiful. The building was very large, and blended in well with the stone walkways that led from it and left in different directions. There was lots of trees that provided good shelter away from the sun and the grass was neatly trimmed. Flowerbeds held dozens of colourful flowers. Each gate and door bored the Cross Academy symbol and seemed to shine when the sun's rays caught it. There was large stone archways that showed sheltered paths that went directly around the whole school.

An elderly man who introduced himself as a teacher, asked the teenagers to follow him to the Chairman's office.

As they walked around the school building, they saw another two paths leading to two smaller but still elaborate buildings. One slightly bigger then the other, spaced far apart, on opposite sides of the grounds. The smallest buildings had tall thick stone gates covering it so you could only see the very top part of the building. The gates had the Academy symbol on it, and the arch covering the gates had a moon symbol carved into it.

A couple of female Day students was rushing late to their class, but stopped when they caught sight of the Nobles. They stood there, staring, their mouths hung slightly open, silenced by the vampire's beauty. The Noble's were used to people staring, so they didn't give it a second thought, except for Aidou who loved getting the attention. The blonde boy turned towards the girls, offering them a flirty smile and winked.  
The two girls blushed deeply and giggled to each other.  
"Who are they?" One asked.  
"I don't know." The other answered. "They're beautiful!"  
A door opened behind them and an elderly man walked out, an annoyed expression on his face.  
"Girls." He boomed. "You're late. Get into class. Now!"  
The girls rushed into class, with a final glance at the vampires.

* * *

"Welcome to Cross Academy, everyone." Kaname spoke loudly to several Noble class Vampires, who all stood in the large and beautifully furnished common room of the Moon Dorms.  
"I'm glad that you have joined us in our dream of pacifism. I am Kuran Kaname and I am going to be your Dorm President. Kuran Yuki will be your Vice- Dorm President. If you have any problems or questions, then come see us. If, in the event that neither of us should be available, you can also see Ichijou Takuma, who will be happy to help"  
"Pick up a questionare from Takuma, and get your room number from Aidou." Kaname continued. "We have a joint assembly with the Day Class in an hour, and I expect you all to be on your best behaviour."  
"That includes, you too, Hanabusa." Yuki interupted, remembering the times she and Kaname had to witness their friends getting scolded for something Hanabusa had done.  
Aidou looked to the floor. "Yes, Yuki- Sama."  
Kaname inwardly smiled at his sisters comment before continuing.  
"That's all for now. Your luggage has been delievered to your room, so make yourself at home. I expect the questionare to be completed and handed in before we leave for the assembly."  
When he was finished, Kaname took Yuki's hand and started to walk upstairs, his sister by his side.

The couple walked through the hallways that made the Dorm. Each one was beautifully decorated and they came to a stop at the end of the third floor hallway, in front of stunningly carved wooden pair of double doors,  
"Our room." Kaname informed as he opened the door and stepped inside, with Yuki following him.

Yuki looked in wonder at the rooms. The siblings had their own personal living room, furnished with a beautiful elegant Victorian sofa made of wood and red velvet which was placed in front of the windows which were dressed in curtains made of similar fabric. A large wooden coffee table was in front of the sofa. Against the same wall as the door, was a antique wooden desk, made for two people with chairs on either side of it, and on the other side of the door was a old Grandfather clock that filled the room with the sound of it's ticking. On the walls was some Landscape paintings which brought some life into the room and the walls themselves were a dark brown. The floor was made of dark wood and each peice of furniture, blended in perfectly with the room, as if made for it.

There was two more open doors on either side of the main room, and both of the other rooms were identical. The bedrooms had the same color scheme as before. In the center of the room, pushed against the wall, was a King sized four poster bed, dressed in silk red sheets, and on either side was a bedside table, each with a lamp placed on it. A large wooden wardrobe was pressed against the wall which had mirrors on both doors. Another painting was on the wall opposite the bed, placed over a beautiful vanity table and stool and a large chocolate rug was on the floor at the foot of the bed. There was a window seat that gave stunning views of the school grounds through the open red velvet curtains.

"Go start unpacking, Yuki." Kaname said softly. "We'll need to leave soon."  
She nodded and walked through the door on the left side of the room. When she walked through the door, she saw yet another door that was hidden next to the wardrobe, she opened the wooden door to uncover a bathroom. As she turned around again, she spotted a dress bag hung on the back of the door. Walking over and pulling the Zip down she saw white fabric being exposed, which she discovered to be her Night Class uniform. Fully tailored for the perfect fit, the uniform was composed of a short white skirt, a black shirt and a white over jacket that was designed with a black line pattern. To finish the outfit off was a red bow that was to be tied at the top of the overjacket, long dark blue stockings and brown ankle boots. Yuki zipped the bag back up and turned to where her suitcase waited on her bed.

* * *

All heads turned as the Night Class walked into the assembly hall, as the humans tried to take in the vampire's surreal beauty. They were all dressed in their uniforms, and they all walked with such grace that no-one could compare too. All in all there was twenty seven Night Class students, each with their own display of glamor.

Whispers broke out as they walked, and Kaname was being very attentive to the way the Day Class boys were looking at Yuki. He knew it was stupid of him, but he couldn't help but be angry at the way the boys raked their eyes of his Yuki's body and the way they talked about her made the green jealousy monster rise up in him.  
"Woah, do you see that short brown haired girl in the front?" A first year whispered to his friend, unaware that all the Night Class could hear them.  
His friend nodded. "She's beautiful. I wonder if she's single."  
Kaname stepped closer to Yuki and entwined his fingers with hers.  
Yuki looked up at him and smiled, she found it cute that he was jealous, and it was obvious that he was, but she, too couldn't help but be annoyed, as similar conversations were being held amongst the Day Class girls.

The Night Class finally reached the front of the Hall and they each walked up the three wooden steps to take them up to the stage. Cross Kaien walked to the front of the stage to where a microphone stood.  
"Good afternoon everyone. Welcome back to Cross Academy, as you were informed before the School break, there will be a new class. So, without further delay, let's introduce the Night Class! Kuran Kaname. Kuran Yuki. Ichijou Takuma. Aidou Hanabusa. Kain Akatsuki..." He began to point them out whilst saying their name, but was interupted by a Day Class girl who stood up from her seat.  
"Are the two brown haired ones related?" She asked, her eyes glued on their entwined hands. "They look like they're lovers."  
A moments silenced passed before the Chairman spoke again.  
"They are lovers. But, they're distantly related, too." He lied.  
"That's wrong!" The same girl exclaimed and Kaname's eyes flashed as he tightend his grip on Yuki's hand.  
The girl shrunk back into her seat, scared by the glare that Kaname shot her. Whispers broke out again, and Kaname calmed down some as he listend to them.  
"But they look so perfect together."  
"I suppose it's ok...right? The Chairman did say they were only distantly related."  
"Yes, it's ok."  
"Ahem." Kaien spoke uncomfertablely after a minute passed. "Let's continue shall we?" He proceeded in pointing out the rest of the Nobles whilst calling their names, and smiled slightly when he caught sight of a silver head boy standing at the back of the hall, his eyes fixed on the Vampires.

---------------------------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------------

"I'm not going to the same School as them." The silver boy said for the hundreth time. "You're insane to let those Purebloods into the School. Do you really think their kind can change their nature?"  
Cross Kaien sighed, he had found Zero sitting alone in the rain, looking cold and hungry.  
"It's not a request, Kiryuu- Kun." He told the boy seriously. "It's an order from the Association. As a hunter, you are stationed there to ensure the safety of the Day Class, not that my cute little  
Vampires would ever hurt any of the students." He handed the boy a envelope, with the Hunter's logo on.  
"I'm sorry, Zero- Kun. You don't have a choice."

* * *

"I think that well." Yuki said as she sat at the wooden desk in her new room, writing a letter to her parents.  
"It did." Kaname agreed from his lying position on the sofa. He was still in his uniform, though his jacket, tie and waistcoat had been removed, and the top three buttons of his black shirt was undone.  
"I don't like the way the Day Class boys were looking at you, though." He admitted.  
Yuki cracked a small smile and stood up from her seat, leaving her letter unfinished and walked over to where her brother lay. Sitting down next to the top part of his body, Yuki used one hand to stroke his cheek and smiled when he leaned into her touch.  
"Is my Prince jealous?" She teased, and giggled at the look he gave her.  
"You shouldn't be." She continued as she leaned her head down to kiss his cheek that her hand wasn't occupying. "You should know by now that I belong to only you." She moved her head to kiss his lips once.  
"And, they'll know that, too." She whispered as her brother reached up to twist his fingers in her hair so he could bring her face back to his and kissed her longer.  
"Yuki." He whispered against her lips. "I love you."

* * *

**A/N: ****Put your hand up if you love Kaname! -puts hand up as far as it will go- I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, did I drag it on a bit too much? The next chapter will be their first Night at class, is there anything that you would like to see happen?**

**Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Thank you,**  
**~Disaster**


	7. Chapter 7

********

Blood Ties Chapter 7

**A huge huge thank you to everyone who has read/ reviewed or favourited this story. I love you!!**

**

* * *

**

He stood there looking in the mirror whilst he buttoned up the silver buttons on his white jacket. The fully tailored uniform clung to his body perfectly, showing his slim but muscular form. His brown hair was messy and fell into his eyes, and those red- brown eyes seemed to shine in the darkness of his room.

Today was the first day of class, and Kaname was mentally preparing himself.

With one last look in the mirror, to ensure he looked presentable, he grabbed the books off the bottom of his bed and walked out of his bedroom door, to where his sister awaited in the main room of the suite, his expensive leather shoes tapping against the wooden floor.

Dressed only in her shirt, skirt and stockings, Yuki sat at the antique desk, reading a letter she had recieved off her Mother. Her white jacket was carelessly hanging from the arm of the Victorian sofa, and her boots were lying on the floor next to it.

She looked up when she heard Kaname's entry and smiled up at her brother.

"Good Morning, Onii- Sama." She greeted as he walked close and placed his books on his side of the desk.

"Good Morning, My love." He said as he leaned down to press a kiss against her forhead, his lips lingering there for a moment. "Shouldn't you be getting dressed? We have to leave for class in a few moments."

She nodded, and stood up, letting the paper in her hands drift to wood of the desk. She stepped towards the sofa and placed her small feet in the brown boots before sitting down to tie the laces into perfect bows. Her brother reached for her jacket as she stood back up and held it out for her to slip her arms through. She buttoned the jacket up and flipped her waist length brown hair over her shoulder before tying the red bow at the top of her jacket and smiled.

"Ready?" She asked her brother who nodded, a resigned look on his face.

Yuki picked her books up from the desk, but Kaname politely took them off her as he picked his own books up, tucking them under his left arm.

He used his right hand to take Yuki's and led her to the door, his eyes never leaving her. The lovers walked down a large set of carpeted stairs to the home room where where all the Nobles were waiting for them. They all slipped into a bow when they caught sight of their Pureblood leaders.

The two walked straight to their six Noble friends, which now placed them in the center of the circle of Vampires.

Standing by the large double doors that marked the entrance of the Dorm, was two level C maids, waiting for the order to open the doors.

When Kaname nodded towards the Maids, they hurried to open the thick elegant doors, and the Vampires turned to look at each other.

Hidden by the soundproof walls of the Moon Dorm, was chatter. Lots of chattering, from different tones and voices, both Male and Female, each sounding exciting.

The teenage Vampires walked out of their Dorm, and stood in front of the Stone Gates, waiting. As the gates began to open, the chattering evolved into screaming and the Night Class was beginning to wonder what was going on. When the gate fully opened, the night class was met by black.

Rows of Day Class students all dressed in their black uniforms, crowed around the Night Class, calling out the name of their favourite member.

The human students stalked closer toward the Vampires and one particularly bold Day boy pushed past his peers and ran into the crowd of Night Class students, rudely pushing them away as he headed towards the Kurans, his eyes locked on Yuki, who was watching the crowd, wondering how they were supposed to get to class.

"Kuran Yuki- Senpai!" The boy called to get her attention. "I love you!" He reached out to grab her hand, but was stopped by Hanabusa and Akatsuki, who both grabbed his arm tightly.

"Do not touch Yuki- Sama!" They spat.

The sibling's friends stood behind them, their eyes all locked on the boy, even Takuma, who's face was stripped of his usual cheerful grin.

But none of that stopped him. It was the glare that Kaname gave him, his eyes slightly flashing and his expression terrifying, that cause the young boy to freeze, his eyes wide and he shrunk away from the vampires and ran in direction of the Sun Dorms, with Kaname's eyes following him until he was out of sight.

The other Humans was still pushing against each other, all desperate to get to a Night Class students, they carried on screaming as the Night students tried to push their way through the crowd so they could get to class.

"Kuran- Senpai!"

"Ichijou- Senpai!"

"Idol- Senpai!"

Hanabusa stopped walking as he heard that and he looked towards the black haired girl that had said it.

"Idol...?" He asked, intrested and he offered the girl a cheeky smile.

"Well, your name sounds like 'Idol' when you say it. I'm sorry, Aidou- Senpai!" She blushed and bowed, asking to be forgiven.

"No, no. I like it." He told her as she stood back up.

"Aidou.." Kaname said coldly, his eyes boring into the side of his friends head.

"I'm sorry, Kaname- Sama." He spoke and quickly began walking again, giving the girl a wink as he passed.

The Day Class had finally given the Vampires a path to walk through, though they continued screaming.

"Wild- Senpai!" A tall girl called to Kain who recieved a glare from Ruka as she walked over to Akatsuki and took his hand.

* * *

He watched her from the corner of his eyes as she took notes, her brown hair fell into her eyes and she lifted her hand up to tuck it back behind her ear. The sound of her pen scratching against the paper filled his ears. He was used to this feeling, she clouded over every thought he had.

She looked stunning in her uniform, the white of the fabric clashed perfectly with her skin.

He wasn't oblivious to how the Day boys looked at his sister, and it angered him to know that people thought of her like he did. Whilst he knew no-one could love her like he did, it still annoyed him that other people thought of her at all.

Even after so many years, he couldn't help be scared that one day she would leave him.

He dropped the pen that he wasn't using and placed his big hand over hers that was placed on the table. She looked up to him and offered him a sweet smile which he returned as he tucked his fingers through hers and tried to concentrate on the lecture that the teacher was giving to the bored looking Night Class.

* * *

"Chairman, we need someone to help keep the day class at bay during crossover." Yuki told Cross Kaien. She, Kaname and their 'Uncle' were sitting in Cross's office. "Someone's going to get hurt."

"I had actually thought of this." The elderly man replied as a angry knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." The chaiman called and a silver haired boy walked though, a pernament frown on his face and his lilac eyes seemed empty. Those eyes narrowed when he caught sight of the Pureblood couple.

"What is it, Chairman?" He asked harshly.

"Take a seat, Kiryuu- Kun."

The boy carried on standing, his angry expression never lifting from his face.

"Ahem, Zero- Kun. We need you to stop the Day Class being too rowdy at the Moon Dorm gates so the Night Class can make it to class." Cross said, getting straight to the point. He looked at Zero with hopeful eyes and sighed when he heard the boys reply.

"I'm not helping these Monsters."

"Then do it for the Day Class." Yuki stood up and looked Zero in the eyes. Warm to cold. "If this carries on, someone could get hurt."

"Are you admiting your nature, Vampire?" He asked, disgust clear in his tone.

"I did not mean it that way." She spoke softly. "We're here for peace, Kiryuu- Kun. We won't do anything to jeopradize the Humans safety. The last thing we want is for any student to get hurt. From either class."

Kaname looked up at his sister with a sense of pride. 'Spoken like a true leader.' He thought to himself.

"Yuki- Chan is so cute when she's serious!" Kaien exclaimed as he jumped around his desk, intending to hug Yuki, but Kaname, having seen this happen many times before, grabbed Yuki's arm and pulled her lightly closer to him, so Cross fell to the ground with a loud bang. He looked up with tears streaming down his face and dripping to the ground.

"So, what do you say, Kiryuu- Kun?" He asked as he made his way back to his feet and smoothing his now wrinkled clothing.

Without changing his expression, Zero looked at the Chairmand and inwardly sighed.

"Fine." He snapped as he stormed out the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Well, that went well!" The chairman grinned happily.

The teenagers turned to leave, but Cross stood in front of the door, blocking their exit.

"Wait! I have something very important to ask you."

"Hm, what is it, Chairman?" Yuki asked curiously.

"It's Uncle, and would you two like to come to mind for dinner tomorrow?"

"Erm.." Yuki looked up to her brother.

"Sorry, we have plans. Goodnight, Chairman." Kaname calmly spoke as he took Yuki's hand.

"It's Uncle!" Kaien reminded them as he stepped out of the way.

"Goodnight..Uncle." Yuki said as she closed the door behind them and walked out into the cold air, towards the Moon Dorms.

******

* * *

**

**A/N: ****I apologize if this chapter seemed a little un-eventful, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please tell me what you think, and let me know if there's anything that you would like to see in future chapters. Thank you, all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Blood Ties Chapter 8**

**A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed/ alerted/ favoured this story. You guys are amazing.**

**If you don't want to me to personally respond to your review everytime, then just drop it in you next review. I don't want to spam your inbox.**

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, i'm not the owner of Vampire Knight or any of it's characters. **_

* * *

"Idol- Senpai!"

"Wild- Senpai!"

"Kuran- Senpai!"

"Get back to your Dorms, Brats!" A irritated voice spoke loudly.

"Zero- Kun, stop being so mean, we just want to..." She stopped abruptly as Zero's eyes glared at the first year Day Class female.

The stone gates opened, uncovering the beautiful students that made up the Night Class, and the screaming intensified as they walked out. The Day Class restrained themselves from getting to close to the Vampires, scared of the threatening look on the silver haired boys face. The few students who were brave enough to attempt to cross the invisible line, was harshly dragged back by the new prefect.

The Night Class students walked, all dressed in their spotless white uniform. The two Purebloods safely in the middle, in case of another attack from the Day Class.

"Idol- Senpai!" Was the most called name, and Aidou was proud to point that out.

"See, Kain? I'm their idol." Aidou whispered to Akatsuki, who rolled his eyes at his cousin whilst Ruka made a sound of disgust in the back of her throat.

"It's a shame they don't know their 'idol' better." She remarked sarcastically.

They all stopped as soon as Yuki did, and watched as their Pureblood Princess let go off her brothers hand and walked towards the Hunter, her long brown hair danced in the wind and she had a small smile on her face.

"Thank you for doing this, Kiryuu- Kun. It has really helped.." She said softly, and she could feel Kaname's gaze at the back of her head, she knew he was upset, even if he didn't show it.

"I'm not doing it for you." He replied, and Yuki began to wonder if the boy had any emotion other then annoyance. Her face lost the smile, and was replaced by a bored expression that Purebloods were known to have, but it looked out of place on Yuki.

"Even so. Thank you." She said.

"Get to class, Kuran." He spoke, his usual annoyance in his tone and Yuki turned away, her hair brushed his hand as the wind blew, and he jolted his arm back quickly, disgusted to have any part of those monsters touch him.

Yuki sighed as she walked back to Kaname's side and took his hand again, squeezing it gently.

Yuki was, by nature, a kind person, and so she didn't like seeing people in pain, and she was saddened by the coldness that radiated off the silver haired boy. She knew what happend to him, what _was_ happening, and she couldn't help but be filled with compassion for the boy, She couldn't imagine losing her parents, and she couldn't even bear the _thought _of losing Kaname. The mere thought of it caused her to tighten her grip on his hand and look up at him, just to reassure herself he was still there.

Hanabusa glared at the prefect as he walked by, his eyes showing his distaste, but he made sure he was out of earshot before speaking.

"That Hunter." He said, irritated. "Who does he think he is? Speaking to Yuki- Sama like that. We should teach him a lesson."

"Hanabusa.." Akatsuki warned, knowing what the Blonde was thinking.

"No. He's right." Ruka interrupted, to Aidou's surprise, she never agreed with him.

Akatsuki sighed, knowing this would end badly, but also knowing that when those two decided to do something, there was no stopping them, they were too stubborn. In Ruka's case, Kain found it endearing, but with Hanabusa, it was just annoying.

* * *

The Vampires sat in class, listening to the teacher drone on about the Vampires history, something they had all learned at a very young age. Hanabusa and Ruka were planning their approach to the Prefect, whist Kain inconspicuously looked around to see if anyone could hear them as a mouth came close to his ear, and a voice spoke, sounding utterly bored.

"It's a bad idea."

Kain turned his head to the right and came face-to-face with an orange haired Rima, who was leaning slightly over her desk, a piece of pocky hanging from her lips. Little crunches could be heard as she nibbled on her pocky, waiting for Kain's answer.

"I know.." He sighed.

"But, you're not going to stop them?" Senri asked from his place next to Rima, he rested his left elbow on his desk, so he, too could lean over and, like Rima, the brunette had a piece of Pocky in his mouth, his eyes showing his boredom.

"There's no point, Shiki. You know what they are like."

"Shiki- San! Touya- San! Pay attention." The teacher ordered.

* * *

The five of them walked silently under the gleaming moonlight, class had finished just a few minutes ago, and they had excused themselves.

"For the last time.." Kain started, but was interrupted by the sound of clinking chain. Kiryuu Zero stood in front of the Nobles, his gun aimed and his finger ready to pull the trigger. The gun seemed to shine as the moonlight bounced on it. 'Bloody Rose' was carved into the side of the gun, and each Vampire recognised it as the famous hunter gun, made especially to injure or even kill a Vampire level B or below.

"What are you doing here, Vampires?" He asked, his voice echoing in the night. "The Moon Dorm's are on the opposite side of the grounds."

"Who do you think you are, Kiryuu- Kun? You show absolutely no respect for Kaname- Sama or Yuki- Sama." Hanabusa boomed at the boy, staring straight into the Hunter's unique eyes as he stepped towards the Prefect, over- confident as usual.

Akatsuki stepped forward, effectively blocking Aidou's path and he reached out to try and push the Prefects weapon down.

"Stop, Aidou." He said. "You should put your gun away, too, Kiryuu- Kun."

Before Kain's hand could touch the Anti- Vampire weapon, the silver haired Hunter grabbed the tall Vampire's arm and pulled him to the ground.

Akatsuki's eyes widened as his back hit the ground, and he registered a slight pain in his back, indicating that the Prefect used a lot of strength.

"Not cool." Rima spoke, bored as always.

"Shut up." Kain hissed, and his eyes met Ruka, who looked scared for her lover.

The Vampires were all tense as the gun remained aimed and ready. The five of them could take the Prefect down, if the occasion called for it, but they knew that the boy wouldn't hesitate to shoot, and neither of the Nobles were willing to let another get hurt.

"Could you lower your weapon, Kiryuu- Kun?" A authoritative voice asked, and heads turned to see the Kuran siblings walking towards them.

"That gun is dangerous to us, and I wouldn't appreciate you shooting my class-mates." Kaname continued as he walked closer, Yuki was slightly pushed behind him, protected.

"Kaname- Sama." The Noble's whispered, embarassed that they had been caught.

"Are you ok, Akatsuki?" Yuki asked, worried for her friend when she spotted him on his ground, his perfect white uniform stained by dirt and grass.

He nodded and stood up to go stand in front of Ruka.

The cold air of the night seemed to make the scene the situation seem more menacing as it blew around the students, their hair and clothing danced in the wind, as lilac eyes glanced at each Vampire, waiting for a good enough motive to shoot.

"Aidou, what were you doing here?" Kaname asked, his voice cold.

"We wanted to teach the Prefect a lesson for how he spoke to Yuki- Sama." The blonde whispered, too scared to speak any higher, He was upset that he displeased his friend and Role-model, but hoped that Kaname would understand why he did it.

Ruka looked at him, annoyed that he said what he knew would get them into trouble. She knew why Kaname had asked Hanabusa, because he would be too scared to lie, but more often then not, he didn't tell the full story, and got everyone into trouble. It had been this way since they were children, Aidou never seemed to grow up.

"Get back to your Dorms." Kaname ordered.

The Noble's all bowed towards the Pureblood and hurried towards the Moon Dorm.

Yuki sighed as she and he brother began to follow their friends, but she stopped before they could pass Zero. She reached up to pat his arm, but the boy stepped away before they could make contact. Yuki let her arm drop and gave the Hunter a small smile.

"I'm sorry, Zero- Kun." She said as Kaname gripped her hand tightly and pulled her along with him.

The couple walked back to the Dorms in silence, both wrapped up in their thoughts.

* * *

It was near sunrise, and Kaname walked through the hallways of the Moon Dorm, heading for his room. He had just finished issuing punishment towards the five Noble's. He always took care of things like this, as Yuki didn't like punishing her friends. 'She's too kind.' He thought to himself as he walked passed a Level C maid who was pulling thick curtains over the windows in the Dorm, ready for when the sun came out. The Maid bowed towards the Pureblood, but Kaname didn't acknowledge her, too wrapped up his thoughts.

He was trying to smother his jealousy, and he knew he was being silly. 'It was only a smile.' He told himself, over and over, but he still wanted to crush the little Hunter. He tried not to be jealous when Yuki talked and smiled towards other people, but he couldn't help it, he was selfish. He wanted all of Yuki's attention for himself. He knew that he didn't deserve it, but neither did they. He knew that Yuki loved him, well he hoped she did, her smile would brighten when she looked at him and her eyes always held such warmth when they met his, but the fear that she would leave him was overwhelming, and it showed in how he was over-protective. 'I can't lose her.' His mind said and he sighed out loud. 'I've waited so long for her.'

He opened the double doors that led into the shared room, and saw the object of his thoughts lying carelessly on the Victorian sofa. She looked and smiled when he walked in, the doors closing with a quiet 'click' behind him. The moonlight seeping through the open windows seemed to make her skin shine as she extended one hand out in the direction of the door, and Kaname quickly walked forward to take it. Sitting down next to his sister, he lifted the hand to his face, pressing it against his cheek and breathing in her scent.

"Onii- Sama." She whispered, not liking the look in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Without answering, Kaname lowered his head towards Yuki's and pressed his lips to hers, in a kiss which she instantly responded too, lifting her head up slightly, so their lips were closer together.

What started to be an innocent kiss, turned to into something more passionate as Kaname used one hand to hold her head in place, and the other wiggled underneath her as he slid his hand up the back of her shirt and stroked the skin at the small of her back, pressing her body tighter to his, their forms fit perfectly together as their lips played with the others, her hands going up to twist in her brothers hair as she pulled their faces closer together.

When the need for air became necessary, the couple reluctantly broke apart, panting lightly. Kaname smiled when he saw Yuki's eyes were unfocused and he lowered his head again, his nose gently skimmed Yuki's neck, making the girl shiver beneath him, until his head finally rested at her chest, his ear over heart, listening to the beats, which were currently un-even. One of Yuki's arms unlatched itself from her lover's hair and wrapped it around his shoulders, holding him to her, and hiding her face face into the top of his head, lightly kissing it. Kaname sighed in contentment and let his eyes slip close.

The siblings lay there for a while, happy to be in the others arms, but eventually Kaname loosened his hand that was still in Yuki's hair and placed it next to her head, using it to push himself up slightly as he looked into her deep eyes.

"Yuki." He whispered. "Will you promise me something?"

"Of course, Onii-Sama." She replied automatically, a hand reaching up to stroke his cheek.

"Will you stay away from Kiryuu- Kun?"

* * *

**A/N:-squeal- Oh, I love Kaname! What did you think of this chapter? Was anyone out of character? Please review and let me know! Also, is there anything you would like to see happen in this story? I'm all up for ideas!!**

**;) I had a lot of fun writing the last scene, haha. Shame that it was Yuki there and not me...oh well, maybe in my dreams? Thank you very much for continuing to read this story, it means a lot to me. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Blood Ties Chapter 9**

**A huge huge thank you to everyone who has read/ reviewed/ favourited this story! Really, thank you.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters.**_

* * *

Kaname awoke to the sound of his bedroom door being opened, and watched with tired eyes as Yuki popped her head through, a wide heart-stopping smile on her face.

"Onii- Sama, May I come in?" She asked.

"Of course, Yuki." He responded as he motioned for her to sit next to her on the bed.

Yuki walked into the room, still only dressed in her nightgown and crossed the room quickly, an excited look on her face and one arm held tightly behind her back. Kaname smiled sleepily at his lover as she climbed onto his bed and he remembered when she used to do that as a child.

Yuki pressed a single kiss onto her brothers lips before sitting back on her knees, her messy brown hair lose and sliding down to her waist. The young girl removed her arm from behind her back, a small wrapped box in her hand. The wrapping paper was a red color, and tied around it was a beautiful silk ribbon in a slightly darker shade, tied neatly into a bow resting at the top of the package.

Kaname took the light package from Yuki's extended hand and curiously looked at the white label that poked out from under the bow, and smiled as he read the words that was written in his sisters beautiful handwriting.

Dear Kaname,

Happy Valentines Day. I love you.

Forever yours,

Yuki.

"Valentine's Day? So that's why Aidou's so excited." Kaname chuckled as he lightly pulled at the strings of the bow, and waited until it was fully un-done before pulling the wrapping paper off and lifting the top part of the box up to expose a selection of heart shaped chocolates. Normally, Kaname wasn't the sweet food type of person, but as it was a gift from Yuki, he made a exception and picked up one of the chocolates. He slid the heart through his lips and into his mouth, tasting the rich flavour of the chocolate before chewing on it as it began to melt in his mouth. When he finished the treat he smiled up at Yuki and wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pulled her forward, their bodies colliding as her torso landed on him so they were face-to-face. He pulled on her a little more, so she was completely lying atop him, her hands on either side of his head to steady herself.

"Thank you." He whispered before lifting his head up to press his lips against hers, lightly at first, but he found himself pulling her closer as his head fell back to his pillow, pulling her down with him, his lips molding onto hers as he felt her raise a hand up to gently stroke the perfect skin of his cheek. His hand that wasn't clutching her waist, found itself gripping her shoulder as the kiss continued, their breathing came in quick, shallow gasps, and they broke apart, gasping as they looked into each others eyes, both lost in the beauty of their loved ones eyes.

Kaname reached up to tuck a few stray strands of hair behind the female's ear, and let the hand skim across the cheeks, cupping his hand over the skin there and smiled softly when she leaned into his touch. He pushed her head down to his chest, and let her snuggle into him before wrapping his arms around her, holding her in place. The older Kuran looked at the Grandfather clock that was visible through the still open door and saw that it was just past one PM, and they still had a few hours left before class.

"Lat's go back to sleep, Yuki." He whispered as he pressed his face against her hair, revelling in the softness of it.

* * *

The screams of the Fan girls and boys were deafening as the gates opened, members of the Day Class was lined up behind small gates as the Vampires walked out, each gate had a name of a Night Class student on and the Humans were all fighting over who gets to be at the front. Yuki sighed loudly as she saw the amount of people standing behind the gate for Kaname, and squeezed his hand tightly before letting go and walking to her own gate. She politely accepted the gifts that were offered to her and smiled gratefully at the boys, and few girls, that flirted with her and confessed their feelings. But Yuki's attention kept flickering to the gate beside her as she watched the day class shove gift after gift into the hands of her fiance, and glared when they fluttered their eyelashes at him. Yuki was beginning to wonder if she was imagining that Kaname's smirk grew a little each time she looked over. It took all of her self control not to to walk other there and slap the flirty expressions off their faces, which surprised Yuki, as normally she was not a violent person. There was just something about the way they looked at Kaname that made her angry and brought out her possessive side.

"I love you, Kaname- Senpai!"

When Yuki heard that she sighed, and looked towards the crowd of Humans in front of her and she put in a apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry, Everyone. My hands are full." She spoke politely. "But thank you all and I hope you all have a nice night."

The Humans bowed as she turned away, calling out a chorus of "It's fine!"

The female Pureblood walked quickly towards Kaname, tucking all the gifts under one arm and using the other to entwine her fingers with her brothers as she reached him.

"We're going to be late, Kaname." She said and put a small fake smile on as she addressed the crowd. "You girls don't mind if I take my Fiance back now, do you?" She asked, putting a slight emphasis on the word 'Fiance' and she had to bite back a chuckle at the reaction that one word has on them, yet she couldn't help but feel sorry for them at the same time.

Kaname couldn't help but smirk a little as he said Thank you to the Day Class girls. He found it cute that Yuki was jealous and he squeezed her hand as she tugged on him.

"There's nothing to be jealous about, My love." He teased, chuckling at the face she was pulling. "They're only chocolates."

"W-what? I'm not jealous!" She insisted as a blush colored her cheeks, marking her skin in a beautiful shade of red.

"I just don't want to be late for class." She finished lamely as another rush of blood coated her skin and she looked to the floor in a attempt to cover her face. Kaname just laughed lightly as they walked, he found the whole scene adorable.

The rest of the Night Class stared at the Kurans with masked shock, surprised to see their leader so laid back in public, before turning their attention back to the mass of Day Class students, trying to force their gifts on the Night Class.

* * *

To say that Hanabusa was enjoying himself would be an understatement, he enthusiastically accepted every single gift that was given to him, and his smile widened as the pile of boxes in his arms quickly grew. He smiled at every Human that offered him a gift and flirted with them, enjoying the look of adoration in the Human Girls eyes when they looked at him.

Finally, when Kaname called his name, Aidou left his gate after winking at the fangirls and walked along with his classmates.

As the Noble walked, his eyes shot over to the Sun Dorms of their own accord, and raised up to a open window on the second floor of the building, his eyes latched onto a figure standing in the window that he wouldn't have been able to see if it wasn't for his heightened senses, but, even with those senses, he could only see the brown of her eyes, and the lighter shade of her hair.

The girl in the window turned away after a moment, disappearing from sight and the Blonde couldn't help but wonder who it was..and why she wasn't down here giving him chocolate.

His eyes drifted up to the window several times as he walked to class and he quietly sighed when it was no longer visible to him.

* * *

The silver haired boy slumped against the wall, sliding down as his hand clutched his throat and he breathed heavily, like he had been deprived of air for a long time. His head banged on the wall behind him as he willed himself to re- gain control. Pale eyelids slid close, hiding eyes that now shone a brilliant red.

Kiryuu Zero sat there, panting, until he heard footsteps echoing down down the hallway, his eyes that were now a pale red snapped open to the sound and he watched the Chairman walk towards him, a glass of water in his hand. Crouching down the elder man looked at Zero sympathetically, his lips slightly turned down into a frown.

"The time space between the 'attacks' are growing shorter, Kiryuu- Kun." Kaien sighed as held the glass out towards the young male and opened his other palm to show two small white tablets.

"Take these. They will make you feel better."

"What are they?" Zero gasped.

"You know what they are.."

A pale hand knocked the glass out of Kaiens hand with such force it smashed against the wall and shards of glass fell to the now wet floor.

* * *

**A/N: I am really sorry that this chapter is a little shorter then the others, I was planning on writing another scene, but my Mother's been sent to hospital, so my head isn't really in it, and so i'm not sure when i'm going to be able to update, again, i'm hoping that it won't be too long, maybe just an extra couple of days longer then usual. But, I am really sorry, cookies to all those who forgive me.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, despite it being shorter, please review and let me know what you think, and also give me ideas on what can happen in the future. Thank you all. **

_**See you in the next chapter,  
~Disaster**_


	10. Chapter 10

_****_

**Blood Ties 10**

**A huge thank you to everyone for their support, i'm truley sorry that this took longer to come out, so I hope that it doesn't disappoint!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters.**_

* * *

As the Night students sat in class, quietly talking amongst each other, waiting for their teacher to arrive, Yuki looked absent- mindly out of the window as she often did, taking in the beauty of the school grounds. Watching as the wind blew at the leaves on the trees, causing a few to fall to the ground, everything seemed to glow in the moonlight and the teenager found the seen breathtaking. As she watched, her eyes were drawn to a mess of silver hair, as the School's prefect prefect walked through her line of sight and she remembered Kaname's request. _'Will you stay away from Kiryuu- Kun?' _Yuki mentally sighed, she didn't know why Kaname wanted her to stay away from the boy. Sure, he was a trained hunter, but she could take care of herself. She was a Kuran. She would avoid the silver haired boy as much as she could though, because Kaname asked her too, but she couldn't help but wonder if the boy was okay, she saw the look in his eyes, and she knew what was coming, and she pitied him.

"Are you okay, My love?" Kaname asked, a slight crease in his brow as he looked at his sister.

"I'm fine, Onii- Sama. I was just thinking." She replied as she scooted closer to Kaname on the bench and rested her head against his broad shoulder.

Kaname was about to ask her what she was thinking about, when the door opened and the Noble's stiffened in their seats.

It appeared their usual teacher was absent, as a tall man with black hair walked up to the desk that was normally taken by now. The man had a brown hard-back book covering his face, but as he lowered it, showed his long matured features. One side of his face was dominated by a leather eye patch, whilst his other eye was a light blue in color and seemed to peirce through each student. His hair that just brushed past his shoulders was slightly curly and pointed in each direction, and the students could smell cigarette smoke radiate from him. Each student recognised this man as the Vampire Hunters Association's top Hunter; Toga Yagari, and each of the Nobles body seemed to incline themselves towards where the Kuran siblings sat, as if ready to jump in front of them is the Hunter made a move.

Yagari set his book down with a slight smirk, amused by the Noble's reaction, he layed his large hands down next to his book and used them to support his weight as he leant forward to address the Night Class.

"I am Toga Yagari, and from now on, I will be your Ethics teacher, so relax, i'm here as a qualified educator."

"Still gathering information on the Night Class?" Hanabusa asked, still rigid in his seat.

"Or is one of us your target, 'teacher'? " Kaname looked up from his book, speaking in a sarcastic tone.

"I have a clean sheet for now, Kuran Kaname." Yagari's smirk grew as he continued. "But if any of you don't pay attention during my lecture, i'd be happy to edit that."

"I'll be sure to take notes...Sir." The pureblood male responded.

"Heh." Toga stood up straight, and picked his book back up. "But, for now, turn to page 58 in your text books."

* * *

"Is it really safe to have an active Vampire Hunter on school grounds? Did you even consider that the Night Class would be uncomfortable?" Yuki asked the Man she she considered a Uncle as the two sat in the Chairman's office, on opposite sides of a wooden desk that was covered in various pieces of paperwork.

"Yuki- Chan, why aren't you drinking your tea? It was a special gift from your Mother! She'd be upset if you didn't drink it." The elder man ignored the point of the conversation.

"Stop changing the subject, Chairman." The Pureblood sighed, but lifted the mug up and took a sip, tasting the strange flavour that screamed her Mother's unique style.

Kaien sat back in his seat and folded his hands in his lap, his face held an unusually serious expression as he answered.

"Yagari- San won't pose a threat to the students without a good reason, Yuki- Chan. He's Zero- Kun's teacher.." The blonde sighed before continuing. "He's here to protect the Day Class if Kiryuu- Kun loses control..surely you can sense what he's becoming?"

The young girl nodded, a hint of a frown pulling at the corner of her lips. The two sat in silence for a few moments before a 'clink' could be heard as Yuki set her mug back down on the table, and the faint sound of rustling fabric as she stood up and smoothed her uniform.

"I should get back, Onii- Sama's probably wondering where I am." She said and the Chairman nodded as his usual grin came back on his face.

"When are you and Kaname- Kun going to finally get married?" He questioned. "I'm not going to live forever, you know? And I want to be there!"

Yuki rolled her eyes at her Uncle and blushed a little as she opened the door to get out.

As she walked through the still dark grounds, Yuki thought about what the Chairman asked. _'When are you and Kaname- Kun going to finally get married?' _She felt her cheeks heat up as her blood rushed up to color her skin again as she thought about the Wedding, she imagined a lot as a child, and even now she still catches herself thinking about it sometimes, when she spotted couples walking together hand-in-hand. She knew they were going to live forever, and that there was no reason for them to rush, but part of her wanted to rush, to claim Kaname as her Husband and stay by his side, where she belonged.

The brunette was so caught up in her thoughts that she turned the corner without looking and she collided with something hard. She looked up to see Lilac eyes glaring down at her and she took a small step back.

"I'm so sorry, Kiryuu- Kun!" She apologized. "I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay?"

"What are you doing out here, Vampire? Your classes finished over an hour ago." He asked, his voice harsh.

"I was speaking with the Chairman. You can verify that with him if you need too."

"I will. Get back to your Dorm." He ordered, not caring who he was speaking to.

"Goodnight, Zero- Kun." Yuki said before walking the way towards the Moon Dorms.

"Oh, and Zero- Kun?" She stopped and looked over her shoulder at the boy, waiting until he reluctantly met her eyes. "Take care." And with that she carried on walking, leaving the Hunter behind, who stared at her retreating figure with a confussed expression before he sighed and walked straight past the Chairman's office and towards the Sun Dorms.

"Vampires..." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

She opened the door to the main room of her suite, and saw her brother seated in one of the leather chairs at the desk, who looked up as she walked in and dropped the piece of paper he was holding so he could open his arms, silently motioning for her to join him. She walked over, taking one of his hands so she could sit herself in his lap and snuggle her head into the crook of his neck, relaxing as she breathed him in. His free arm encircled her slim waist and her drawed her body closer to his own.

They sat in silence for a while, both listening to each others heart beats, embracing the security of the sound, but eventually Yuki moved her head to look at her brother, frowning when she saw the dark circles that were begining to form under his eyes. Reaching her hand up, she used one thin finger to stroke at the skin under those eyes, as if hoping she could smudge away the dark colors that domminated his under eyes.

"You need sleep." She whispered, stating the obvious.

"The Council reports need to be done." He nodded towards a pile of paper on the desk.

"They can wait." She insisted as she stood up from his embrace and held her hand out. "Come on. I'll lie with you for a while."

* * *

He stood there at the sink, his silver hair covered his eyes as he leaned over, violently coughing, the water in the basin turned a light red in color as a small tablet fell from his open lips. His hands grasped at the marble as he started shaking, his breathing coming in as shallow gasps as he stepped away to collapse on his bed, one hand gripping at the soft material of his bedding as the other rubbed at his throat, trying to down the burning sensation there. A black raven squawked through the open window, before flapping it's wings and flying away, the birds red eyes gleamed in the darkness.

Pale gray eyes opened, a excited expression on the still child- like face that was crowned by long silver hair that was partly twisted into a elegant bun on one side of her face, whilst the rest fell to the middle of her back. Her features were perfect, and her red painted lips was turned into a mischievous grin as her giggles echoed around the formerly silent room.

"I found you!" She exclaimed and lifted her hand as a jet black raven flew through the window and landed on her palm. "So cute, too! You've grown up well."

Gray eyes stared into red ones as she spoke to a tall man who stood protectively behind her seat, his face was covered in a mask and his hair was the same shade as the girls.

"I, too, will go to Cross Academy, please make the arrangements."

Her silver haired companion nodded, and turned his feet making loud 'clacks' in the now quiet room as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: So, a cookie to all those who can guess who the new members are? Come on, it's an easy way to earn a cookie.**

**So, what do you think? Was it worth the wait? Please review! Tell me what you think! **

**Also two more things: A) Is there anything you want to see happen in the story? And B) How long do you want this story this story to continue? Thank you!**

**See you in the next chapter,**  
**~Disaster**


	11. Chapter 11

**Blood Ties 11**

**A huge thank to everyone for your continuous support with this story, you're all amazing!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters.**_

* * *

Deep red brown eyes snapped open as a knock echoed around the room. Kaname tried to lift himself up, but was held down by a pair of arms encircled around him. His still sleeping sister lay on the bed, her hair sprawled out over the pillow. He admired the sight for a moment, listening to her quiet breathing before another knock sounded, the knock seemed hesitant, if that was possible. Kaname sighed and distangled himself from her arms carefully, as not to wake the sleeping beauty up. He reached his long arms out in front of him as he walked, trying to stretch the stiff muscles. He made it to the double doors in the main room and pulled one open, coming face-to-face with a cheerful Takuma.

"Ah, Kaname!" He exclaimed, a little too loud considering the time. "Sorry for waking you up so early, but the Chairman dropped by and asked for you to pop into his office before classes start."

The brunette nodded, using one hand to push his hair away from his eyes. "Thank you, Takuma."

The Noble smiled and waved as he walked away, a book tucked under his arm. Kaname shut the door and began walking back to his room, one hand covering his mouth as he yawned. He smiled as the door closed behind him, Yuki was still asleep, her mouth slightly open and her expression peacefully. He made his way to his wardrobe, and pulled out a fresh uniform and stepped towards the bathroom, stopping only to press a light kiss on his sisters forehead.

He shut the bathroom door behind him gently, as not to make too much noise and rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes before proceeding to strip himself of his clothes and climb into the shower. He sighed as the cold water hit him and his mind slowly began to wake up.

After a few minutes, long fingers turned the dial to turn the shower off and he reached out to grab a soft white towel to wrap around the lower part of his body before stepping out of the large shower cubicle and looking at his reflection in the mirror opposite him. He yawned once more as he took another towel to dry his shoulder length brown hair, leaving it slightly damp as he moved on to dry his body.

Walking out of the bathroom fully dressed, Kaname saw Yuki with her eyes slightly open looking up at him and offered him a tired smile.

"Onii- Sama. Where are you going?" She asked, yawning before she could continue. "It's still early."

"I know, my love." Kaname spoke as he walked over to the bed and kneeled on the soft bedding. "The Chairman wants to see me. Go back to sleep, and I'll be back before you wake up again."

She nodded and he leaned down to press a single soft kiss on her lips, before going back to the door and stepping out, with one more look at Yuki.

* * *

Long fingers clasped the paper and a inaudible sigh passed through perfectly shaped lips.

"I won't admit her without your permission, Kaname- Kun." Kaien spoke, a serious atmosphere circled the room, one that seemed out of place.

"No, let her come. It's time the game begun." Kaname told him.

Kaien inclined his head but didn't ask as the Pureblood stood up and handed the file back over.

"I'll ask one of the Maids to set up a new room, then." The blonde said, dropping the file on the desk, papers spilled out on the wood and gray eyes stared up from a picture on the right hand side of one of the papers.

* * *

A extended hand was grasped by a much smaller one as a elegant body stepped out of the car, a knee length coat blew out behind the form as the wind blew, causing the hood of the coat to blow back slightly, uncovering a beautiful face topped off with long layers of silver hair. Thin lips turned up into a small smile as the girl walked closer towards the entrance of the Academy, closely shadowed by her silver haired male companion. Their shoes made quiet 'clacks' on the floor as the pair walked towards the Chairman's office, taking in the surroundings as they moved.

The tall male knocked on the door, and then pressed his back against the wall as the wooden door opened, exposing a tall blonde man with a welcoming smile.

"Ahh, you must be Maria- Chan!" He said, his smile growing wider. "Come in!"

The young girl smiled as she walked through the door, sharing a final glance at her masked friend.

She met lilac eyes as she entered the room, and watched as the silver haired boy turned to glare at the Chairman, un-hidden rage in his expression. She bowed her head when he looked back at her.

"Welcome to Cross Academy, Kurenai- San!" Kaien exclaimed, his smile grew more and the girl giggled, the sound filled the room like bells.

"Thank you. I'm happy to finally be here, Cross- San."

"Who is this, Chairman?" Zero demanded, as he stood up from his seat, gripping the edge of a wooden desk in one hand.

"I'm Kurenai Maria. Nice to meet you."

"Maria- Chan is the new night class student. Can you show her to the Moon Dorm, Kiryuu- Kun?"

"No." Was all Zero said before walking to the door and storming out.

The sound of the slamming door echoed around in the silence and Kaien sighed, pushing his glasses up higher on his nose.

"I'll take you myself then." He spoke, diving forwards to take the girls small hand. "Come on, Maria- Chan! Class have already started so you can introduce yourself."

* * *

"My Pocky!" Aidou called. "Shiki, I was going to give some to Kaname- Sama and Yuki- Sama!"

"I was hungry." Senri replied, bored as he offered Rima a stick of Pocky.

A childish laugh surrounded the room as Maria walked into the classroom and all heads turned towards the girl as she sat on the edge of the desk at the front of the room, her hair bouncing as she did so.

"I'm glad this seems like a fun class." She sang. "Hasn't class started yet?"

"Who are you?" Hanabusa asked, his tone disrespectful as he stared down at the new student.

"Do you mean me?" She replied, her voice a direct opposite to his.

"It's not a big deal if the new comer introduces herself, Kurenai Maria." Kaname interrupted, his attention going back to Yuki.

Maria danced through the room and kneeled on the desk in front of the Kuran couple.

"Oh, I'm so happy to meet two purebloods!" She exclaimed, grabbing a hand off both of the siblings and holding it to her, and each Noble froze, staring at the scene, the aura of the room tense.

"Nice to meet you." Yuki spoke, her brown-red eyes wide.

Maria stood up, realizing the effect she had on the room.

"I'm sorry, it appears I've caused a heavy atmosphere. I'll excuse myself for now. Goodbye everyone! I look forward to being classmates with you all."

She danced gracefully towards the door, her hair and uniform flowing behind her like a veil.

* * *

Yuki sat at the desk, attempting to do her homework, but looking up at Kaname from under eyelashes every now and again. Kaname sat opposite her on the desk, playing with the chess board. The chess pieces were never in the right place, and he often moved them, as if he was playing his own game. The game would always end with the black King knocked over and the white King and Queen standing side by side, surrounded by Knights and Pawns, before Kaname would sigh, and put them all back the way they were.

Yuki never understood his obsession with the game, but she knew better then to move any of the pieces, because her Brother watched the pieces like they were important, as if he was in a game and he was plotting his next move. He always held the white Queen in his hand as he played, as if it was precious and he was protecting it from the cruelty of the game. Yuki watched her Brother with interest, he looked so deep in thought when he sat at the board, and tonight was no different. Kaname watched the black Queen intensely, as if expecting it to make a move by itself. He moved the two white Knights to flank the white King as the King was moved to stand in front of the black Queen before suddenly using his fingers to push the Queen and watched as it wobbled, before falling over completely and rolling off the board, knocking over a black Pawn in the process.

Kaname sighed, as he usually did, and set all the pieces back, scattered over the board, but hesitated as he was about to place the white Queen down in its place, and put it in the desk drawer instead, away from the game and Yuki raised a eyebrow. This was new. Her brother smiled softly at her, reaching over to press his hand against his cheek, feeling the soft skin there and sighed in contentment when she leaned into his touch, moving her face to kiss his palm gently.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of this chapter? Can you believe this is the 11th chapter already?? It's amazing!**

**I'm actually a bit annoyed at myself now..I wrote a lovely scene at the start of this chapter... only to have to cut it out because it's a rated 'T' fanfic... damn my perverted mind! So, unfortunately, you've missed out on a very detailed Kaname shower and dressing scene. -giggle- I'm going to have to console myself by writing a rated 'M' fanfic. (About Kaname and Yuki of course!) Which i'm hoping to have written and posted soon. ;) It's my first 'M' FF, so i'm not sure how it'll work out. Wish me luck!**

**I do try to personally respond to each and every person who reviews this story, but if I miss anybody, i'm really sorry, and your review is very much appreciated!**

**Congratulations to those who figured out who the new guests to the story was. Hope you all enjoyed your cookies!**

**~Disaster**


	12. Chapter 12

**Blood Ties Chapter 12**

**A giant thank you to everyone who has reviewed/ favourited me or this story. Pick up your thank you cookie in a review! I do try to respond to everyone's review personally, but, if I haven't; I'm sorry! **

__

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters.**

* * *

It was sunset, and as usual, a crowd of Day Class students surrounded the gates that led to the Moon Dorms, yelling the name of the Night students.

Maria stood behind the gates, a look of confusion plain on her features. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Takuma smiling down at her.

"The Day Class are always like this." He stage whispered. "You'll get used to it, so don't worry. You'll do fine!" The blonde patted the girls shoulder comfortingly, before walking over to the band of vampires in the center of the group, the ones closest to the pureblood and began conversing with his friends.

The stone gates opened, and the screaming seemed to intensify as the Night Class all walked out with graceful steps. Maria's eyes searched the horde of Day students for a particular silver haired boy.

Gray eyes met Lilac ones, and Maria inwardly smiled as Zero's eyes widened. The Day Class took advantage of the prefects distracted state and inched closer to the Night Class, trying to grab the attention if their crush.

Aidou, as he normally did, attracted most of the attention with his flirtatious behaviour, though his eyes flickered towards the windows of the Sun Dorms every now and again, looking in vain for the girl who occupied his thoughts since Valentines Day.

"Yuki- Senpai, please accept this!"

The vampires, except for Maria, froze on instinct, turning to see a senior Day Class student bowing in front of the pureblood princess, a single thornless rose held in his out- stretched hand. The boy risked a glance upwards, his light green eyes sparkling as they met Yuki's, a hopeful expression on his face that was framed by short black hair that blew in the light breeze.

An inaudible sigh passed through Kaname's lips as Yuki reached for the rose, her hand curling around the green stem and her little finger brushed against the boys hand, causing goosebumps to erupt on the males skin at her touch. She took the rose, pulling her hand back, breaking their physical contact, but he stepped towards her, bringing himself closer, reaching a hand out as if to touch her, before his fingers could touch her, however, Kaname's arm encircled around the brunettes females waist, holding her possessively against him as he started walking, towing his sister along with him who smiled politely at the human boy.

"Thank you for the rose. It's beautiful." She said, leaning her head on her fiance's arm as they walked. The Nobles, too, continued to walk alongside their leaders whilst trying to avoid the Day Class that was after them.

Still holding the prefects gaze, Maria walked past him, taking in his wide eyes expression with a silent glee, her long silver hair swinging behind her like a cloak as she danced behind the rest of the Night Class, giggling as she saw the way the Day boys eyed her.

As soon as he broke away from her captivating eyes, Zero's awareness came flooding back to him and he shook his head in a attempt to clear it, his hair brushing against his face with the movement. The wails of the human students echoed through his mind, leaving a dull throbbing sensation behind and the thin scraps of his patience slipped away as he began moving, his voice repeating in the air.

"Get back to your Dorms now, Day Class! Curfew has already come so move!"

Most of the students scattered, unwilling to be caught up in the path of the prefects wrath, just leaving a few of the more braver students, who continued screaming after the vampires, staring after them with such admiration. It made Zero sick to think that people worshipped those things. The prefect hated everything about hated everything about the vampires, the beasts who play around with humans when they get bored, using them and then throw them away. He despised them, especially the purebloods. Instinctively, his hand went to his jacket, slipping underneath the fabric and clasping the cold metal of his gun as he glared at the backs of the two brown haired siblings.

"Kiryuu- Kun! Why are the Day Class still here? Curfew was half an hour ago." Kaien walked through the remaining crowd, having to dodge a few of the overly- excited humans and he giggled as he reached Zero. "My students are so energetic! But, Zero- Kun, why aren't they at their Dorms?"

"Don't blame me because the brats won't do as they're told! If it's so simple do it yourself!" The teenager snapped, turning on his heel and stomping away, his anger rolling off him in waves that caused the Day Class to give him a wide space to walk through.

"My dear son is so mean to me!" Kaien wailed, receiving a chorus of 'awww' from the Day Class girls.

"I'm sorry, My Darlings, but you have to go to your Dorms, I'm sure the Night Class appreciated your undying devotion, but they need peace to be able to work, if they don't then they'll get into trouble...You don't want that do you?"

"Of course not, Chairman!"

"Then you should go back to your Dorms so they can go to class." Cross smiled as the students ran away, shocked that Zero could get so annoyed at such cute students.

Takuma chuckled as he and his classmates walked into the school building, shaking his head in admiration. "The Chairman is very cunning, blackmailing the Day Class like that."

"Indeed." Yuki smiled, wondering why no-one thought of doing that before. She took a look up at her brother who's eyes still looked annoyed that she accepted the rose. The young brunette sighed silently and dropped the rose in one of the rubbish bins in the hallway, the blood red petals standing out against the white color of the scrap paper it landed on and her brother looked down at her questioningly. She gave him a small smile and stepped on her tip-toes to kiss his lips once and pulled away, the low heels of her boots clacking on the wooden floor. The Nobles all continued to walk, respectively leaving the two purebloods alone in their intimate moment as Yuki took Kaname's hand, stroking it with her thumb.

"I love you." She whispered.

He pressed his lips against hers again, holding her against him in the now silent hallways, his free hand rubbing the skin of her cheek, feeling it heat up at his touch. The couples noses brushed against each others as their lips moved more insistently around the others.

"If you've finished, class is about to start." A deep voice interrupted the siblings, and they parted to see Yagari leaning against the wall, his expression annoyed and his book tucked under his arm with one hand placed into the pocket of his straight cut pants.

Yuki looked to the ground, in a attempt to hide the blush that was growing on her cheeks as Kaname took her hand and began to walk forwards, effectively dragging his sister beside him.

The siblings took their usual seat at the back of the class room, the remains of Yuki's blush still apparent on her skin as Takuma turned in his seat, a teasing grin on his face as he looked at his best friends.

"Kissing in the hallways, Eh? Hot."

* * *

"I'll make arrangements with the Chairman." Kaname's low voice filled the room, and Yuki and Takuma turned to look at him.

The other occupant of the room bounced excitedly. "I'm so happy! Thank you." Her gray eyes sparkled as she departed, the click of the door closing passing through the now quiet room.

"Is it really okay, Kaname? Will the Chairman even allow her to move out of the Dorm?" Takuma questioned, his expression showing both confusion and worry as he looked at his leader and friend.

"Then you take care of her, Ichijou."

"Eh...?"

* * *

The doors swung open, the moonlight illuminating a path in the previously dark hall, partly concealed by two black shadows. The largest shadow moved as a tall figure walked forwards, allowing more light to enter the room, bouncing off the reflective surfaces and shining on two sets of silver hair, highlighting the faces and giving away their identities. Angry silver eyes flashed as Zero took his Bloody Rose from his jacket, aiming it at the small body he was walking towards, his mouth set in a permanent scowl as he readied his finger on the trigger.

Her face was turned upwards in a small humoured smile, as if she found the scene funny. She flipped her long hair over her shoulder, finding pleasure in the torment that was clear in his expression when the small movement exposed her alabaster neck.

Maria found herself pressed against him, his arm trapping her in a cage as she felt the metal of his gun pressed over her heart and her smile became sadistic.

"I called and you came. You're such a good boy, Zero. I'm glad I chose you."

The pressure of the gun loosened though the Hunters mind screamed at him to shoot. He tried to put his strength on his finger at the trigger, but his body betrayed his mind, his finger stayed inactive, just hovering over the trigger, it would take just one small movement for him to shoot the girl in front of him, yet he couldn't do it, his teeth clenched together, trying to force his body to do as it was told.

"Why..?" He spat, his beautiful eyes full of anger.

Petite fingers curled around the barrel of the gun, and Maria swiftly pushed the gun away, holding it to the side as she stepped closer to the boy, leaning up to whisper in his ear.

"Silly boy. You can't kill me...you already know who I am, don't you?" She giggled, her breath tickling against his skin.

She stepped away from him, her eyes running over the Hunter's body before meeting his glare.

"You've grown up so much since I last saw you, Zero, but you see, you can't kill me, I. The master who gave you life as a vampire. I'm so happy that we have a bond which is unbreakable!" The hand that was gripping the gun slid up his arm, brushing against his neck and finally his cheek, stroking the skin there with gentle movements.

The bang echoed around the room as the gunshot made the the silver haired girl stagger backwards, dropping her arm to press at her shoulder, and looked down to watch her hand get soaked by the blood that oozed from the injury.

"Don't touch me!"

She smiled softly as she winced in pain. "You're the first person to resist. Good boy. However, this is a borrowed body, so I would like for you to stop being violent."

The gun stayed aimed, a long finger twitching with the desire to pull the trigger as his eyes stared at the blood, tainting his sight with the color.

"Come here." She ordered and he took a involuntary step forward. "Let's play again when our wound are healed."

"What..?"

"Ichiru!" Her sweet voice called out, a object falling into her hand, the prefect stared up to where the item fell from, his gaze landing on the back of a silver hair covered head as the person walked away and into a doorway on the hallway on the first floor of the building, giving the girl a perfect opportunity to unsheath the sword in her hand and push the blade into the lower stomach of the distracted hunter.

"Ichiru..." He gasped as he fell to his knees. To an outsider, it would have appeared that the boy was bowing to the females, but the Bloody Rose stayed aimed at her small body.

* * *

**A/N: I am SO sorry for not updating for 5 days! I really am. Cupcakes for all those who forgive me, I was working on my rated 'M' fic, which, I might add, is complete and posted! Perverts unite! Haha. I had a lot of fun writing that one ;) A big thank you to everyone who has supported me with all of my work; it is hugely appreciated, you are the best. **

**I hope that the 'M' fic and this chapter makes the wait up to you?**

**Wow.12th chapter already.. I hope that this story isn't getting boring? **

**Please review and tell me what you think, and let me know if there's anything you would like to see happening in this story.**

**Thank you for reading. See you in the next chapter,**  
**~Disaster**


	13. Chapter 13

**Blood Ties Chapter 13**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters.**_

**A huge thank you to everyone who has supported me through this story, it is highly appreciated and I can't thank you enough. If I haven't responded to your review personally, i'm sorry; I try to, but sometimes I miss someone.**

* * *

"Well, that's another one!" Aidou boasted as he walked next to his cousin who shook his head.

"That's the 86th, right?"

"87th, Kain. Keep up, will you?"

"I think it's a waste of time." Shiki yawned whilst Rima 'Mhm'd' beside him.

"I'm excited about it!" Takuma beamed, looking over his shoulder at Shiki. "It's a great way for us to socialize with the Day Class."

"Takuma's right. If we can safely attend a ball with them, then our dream of pacifism is that much closer." Yuki agreed with a soft smile. "Besides, it'll be nice to have some fun!"

"The Day Class are pretty tame today." Ruka observed, looking over the crowd. "Considering the Prefect isn't here."

"I wonder where he is.." Rima said in a tone that showed that she didn't really care.

* * *

"Shizuka- Sama, is it really okay for us to stay here?"

Maria looked up from her seat on the bed and met her masked companions eyes, staring deeply into the violet colored orbs standing in the doorway before turning back to the body on the bed beside her, stroking the silver hair beneath her fingertips.

"You've both grown up so wonderfully." The fingers went up to caress Zero's closed eye lids, smiling softly. "Eyes so full of hate..just for me. You want to kill me, don't you? My sweet Zero. Payment for my mistakes..You're such a good boy."

A soft sigh escaped the male at the door as Maria's thumb traced the hunters lips, causing the female to look up and she stood.

"I'm going to rest for the day. Ichiru, keep your eye on him." She pressed her hand on Ichiru's cheek as she passed him, and the boy couldn't help but lean into her touch slightly.

"Of course, Shizuka- Sama."

When the female left the room, the boy walked over to the bed, standing over the sleeping form his eyes roaming over the Prefect's face.

"Hello, Onii- Sama."

* * *

Light green eyes scanned the room anxiously, an uncomfortable feeling rising in him as he searched through the group of night students. He turned sideways in his seat so he could see his friends sitting in front, behind and to the side of him.

"Has anyone seen the new student?" Takuma asked, an uncharacteristic sigh falling from his lips as his friends all shook their heads.

"She didn't come to class last night, either." Akatsuki commented, running his hand through his orange hair.

"Zero- Kun has seemed to disappear, too...I wonder if everything's okay." Yuki spoke, worry in her features and Kaname reached up to smooth out the lines between her brow.

"I'm sure everything's fine." He said. "We should pay attention, the Chairman will be coming in soon to talk about the dance."

As Kaname finished his sentence, the door opened and Kaien dances in the room, his usual enthusiasm heightened as he walked towards the desk, trying to rest his arm on the dark haired hunters shoulder who was sitting down. Yagari, however, moved his body forwards as Kaien's elbow went down, resulting in the blonde haired male having to grip the desk to stay upwards, and a class of Vampires trying not to laugh. As always, Cross recovered quickly from the embarrassing situation, smiling widely at the students.

"Good evening, Night Class!" He exclaimed. "As i'm sure you already know, the school ball is tomorrow and I know you're all as excited as I am, but there are some rules that you need to follow. Anybody that doesn't follow the rules will be shot by Yagari."

Kaien started laughing at the look on the Vampires faces, clutching his sides as he continued. "I'm only joking! But there will be a punishment issued by your Dorm Presidents should any of you break the rules; not that I think you will, you're all so well behaved! Okay, rule number one; No harm is to come upon any day class student, if you think someone is going to hurt someone, stop them and report it to your Dorm Leaders. Rule number two; Under no circumstances are you to reveal your secret. And finally rule number three; Have fun! Girls, I expect you all to dress as beautiful as I know you are, and I want a dance from all of you!"

* * *

Kaname slipped his arms through the long sleeves of his white Night Class jacket, pulling it around him and buttoning the silver rose buttons to keep it closed. Yuki looked up from her notepad on the desk, her eyes resting on her brothers body.

"Kaname?" She asked. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going for a walk, my love. I'll be back soon." He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, her face in lined with his stomach.

"Oh, hang on. I'll come with you." She tried to stand up, but his hands kept her in place, causing her to look up at him confused. "Onii- Sama..?"

"That's okay, Yuki. You should stay here and do your homework, we don't want you to get into trouble, do we?"

"Then shouldn't you be doing yours, too?" She countered.

"I did mine when you had your nap after class." He replied as he leaned down to lightly kiss her lips, pulling away before she could respond.

"Fine." She sighed, averting her eyes.

He cupped her face between his hands, pulling her face and up and making her meet his unwavering gaze, using his two index fingers to try and lift the sides of her full lips up in a forced smile.

"Don't make such a face, Yuki." He pressed his lips against hers again, allowing them to linger there long enough for her to kiss back, his fingers stroking her skin softly.

"I'll be back soon." He whispered around her lips.

Yuki pulled back and nodded, giving her brother a small smile before turning back to where her school work sat and picked up her pen.

Kaname could feel his sisters eyes on him as he walked towards the door, a small frown marring his perfect features as he walked through the double doors, hearing them click shut as his quiet footsteps filled the hallways as he walked. Dawn was fast approaching, so most of the Vampires had already retired for the day so the Pureblood was free to think without interruption. He barely registered the feel of the wind blowing against him as he stepped outside. He walked down the stone path that led from the Dorms, the only sign of his presence was his quiet footsteps on the ground and the almost silent sound of oxygen passing through his lips.

A yawn slipped past her mouth as she stood up, stretching her stiff arms in front of her as she walked across the room, resting her pale hands against the cold glass and peering outside. Her eager eyes searched the school grounds, stopping only as they lay on the back of a white uniform, the brown- red orbs widening as she saw him walking into the old exam Dorms where Kurenai Maria was staying. The pressure against the window increased and a low 'crack' could be heard as the glass weakend.

"Kaname..." She whispered. "What are you doing?"

The faint but potent smell of blood attacked Kaname's senses as he entered the main hall, his eyes glued to the small feminine form standing at the top of the stairs, an amused expression coating her child-like features.

"What brings you here on this beautiful night, Kaname- Sama?" She asked, a lightly sarcastic emphasis on the honorific.

"That body..what is your intention?" The male skipped the pleasantries and got straight to the point, his expression cold as he stared the silver haired girl down.

"Do I interest you?" She giggled, taking a few steps down, her shoes tapping on the stairs.

"How vulgar. I think you just want to play a game." He leaned carelessly against the wall.

"Since when did you think of things in such a conscientious manner..since we are both the same kind?"

A hint of a smile pulled at the corner of his lips, threatening to show itself as the brunette answered. "What do you have to gain by coming here? By the smell of it you've already got Kiryuu- Kun, what else could you want?"

"How is that girl? Has she opened her eyes to the cruelty of this life yet? Or is she still living in her protective bubble?"

His body shot up from the wall as his eyes flashed red, he took a step towards the girl, looking at the wall length mirror at the top of the stairs that reflected the top of the Moon Dorm, a light shining from the main window on their room, hinting that Yuki was still awake.

The sudden appearance of a mess of blonde hair in the mirror mildly surprised Kaname as Takuma walked in, a confused yet cheerful look on his face as he looked at his friend.

"Kaname!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"The Chairman asked me to inquire why Maria hadn't attended class. I should be getting back, it's starting to get late." The Pureblood responded, giving the Noble boy a quick glance.

Maria gave Takuma her sweet smile as she spoke. "I haven't been feeling well, I'm sorry." Her gaze fluttered to Kaname as she continued. "Goodnight, Kaname- Sama. Send my regards to Yuki- Sama."

The brunette quickly and gracefully exited the building, sharing a last glance with his green eyed friend.

* * *

Her head lifted from the wooden desk in a sudden movement as the double doors opened, he eyes wide as she rubbed them. Yuki gave her brother a sleepy smile as he walked straight towards her, dropping to his knees where she sat and lying his head down on her lap as his arms encircled her waist, holding himself against her as he breathed in her scent, embracing her presence as Yuki wrapped her small arms around his shoulders, cradling his head as he knelt before her.

"Onii- Sama, what's wrong?" She whispered, caressing his hair between her fingers.

Kaname didn't answer his sisters question, he just tightened his arms around her, holding her that little bit closer, his arms gripping the fabric of her clothing she wore, his silky voice filling the air.

"Yuki, will you lie with me tonight? I'm tired."

* * *

**A/N: Yay, another chapter complete! I'm sorry this took so long to get out; I actually had it written on Friday night and was going to update it then, but I stayed at my sisters over the weekend, and got back this morning, so I didn't have my laptop or my notepad that I write it on, so I'm sorry. On a plus side, i've already started chapter 14, so it won't take too long to get out!**

**What did you think? I know i've changed the plot a little in this chapter, I hope it didn't ruin it for you? Please review and let me know what you think, or if there's anything you would like to see happening.**

**To the people that have messaged me about the AidouXYori paring: This paring will be happening in the future, it won't be in the next few chapters, but it will start to show itself in the future, so i'm sorry, you'll have to be patient for it a little bit longer, but i'll try and make it worth the wait!**

**Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.**  
**~Disaster**


	14. Chapter 14

**Blood Ties Chapter 14**

**A huge thank you to everyone for all your support. It's highly appreciated. -gives you cookies- I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

__

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters. **

* * *

Pale lids slid open to expose a pair of sleepy brown- red eyes and a silent yawn fell from the girls full lips as she sat up, the sheets pooling around her waist as she ran her fingers through her long hair, pulling the tangled locks away from her face. She looked around the familiar room that belonged to her brother, searching for the owner of the room and sighed when she found that the only person in the room was herself. Yuki pulled the red silk sheets from her lower body, swinging her pale legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, her white nightdress falling to cover her knees. She walked over to pull the dark curtains open, squinting in the sudden light from the sun, indicating that it was still day. She sat down on the cushioned window seat, leaning the side of her face against the chilled glass as she waited for her eyes to adjust. She examined the school grounds in a failed attempt to find her fiance, her eyes narrowing at the sight of the Dorms that Maria was using, her memories going back to last night when she saw Kaname there. The brunette couldn't help but be suspicious of what was going on, she knew that her brother was hiding something from her, and she also knew that it had to be very important for him to keep it secret from even her. Her thoughts were interrupted as her eyes spotted a strange sight; Kiryuu Zero storming out of Maria's Dorm, his uniform stained in dry blood and his hair wild. She watched the prefect walk, the grass squishing under his violent steps as he took a shortcut through the small fields surrounding the school. From the corner of her eye Yuki could see a longer pile of silver hair, and she knew that a pair of gray eyes would be doing the same thing as her and the Pureblood could almost hear the giggling that was surely passing from Maria's lips.

Yuki was so wrapped up in her observations of the Hunter that she didn't notice the bedroom door opening and she was only brought back into awareness of her own surroundings when a arm snaked around her slim waist and a set of lips planted themselves against her ear and the familiar scent of her brother wafted through her nostrils, bringing along a sense of security along with the scent.

"You'll hurt your eyes sitting in the sun like that." Kaname whispered in her ear, his small breaths causing shivers to run through her.

"I couldn't sleep. Where have you been?" She asked, leaning into his embrace and a small smile graced her features as she heard him chuckle.

"I was getting you this." He nodded towards where a white box sat at the bottom of the bed, a cream bow tied elegantly at the top. He gave her a little push, encouraging her to open the package. Yuki stood up from her seat, giving Kaname a quick peck on his cheek before dancing excitedly towards the box, a full grin on her now child-like face. She stood at the foot of the bed, holding the two ends of the bow, pulling at them very lightly, as not to damage the soft fabric. She lifted the lid of the box and took out the white pieces of tissue paper, exposing a pile of white material. The tissue paper crinkled under her hands as she placed it on the bed so she could reach for the white item still left in the box, her fingers lightly grasped the top part and lifted it up, her hands holding it so gently as if it was something precious, the bottom of the white fabric fell down swiftly. The dress in her hands was beautiful, the silk fabric was long, designed to cover the back of her legs, but stopped at the knees at the front, it was long sleeved that flared out at the hands. Close- fitting, to hug all her curves but high at the chest to only show a small cleavage. The girl stared at the dress in awe, surprised that something so simple could be so stunning.

"I thought you could wear it to the dance tonight." Kaname said softly and Yuki looked to see her brother lounging casually on the window seat, his back pressed against the window with a small smile on his face as he watched her. The girl placed the dress over the bed carefully as not to wrinkle the material and, giving the dress a final glance, ran towards her brother, launching herself into his lap and wrapping her slim arms around his neck as she nuzzled her face into his shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered as his fingers came to hook under her chin, lifting her face up to look in her eyes.

"Anything for you, my love." Kaname pressed his lips on hers, sliding his hand over the back of her neck, stroking the sensitive skin there, her arms tightened around her brothers shoulders, bringing their bodies closer as his free hand trailed down her arm and back again. Their lips moved together perfectly and the siblings breathing spiked as the kiss deepend more, his tongue running over his lips like an erotic dance, slipping it through her lips when they parted, enticing her own out to play. They pulled each other closer still, their arms molding around the other. Gasps exited the couples lips as the need for oxygen grew, eventually driving their lips apart, but their bodies never quit contact and the Pureblood male rested his forehead against his sisters, enjoying the out of focus gaze she was giving him.

* * *

"Yuki? Are you ready?" Kaname called, knocking on his sisters door lightly.

"Just a minute! I'm trying to find the perfect shoes." She replied, causing the male to laugh a little.

Knowing that his sister would be considerably longer then a minute, he decided to take a seat as he waited. He leaned across the armrest of the sofa, resting his chin on his palm as he closed his eyes.

The Pureblood was wearing his school uniform, the clothing clinging to his body immaculately with a red rose placed on his chest. His hair was in it's usual messy state, swinging down to his shoulders and clinging to his long face.

The door creaked open, soft taps hitting off the wooden floor as Yuki walked in the living room and Kaname's eyes slipped open, locating his lover and widened slightly at the sight of her. The dress fitted her perfectly, the silk bringing out the whiteness in her skin and his eyes slid down the dress where it stopped at her knees, exposing her milky legs which were partially concealed by the straps of her heeled shoes decorated by roses. The males intense gaze climbed up again, watching the few strands of hair that was visible against her arm as it curled slightly at the moment. The rest of her hair was pulled up in a loose bun, the ends of her long brown- red hair tickling against her neck that bore a simple chain with a rose pendant colored with red diamonds.

Kaname's eyes seemed to be glued on her as he rose from his seat and crossed the room towards her in just a few strides, capturing her lips with his own.

"You look beautiful." He whispered as he separated their mouths but wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her against him as his other hand stroked the blush at her cheeks, his thumb massaging her bottom lip gently.

* * *

Laughter and chatter echoed around the hall in different tones and pitches as the Kuran couple entered hand in hand, a huge smile on the females face as she walked alongside her brother and taking in the sight of everyone having fun. She was oblivious to the way heads turned to gawk at the couple, too wrapped up in concentrating on hearing the music over the sounds the students were making.

The Purebloods reached their friends who was sitting at one of the large round tables that was placed on the furthest side of the hall, and Kaname nodded towards Hanabusa in gratitude as the Noble moved to a seat next to his orange haired cousin so there would be enough room for the couple to sit beside each other. A chuckle came from Takuma as he looked over his best friends shoulder as they sat down, causing Yuki to look behind her in an attempt to find out what was so funny.

"Yuki- Chan looks so preety!" Kaien exclaimed as he ran over to the table of friends, narrowly avoiding collision with a group of Day students in his rush.

"Thank you, Chairman."

"It's Uncle! But, as it's a special occasion, I'll let it slip just this once as long as you promise to save me a dance." The blonde man took Yuki's hand in his own and stared down at the girl with wide eyes that she found impossible to resist.

"Um, Okay..just for a little while, though." The brunette quickly added the last part, knowing that if she didn't, she'd be forced to dance with him all night.

"Yay! Later then!" Cross squealed with delight as he departed.

"I wonder where he gets all his energy from.." Takuma laughed as he watched the elder man dance through the crowd.

"You have plenty of energy yourself, Takuma." Yuki joked.

"Hey, Hanabusa. Shouldn't you be off dancing with one of your dates?" Akatsuki asked, masked humor in his voice. "I'm sure they're all dying for a dance with their 'Idol- Senpai."

"I told them I'd dance with them later." The blue eyed male responded, waving to a line of girls waiting at the wall a few feet away from them.

"You shouldn't leave them waiting too long, Hanabusa. They might get bored." Yuki jumped in the conversation, giggling at his shocked expression as he spoke.

"You're right! Thank you, Yuki- Sama!" He dove up from his chair, crossing the space between him and his admires in two long steps. "Okay, girls! Who wants the first dance?"

Takuma and Yuki chuckled at the screaming reaction of the humans until a nervous looking Day Class student dressed in a knee length light blue dress approached the Noble.

"Um, excuse me, Ichijou- Senpai. Will you dance with me?"

The vampire smiled at the human as he stood up and took the girls hand. "It'd be a pleasure."

The remaining vampired began their own conversation, laughing amongst each other as Yuki sighed in happiness, her free hand playing with the vase that was placed on top of the white table cloth covering the table as her eyes searched the crowd again, a soft smile on her lips as she watched the different colors of the students dresses move around them as they danced with their partners in practices steps.

Her eyes stopped as they came across lilac ones, staring into the cold orbs that belonged to the school's prefect who was leaning against one of the stone pillars near the main entrance, and Yuki was surprised that he didn't turn his head in disgust as he usually did, instead he held her gaze. Wine and lilac staring into each other.

"Yuki?" A silky voice distracted the girl and she turned towards her brother. "Would you like to dance?"

Yuki nodded and smiled as Kaname stood up, raising their entwined hands to press a kiss on her knuckles as she rose from her seat swiftly and began walking towards the dance floor, seeing, from the corner of her eye, the silver haired boy still staring at her which, if she was being honest with herself, made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

The brunettes glided along the floor effortlessly in each others arms, each of their moves graceful and precise under the bright lights, causing some of the other couples stop and stare in amazement as the Kurans dances, joined shortly after by Kain with Ruka, Shiki with Rima and Aidou with a blonde haired Day Class girl.

Kaien walked over to his fostered son, raising a hand to ruffle the silver hair as he watched over the dance floor with a soft smile.

"I knew that safe co-existence was possible." The blonde boasted before turning his gaze to Zero. "Kiryuu- Kun, I know you think it's impossible, but I want you to, someday, understand my way of thinking."

"It is impossible. The past can never be erased." The Hunter turned and walked out of the door, shoving his hands into his pockets as the cold air hit them, his mouth set in a hard line as he walked towards the old test Dorms.

* * *

**A/N: Yay. 14th chapter complete! I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter's a little longer then the last, and I hope it meets all of your expectations; if there is anything you want to see happening in this story, the please, let me know, and I will be more then willing to fit in with the story if it's possible.**

**Please review and let me know what you think, each review is appreciated. :) **

**I'm working on other stories at the same time as writing this; but 'Blood Ties' is my main project, for details and updates see my profile, it'll be up to date with everything you need to know regarding my stories, including up and coming projects. **

**Thank you for reading. Please remember to leave a review if you liked it,**  
**~Disaster**


	15. Chapter 15

**Blood Ties Chapter 15**

**A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, your support is amazing!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters**_

* * *

"Is it my turn yet?" A blonde head appeared at the door, a hopeful expression on the mans face as he stared at the Kuran siblings. They had eventually moved to the balcony to dance, away from the watching eyes of the Day Class.

"Chairman, the song hasn't finished yet." Yuki spoke, not looking away from her brother as they continued to dance.

"But Yuki- Chan, you've said that for the past four songs. Don't you want to dance with your Uncle?" He dawned a hurt expression, pulling his eyebrows together and turning the corners of his lips down.

The female rolled her eyes, not buying the act but stopped anyway, keeping her arms around Kaname's neck, looking at him with an apologetic expression.

"It's okay, Yuki." He said, raising one hand from her slim waist to stroke her cheek, his fingers lingering there as he continued. "I have something I need to do anyway."

"Onii- Sama?" She asked, inclining her head to the side slightly in confusion.

"Don't worry, stay here and have fun. I'll be back soon." He pressed his lips to hers lightly, almost instantly pulling away again.

Yuki stepped up on her tip-toes to kiss him again, still confused as to why he had suddenly gone distant, as if he was waiting for something to happen, so she was slightly surprised when his arm still around her waist tightened considerably, holding her tight against him as he lifted her up a little, her feet hovering over the ground so she didn't have to reach up so high. His lips melded perfectly with hers and a small sigh passed through perfectly shaped masculine lips.

"Hey. Save it for later you two." Kaien whined. "I want to dance."

She smiled softly at her brother, her cheeks lightly stained as the blood rushed up and her breathing slightly erratic as she set her feet down and unwrapped herself from his hold on her, grabbing his hand as she took a step backwards, reluctantly putting a small space between the couple.

Kaien took full opportunity of the situation, skipping forwards and taking Yuki's free hand, his expression like a little child's who has just been given a new toy. Kaname bent over his sisters hand that he was holding, pressing a chaste kiss on the back of it as the older man lightly tugged on her, a new song was playing in the spacious hall, and sounding through the balcony with its beautiful melody.

The Purebloods didn't let go of the others hand until it was absolutely necessary and the brunette male watched as his fiance turned away from him, entering the large room with the impatient Chairman. He continued watching as they began to dance, his eyes never leaving her body until they twirled and disappeared withing the crowd. Kaname internally sighed as she left his line of sigh before he, too, walked into the hall but turned right, taking the quickest route to the exit, politely refusing the invitations to dance that the Day Class gave him.

The Pureblood followed the strongest scent trail of the Hunter, the most recent path he took. He could smell blood surrounding the air he walked through, so Kaname didn't feel surprised when the trail led him to old test Dorms. His hands pushed the already open door wider and his brown-red eyes narrowed slightly in the sudden light shining from the entrance as he walked in, the door closing with an almost silent click behind him.

The walk across the room was short, though the brunette didn't rush as his eyes looked straight ahead without holding any emotion. His eager ears could still hear music from the hall and he wondered idly if his sister was enjoying herself. Yuki's delicate face was permanently stitched into the threads of his brain, taking over his every thought as she so often did. His footsteps were silent as he walked gracefully up the carpeted stairs. His mind barely registered making it to the top, though his unnaturally sharp instincts automatically searched the room for anything important, until quiet voices caused him to snap back into reality. The voices were faint until he payed enough attention, then it was unmistakably clear as if he, himself was part of the conversation.

"Don't touch me." The distinct voice that belonged to Kiryuu Zero hissed.

A giggle that belonged to Maria echoed out of the room as Kaname turned a corner. He stopped against the wall looking at a mirror that was inside the room, visible through the partly open door.

From his angle he could see the room reflected in the mirror and he watched as the scene played out in front of him. Maria was sitting on a Victorian style sofa, a teasing glint in her eyes as she stared at the silver haired boy standing a few feet away.

"I can save you, Zero." She purred as she stood up. "You just have to listen to me."

Kaname's eyes were attracted to another addition to the party and he could almost hear Zero's eyes widening.

A masked male walked into the room, his hair was also silver, working together with the mask to cover his face so only his lips that was pressed into a straight line was visible as he stared down at the lifeless body he held in his long arms that was covered by the black coat he wore. One of his arms supported the females body's neck, capturing some of her long silver hair as the rest of it sprawled down his leg. Sharp taps of heels could be heard as Maria skipped the few steps towards the body and reaching out to grab the hand that lied limply against her side.

Pale lids slowly slid open at the contact, exposing a pair of emotionless pale pink eyes. A tiny smile graced the older females lips as Maria collapsed backwards, falling unconscious against the soft fabric of the sofa, one arm dragging over the side and grazing the floor as her silver locks spilled out on the cushion her face landed on.

Her voice was calm as she was set on her feet, a direct opposite to the cheerful tone that she always used when she was posing as Maria.

"Do you remember this body, Zero?" She asked, her white kimono dancing around her as she took a step closer to the Prefect. "My real body."

"Hio Shizuka. I never forget." Zero's hands tightened into his fists at his side as he glared into the eyes of the female, his hatred clear in the way he set his face. His lilac eyes watched her every movement as she walked towards him, the way her silver hair bounced around her face with each step she took.

"I'll save you from becoming a 'Level E', Zero. You just need to come with me. As my servant." She turned her head to the side slightly, purposely exposing her pale neck as her hair fell into her face, watching his face as his eyes flashed red as he stared at the womans neck intently, as if he could actually see the blood pumping through the skin barrier that suddenly seemed ridiculously thin. "All you need to do is drink my blood."

Shizuka took advantage of his distracted state to walk closer, she could hear his un-even breathing as she stopped a few steps away. The female was mildly surprised when he suddenly jerked backwards, a silver chain appearing from his uniform jacket as he drawed the Bloody Rose and aimed it at the woman.

"Stay away from me, Shizuka!" He shouted, his angry voice echoing around the lightly furnished room.

She smiled carelessly at the boy. "Put the gun down, Zero."

The Pureblood enjoyed the internal fight that was clear in the Hunters eyes as he struggled to keep the gun aimed and ready, his teeth were clenched with the effort, but his finger on the trigger loosend against his will.

"Don't you just feel like obeying me?" She asked tauntingly. "You're the first to resist, but as your 'master' you cannot oppose my orders, Zero."

She kept her smile on her face as he lowered the fun, his frustration rolling off him in waves as he tried to fight against movement.

"You're a good boy." She took the final steps towards him, standing so close she could feel his breath tickling her forehead. "Give your blood to poor me. I'm being chased."

The other male glared at the scene, his mask hiding his hurt expression under it. Ichiru looked away sharply, turning his gaze to Maria on the sofa, unable to watch as Shizuka bit his brother, but heard the quiet 'ugh' that passed through Zero's lips. The humans eyes were cold as he walked to the unconscious body, leaning down to pick the girl up gently, as if she was something precious and leaned her head against his shoulder whilst his hands supported her back and legs.

The boy didn't spare another glance at Shizuka and Zero as he walked to the door that was opposite where he had previously entered. He felt eyes on him as he exited the room and he instinctively scanned the hallway, shaking his head slightly when he found it empty, though the silver haired boy could have swore he heard the almost silent sound of footsteps.

* * *

"Chairman! Wakaba- San's hogging Idol- Senpai! Can't you stop it?!"

Yuki took full advantage of the situation when Kaien released her so he could address the horde of irritated Day Class girls. She turned away, rushing through the crowd in an attempt to get away. The Pureblood hid behind a unsuspecting Takuma who was taking a short break from dancing, he looked behind her, amused by the cautious expression on the females face.

"Yu-"

"Shh." She hissed. "Don't let him find me. I think my feet are going to fall off."

"Eh..? Oh, you mean the Chairman?" The blonde chuckled, jokingly stepping to the side so part of her body was viewable.

"Takuma!"

His loud laugh rumbled through the room, and a few stray Night Class students stared at the display with wide eyes. They never got used to how casual the green eyed Noble was allowed to be with the Purebloods; something unheard of in Vampire society.

Yuki's eyes shot to the balcony that she and her brother had inhabited earlier. she felt un- easy, as if something was wrong, but she didn't know what, she suspected that it had something to do with whatever her brother was hiding from her, and whilst Yuki tried to respect his secrecy by not prying, she couldn't help but be worried, and her curious nature was beginning to get the better of her.

"Have you seen Kaname?" She asked her blonde friend, an un- comfortable feeling rising in her as her eyes flickered in the direction of the test Dorms, watching the flickering lights in one of the windows that was barely visible from her current place.

"I thought he was still on the balcony." He said as he got dragged away again by an impatient Day Class girl. "See you later, Yuki. Have fun!"

Yuki's laugh sounded like the most beautiful bells at the sight. "I'll try."

She walked towards the exit subtly, trying to stay out of the Chairman's view. She sighed in relief when the cold air of the night hit the bare skin of her face, chest and legs. Her feet swiftly descended the few steps that led from the hall, her small heels clicking against the concrete as she walked down the path that was dimly lighted by the faint shine of the moon that escaped the barrier of trees.

* * *

Hanabusa's aqua blue eyes seemed to be glued to the girl he held in his arms as the twirled effortlessly to the beat of the music. He took in every part of her, absorbing the image into his mind. To him she was the picture of beauty. Her calm face was free of all make- up and was partially covered by strands of chin length blonde hair that shined brown when the light hit it. The slim form that belonged to the girl was dressed in a knee length, spaghetti strap dress in a shade of dark green that brought out the creamy color of her skin. Her warm brown eyes looked up at Aidou with a soft, humored smile.

"Aidou- Senpai, the song is over."

The blonde boy stared at her for a moment, trying to gasp the meaning of her words before reluctantly dropping his arms. "Right.."

The female bowed, breaking eye contact to hide the faint blush that appeared against the skin of her cheeks as a response to the way he was staring at her, "Good night, Aidou- Senpai."

"Wait." He called as she turned around and he reached out to grab her hand, amazed by the softness of it. "I didn't ask your name."

"My name's Sayori."

* * *

The door handles turned as the double wooden doors opened and Yuki sighed as she walked in, welcoming the warm air that surrounded her, heating her frozen skin.

"Kaname?" She called out. "Are you here?" She closed her dark eyes as she stood in the center of the room, trying to sense some other presence in the room. Her shoulders slumped slightly when she found the entire suite empty except for herself, her usual perfect posture forgotten as she tried to understand the anxious feelings that was rising in her. The brunette hated feeling useless and a frustrated set of air exited her lips.

When her brown-red eyes opened again they were instantly attracted to the flickering lights of the test Dorms again and, with her face and mind stubbornly set, she turned back to door, pulling it shut as she slowly began to walk out the room.

* * *

**A/N: Really sorry this chapter took so long, i've been busy with some other work. I hope this chapter makes it up to you! Please review and let me know what you think. Is there anything i'm doing wrong so far? Or is something that you would like to see? Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Blood Ties Chapter 16**

**A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, you are all completely epic!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters**_

* * *

Silver hair flowed down to her waist as Shizuka took a step back, blood coloring her alabaster skin as it ran from her mouth in a single drop. Her pale pink eyes stared at the Hunter, watching as he dropped his head into his hands.

"No more." He whispered to himself, trying to gain control, to do what he came here for. Through his fingers he could see the Purebloods small smirk and his hand instinctively reached out to grab her throat, his fingers wrapping around her slim neck.

"It is Pointless, Zero." She purred, secretly humored by his actions. "You should just act like a puppet for now. You cannot even use your strength on those fingers at my neck, can you?"

Zero's cold eyes closed as he tried to block out the sound of her voice, disgusted by the sweetness of it. He pointed his gun at the top of his leg, momentarily hesitating before pulling the trigger. His stomach tightend and his breath came in a strangled gasp as the anti- vampire bullet pierced through him, the pain giving him the perfect distraction and his fingers tightend against the females neck, choking her as he spoke.

"Don't you take anything else away from me!"

The Bloody Rose aimed higher, the Hunter pressing it against Shizuka's chest as he pulled his finger back again, feeling satisfaction as the shots echoed around the room and the smell of Pure blood filled the air. His lilac eyes opened and narrowed at the sound of high pitched laughter coming from the woman. Shizuka pulled out of Zero's grip on her with ease, jumping back as she pulled the now blood soaked ribbon from around her body, giving a full view of her red splattered Kimono.

"Ha ha ha! I will not die with this much. You do want to kill me don't you?"

"You will take no more...from me." He pulled the trigger again several times, watching as she moved swiftly to dodge all but one. "I'll finish everything." He promised.

The sound of blood dripping from the females wounds was impossibly loud as he kept the gun aimed. "Let us put an end to this, Shizuka, and be at ease. I've lived only for this day."

A low hiss exited Zero's lips as a sword stabbed through his lower arm and he turned his gaze to the direction of where it came from. His eyes widened as a pair of lilac orbs stared back at him and he felt the arm of his uniform get soaked by the blood that was gushing out around the blade. "Ichiru!"

The masked male glared at his twin as his low voice surrounded the room. "Shizuka- Sama, How long do you intend to play around? It's not safe."

"Don't do such unnecessary things, Ichiru!" The Pureblood hissed, causing the younger boy to grit his teeth as Zero pulled the weapon out of his arm, wincing as the movement caused more blood to rush out of the wound and coat his skin in the thick liquid. "It was uncalled for."

"Shizuka- Sama, do you plan on leaving that Devil Spawn the way he is?"

"Heh." The female walked towards the door, leaving a trail of blood drops behind, stopping only to address her companion. "I still have something I need to do. Don't worry; I do not intend to die yet."

Zero rushed to door to follow her whilst limping slightly on his injured leg. "Shizuka!"

A long arm stretched out to touch the door, blocking the Hunters way as Ichiru stared down at his brother a sarcastic smile. "It's cruel of you to leave me out, Onii- Sama. We haven't had a proper conversation in so long, and, after all, we are twins."

* * *

A black Queen chess piece was being twirled around between long pale fingers as a tall shape leaned against a cold window, his red- brown eyes watched as a silver haired female walked in, her pale pink eyes meeting his.

"Kuran's son, why are you here?" She asked in a monotone as she crossed him to look out of the window and the smell of her blood filled his senses as his gaze followed her.

"It's a peaceful room." He stated matter of factly.

"I see...it's the same for me. There's no-one to disturb me here... Let me ask that question again. Why are you, of all people, attending this school?"

"It's a decent place to get what I want." He said as he pushed himself up from the wall, appearing behind the female as one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her towards him in a iron- lock hold as his lips went to her ear, his warm breath brushing against the sensitive skin there as he whispered. "If I were you, I probably would have done the same. You see, Shizuka, I'm like you. I do it for myself."

Her eyes inconspicuously widened as she felt something sharp being pushed through her chest as she looked down, seeing Kaname's hand, soaked in blood, sticking out in front of her.

"You do not seem to be very surprised."

"No." She agreed, looking at the hand with a twisted humor. "I was thinking of taking someones life...but you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Don't think I ever would have let you hurt Yuki." His blood covered hand slipped back into her body again and he felt the silent grunt that passed through her as his hand stopped. "Can you feel that? I'm holding your heart. Do you know what will happen if I take it out now?"

She sighed as blood dripped from her wounds again, hearing the subtle splashes on the floor. "Such a dirty trick...You knew this would happen and was waiting for the opportunity, no?"

"You're correct. Previously injured by a Hunters weapon, even a Pureblood being such as yourself may cease to live. It's foolish to fight an un-hurt Pureblood, the battle would never end." He spoke. "But I still wanted your pure blood and you needed the Kuran's blood, too, didn't you? That's why you came here."

"That girl is only worthy of being a piece. For now. Only death awaits the loser of this game."

The grip on her heart tightened slightly as his other hand grabbed her chin in a strong grasp, exposing her neck so Kaname could lower his face towards it, his white fangs gleaming as the moonlight hit of them. "Shizuka, your life. It's mine. I will use all of my power to protect Yuki."

* * *

The brothers faced each other in the doorway, both of them examining the others face that was the same as their own until Ichiru broke the painful silence. "Did you really never realize, dear Onii- Sama?"

"Wha-?" Zero stopped as he saw his twins smirk.

"Those parents of ours...they eventually became meaningless to me...and Zero, who I used to love so very dearly..I've actually always hated you." The youngest twin's eyes were cold as he spoke, the words coming out as casual as a every-day conversation. "I do believe you owe me a 'thank you' though, it was me, who asked Shizuka- Sama to keep you alive."

"Because you wanted to kill me with your own hands."

"That's right." Ichiru bent his head towards his brother so he could whisper in his ear his ear, his low voice taunting. "Have you suffered enough, having your life twisted by vampires? Have you suffered as much as me?"

"They were our parents, Ichiru!"

"Yet they only ever payed attention to you! Mom. Dad. Even Master! They only ever saw you!" The younger of the two drawed a dagger from his coat, his face twisted as he rushed the point towards the other but only to have it blocked by the blade of the sword that Zero still held. Ichiru panted in frustration, a light sheen of sweat appearing on his forehead as he tried to make the blade of the sword give in until Zero's lilac eyes widened.

"Blood...the scent's just got stronger."

"Shizuka- Sama!" The dagger fell lifeless to the ground as the Human panicked, suddenly worried as he ran out of the room, his shoulder grazing against the door in his rush as he ignored the calls of his name behind him.

"Ichiru!"

* * *

She shivered slightly as the cold air hit her again as she walked across the grounds, worried as she caught scent of Pure blood and her footsteps quickened considerably, just below the pace of a run. She breathed in the sickly sweet smell of blood, relaxing as she realized it wasn't her brothers, but continued her entrance to the test Dorms regardless.

Her feet moved quickly to the second floor, following the strongest scent of the blood until she stopped outside an open door, her deep eyes wide as she tried to take in the scene in front of her.

"Kiryuu- Kun?" She asked as a silver haired male stared up at her, tears falling from his pained eyes, a white porcelain mask lay on the floor beside him. Her gaze went down to the lifeless body he held in his arms as he stood up. Yuki faintly recognized the woman from various books she had read at home. "Hio...Shizuka?

A gasp fell from the brunettes lips as the older females body began to crack, her eyes wide as it shattered, leaving nothing but empty clothes and glass shards and a small pale hand covered her mouth in shock.

"Zero- Kun?! What....happend?" She trailed off as the boy glared at her, and she noticed a subtle difference. "You're not Zero- Kun.."

A loud crash caused Yuki to turn away, looking behind her to try and find the source of the sound and, after finding nothing, turned around to find the room empty, the windows open and the thick curtains blowing inwards. She sighed heavily, looking at the glass shards lying on the floor as she tried to figure out what was happening. "Onii- Sama...where are you?"

* * *

The Pureblood sighed as she walked, her fingers pinching the skin at the bridge of her nose as she attempted to sort her mind out until she heard a low and pained groan. Her eyebrows pulled together as she looked to the side of her, a tall figure lay on the ground next to a mess of broken shards from a plant pot. A pale hand held the largest shard as if the whole pot had shattered under his pressure, the sharp edges cut deep into his palm as his grip on it tightend, dark red blood trickled down his hand like running water, disappearing down his ruffled up sleeves of his uniform. She saw his long legs lying limp on the ground as his other hand clutched his throat, his breath coming in as short desperate gasps. She recognized the angry eyes that stared up at her, so similar to the ones she found in the Dorms, yet so different at the same time. She felt a deep sympathy towards the unusually vulnerable hunter and he feet moved towards him without being consciously aware of her actions.

"Zero-...Kun?"

"Get away from me!" He hissed as he tried to climb back to his feet, wincing as the cold air blew against the raw wound on his leg.

"Kiryuu- Kun, what's happend here? I can smell blood all over this place."

She reached her hand out towards him as she was him stagger forwards, as if he was going to collapse to the ground again, but the silver haired male jerked away as far as he could before her slim fingers could grab any part of him and she let her hand drop back to her side with a mumbled apology. The cold wind that blew around the two teenagers was impossibly loud as the otherwise silent confrontation continued. Concerned brown-red eyes stared into angry lilac one as their hair danced wildly in the wind. Her hand extended itself towards the boy again, hesitating slightly before placing it against his shoulder, ignoring his attempts to pull away, he was no match for her un-human strength in his weakened condition.

"Get off me, Vampire!"

"Zero- Kun..Please, just let me take you to the Chairman for help." Her eyes were wide as she pleaded, her mind stubbornly set. "I'll leave you alone then, but just let me help you."

* * *

Yuki's exhausted body slumped against the wall as he head leaned on the wooden doorframe. Familiar voices sounded through the closed door as her eyes slid close. Kaname and Kaien talked in the elders man office and Yuki decided to give them a moment before reporting to the Chairman that Zero had safely returned to his Dorm room. She let her mind wander as she rested her eyes until she heard her name being brought up in the conversation and she listened closer, her eyes blinded from the intense light of the wall lamp above her as they snapped open.

"How long do you intend to lie to her, Kaname- Kun? How long are you going to play the loving and doting Onii- Sama?"

Her hand automatically went to circle the cold brass of the doorhandle and turn it slightly to the right as she heard an almost inaudible sigh pass through Kaname's lips and Yuki could just see the expression that she knew would accompany that kind of sigh in her mind. Her eyes bore into the wood of the door just inches away from her face as she heard her Uncle speak again.

"Kaname- Kun, over the years i've thought of yourself and Yuki as my family, and I don't want either of you to get hurt, but don't you think the girl deserves to know the truth?"

"She shouldn't have to deal with such a dark truth hanging over her. She's too pure for it." The subtle sounds of liquid sloshing around in a glass filtered through the stunned girls ears as she tried to block out the recurring echo in the mind as he continued. "I would have been happier if I was born as her real older brother."

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you like this chapter, I'm trying my best to keep a good read for you all. Is there any part of this chapter that you think I need to re-do? I'm not too sure how this chapter has turned out, my mind's currently dead. Please review and tell me what you think, I'm anxious to hear your views. :) Thank you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Blood Ties- Chapter 17**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story!!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**_

**The italics are flashbacks, in case that isn't obvious. ^^**

* * *

Kaname's back was tense, perfectly straight in his seated position, his chin lay carelessly in the palm of his hand as he leaned his weight against it. A simple wine glass was held in his free hand and his eyes watched the pale red liquid dance around in the container, the only indication that his pale hand was very slightly shaking. The Pureblood looked up at the Chairman as his mind slowly digested the question that caught his attention.

"How long do you intend to lie to her, Kaname- Kun? How long are you going to play the loving and doting Onii- Sama? Kaname- Kun, over the years I've thought of yourself and Yuki as my family, and I don't want either of you to get hurt, but don't you think the girl deserves to now the truth?"

The Pureblood's calm and emotionless face showed nothing of his inner confusion as he willed his scattered brain to concentrate. He felt raw power being pumped throughout his body and his nerves were on edge as images of a brunette female flashed through his mind. Her soft face and caring eyes were a recurring theme in his thoughts as he answered in a low tone. "She shouldn't have to deal with such a dark truth hanging over her. She's too pure for it."

Kaname felt disgusted with himself as the other truth rang in his mind. Whilst his previous words were completely honest, that Yuki was too precious to be tainted by such a secret, it wasn't the only reason. Though he wouldn't admit it out loud, or even fully to himself, Kaname was scared of what her reaction would be. He knew she would hate him and the thought of her leaving him put an indescribable ache in his cold heart and he allowed himself to voice the thought that had nagged him ever since she had been born, each time he held her in his arms and every time he kissed her.

"I would have been happier if I was born as her real older brother."

The blonde's eyes shot up towards the door as he saw it swung open and his sharp vision took in the edge of a white dress and strands of brown hair as he heard low and muffled cries before they disappeared, leaving behind the sound of heels tapping recklessly quick against the stone floor of the school grounds, as if someone was desperately running away. Kaname's back was turned towards the Chairman as his unusually wide eyes stared at the open door with an expression of dread as the footsteps faded away and his while body seemed to wince as the sound of a heavy door being forcefully slammed echoed through the sudden silence moments later. The Purebloods previous distraction and confusion slipped away from him as he uttered the only word that made sense to him,

"Yuki..."

* * *

Lilac eyes, partially obscured by wild strands of wet silver hair, traced hidden patterns in the plain white ceiling of his Dorm room and unrestrained droplets of water fell in streaks down Zero's face before traveling along the bare skin of his throat and across the muscular planes of his chest and stomach, staining the dark sheets of the single bed he lay on as the drops fell off his torso. Cold air blew under his closed door, working alongside his wet body to make him shiver, but the Hunter made no movement to cover himself. After a while the back of his mind distantly picked up the sounds of footsteps and voices out in the hallway, giving away the presence of some Day Class boys returning from the ball, but his brain refused to make sense of the noises, making them seem like nothing but annoying bangs and distorted tones. Zero sighed as he failed to block them from his head and heaved himself up into a seating position, his strong hand grasped onto the white towel he held tightly, as if it was his lifeline.

The sound of his bones cracking back into his place echoed around his room as he stood up from his bed, dropping the towel lifelessly to the ground and replaced it with a slightly wrinkled white shirt, pulling it on his still damp body, the ends of the fabric brushing against his dark bottoms as he lazily buttoned it up, leaving the top two buttons undone and made his way to where his shoes lay near the door, suddenly desperate to escape his prison- like room.

* * *

Yuki ignored the crumpling of her dress as she slid down the wall, the silk fabric brushing against her legs as her slim arms wrapped around them, hugging her knees to her chest. Her wide eyes watched the moonlight that streamed in through the open curtains and dimly lighted the room as her head fell back against the hard wall behind her in an attempt to force her brain to shut down.

Her whole body seemed to shake as the sound of the double doors leading to the room opening filled the room, her eyes narrowed, but seemed to be glued to the floor. Yuki felt the pressure of arms being wrapped around her shoulders and the sensation of being pulled to the side before she landed on a vast chest. The female instinctively leaned into the familiar embrace of her lover, trying to grasp the warmth she knew would be there, momentarily oblivious to the the tense way he held his shoulders.

"Yuki...Please don't cry."

She blinked, her hand going up to press against her cheek, an un-humored laugh slipping through her lips as she felt the warm salt water of her tears that she never registered falling from her eyes. She pressed her now damp hand against Kaname's chest, pushing away from his safe hold and her still tearful eyes met his and the thoughts she tried so hard to suppress rushed forcefully through her mind, leaving the girl feeling emotionally tired and weak.

Her deep eyes were trained to the males face, watching the shadows play against his nose and cheekbones as she took a shaky breath. The oxygen seemed to clog up her throat as she tried to speak, stumbling over the simple words.

"Onii-Sa-....Kaname, who are you?"

She saw his jaw clench as she spoke, his eyes tightening as he continued to gaze at her. His lips opened, as if to talk, but all she heard was a quiet sigh from them as they closed again. His face was undeniably vulnerable as he stared at her, his perfect demeanor gone. Defenseless only around her.

"Yuki..." His tone was full of untold emotion, despite being a low whisper. His hand went out to towards her, aiming to stroke her cheek and his shoulders slightly slumped as she winced away from his touch, scooting further away from him. He couldn't look at her then, feeling that a single frown from her would crush him. "I'm sorry.."

The window, now above her, began to crack under her emotional outlet as her plea for the truth was rewarded with nothing but silence, her small hands turned into fists against the floor beneath her as the glass from the window shattered, narrowly avoiding cutting her as they fell to the ground, the moonlight glinting against the razor sharp edges.

"Tell me! Please, Kaname. Just tell me. I need to know the truth! I don't want to be one of these people that you don't trust to be able to deal with it. I can't be one of those people, Onii- Sama!"

"Yuki...I'm not.." The Pureblood male stopped, for once lost for words as is eyes continued to bore through the carpet under him. "I'm..."

"Kaname...please..just tell me." She repeated again, struggling against the desire to bury herself in his arms, knowing that, if she did, she would lose the will to fight against him.

He sighed loudly, finally looking up at her with a saddened expression, knowing that he could never deny her anything and he reached out again, ignoring her attempts to pull away and his hand cupped her warm cheek, his fingers stroking the skin there, gently caressing her face as if for the last time as he began speaking, his deep voice never ventured higher then a whisper and his eyes watched different expressions play on his loves face.

"Do you...Do you remember the first time that you left the basement? You saw portraits of the previous Kuran family members in the main hall. Do you remember the one that interested you the most? The oldest one?"

Kaname watched as the girl nodded, his hand holding her cheek just a little bit tighter. "That's the real me. That is who I am."

"O-Onii- Sama?..I don't understand."

* * *

The shallow water rippled as tear drops fell into the fountain, distorting the reflection of Kuran Yuki who stared down at the softly moving water. She sat on the stone wall that made the fountain, the long sleeve of her dress getting soaked as she dipped her hand in, feeling the coolness of the water coat her skin as she ran her fingers across the rough base of the elegant fountain, watching as the previously clear water got stained with red. Silent sobs shook her small frame as she recalled the incident that led her to this secluded place. She brought her hand up out from the water, ignoring the insistent drips falling from her fingertips, to wrap both of her arms securely around herself, as if to stop herself from falling apart. The thoughts in her brain seemed to bang against the confines of her skull, leaving behind an ache that settled itself in both her heart and mind.

_"Stop lying to me! That man was cold hearted and selfish! He didn't care about anyone! You're not him! I grew up with you...You're my brother. You're my warm, caring loving Kaname. I know that is true, so why do you keep lying to me?! You...can't be him...You're not...Onii- Sama?" Yuki gasped as she pulled herself away from him, a shard of glass penetrating the skin at her hand as she used it to support herself to stand up, refusing to look at the male in front of her as her shaking body struggled, jerking away when his hand reached out to steady her. _

"Kaname..." She sobbed, tightening the hold she had on herself in an almost painful grip. Her tears fell carelessly down her face that was flushed with exertion. She felt the cold water from her sleeve soak through the fabric it was pressed against and the females exhausted eyes slid close as she felt a sudden gust of heavy wind blow her long hair around her face, the locks harshly whipping at the skin as the scene replayed in her mind again and again, her sobs getting louder each time she saw his face in her mind.

_Her bare leg grazed against the edge of the coffee table as she rushed passed it, a yelp of surprise escaping her as she desperately tried to cross the room and away from Kaname who watched the crying girl run away from him with a broken expression, his hands extending towards her yet again, wordlessly begging her to come back to his arms. His heart beat was impossibly fast as he took a step towards her when she stopped and stared at him, the moonlight illuminating her beautiful face and spot lighting the tears that ran down her cheeks in a never-ending stream. _

_"Yuki..." Was all he said as he stalked closer towards the girl, his eyes giving away his current weakness. _

_"Don't...touch me..Kaname. I..I don't even know who you are anymore. I said don't touch me!" _

_His hand hovered over her cheek, just an inch away from making contact and his whole body seemed to be frozed under his command. His stomach tightend as he heard a sob pass through her lips and his hand twitched, longing to comfort the girl in front of him. _

_He could do nothing but watch as Yuki walked away from him, his body refusing to fight against her order, despite the way his heart called out for her, he knew he would always do what she asked of him, no matter what it was. _

_Kaname buried his face into his hands as the door slammed shut after she walked through it, dropping to his knees as her quick footsteps faded away._

_"Yuki..." _

"What are you doing out here, Vampire?"

The brunette jumped a little when the un-expected voice reached her, looking up to see a silver haired Hunter leaning against a tree nearby and watched as his eyes widened slightly as he took in her appearance.

"Isn't it some sort of sin for a Pureblood to cry?" He asked, honest curiosity lacing his hard tone, though his eyes had un-intentionally softened when he noted her tears.

She laughed; a sarcastic, un-humored sound. "I don't care about being a Pureblood right now."

"Vampires don't care in general, right?"

She sighed as she met his gaze, using her dry sleeve to wipe at her damp cheeks. "Why do you hate us so much, Kiryuu- Kun? We're not all like 'that woman'."

"You're wrong. You're all the same. Especially you Purebloods." Zero snorted lightly, surprised to be having a some-what normal conversation with the female, but continued with harsh words. "You all play around with people lower then you, regardless of the consequences. One thing I don't understand, though, is why you're here. I don't believe a creature like you is really here just for co-existence. Ha."

Yuki looked back to the fountain as she replied, watching the way the wind played with the water. "My family was attacked when I was five years old, by my Uncle. He wanted to take me away from them and he almost killed my Father in the process. From then on I wanted to create a world where my loved ones could live in peace and not have to worry about that happening again. It's only the first step, but yes, I really am just here for co-existence, but for my own selfish reasons, too."

His lilac eyes stared at the girl as she looked lifelessly into the water, his voice going back to it's usual annoyed tone. "If you're not attending the ball any longer, which by the way you look, you're not, then go back to your Dorm. Blood suckers are not allowed to roam the grounds by themselves whilst the Day Class are around." He paused before continuing, his voice sarcastic. "Besides, shouldn't you be with your 'distant relative'? I'm sure he's worried."

Yuki sighed, wiping up the remaining tears as she stood up, trying to smooth her dress as best as she could and offering the Hunter a small smile. "Yes. You're right. I'll be going then but, I have one more question... what happend with Shizuka? I saw someone just like you in the room with her when she died..is that your brother perhaps?"

"That is none of your business!" Zero snapped, his hands clenching into fists at his side.

"Heh, as long as it doesn't affect the Academy, you're right." She said, her gentle smile still in place. "Well, goodnight, Kiryuu- Kun. Thank you for the chat."

* * *

**A/N: I am _soo_ sorry for this chapter taking so long! This is the longest time i've ever taken to update so sorry! I'm not sure about this chapter, so please, be honest and tell me what you think. Did it suck? x.x Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you! **


	18. Chapter 18

****************************************************************************************

**Blood Ties- ****Chapter 18**

**A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story! Please read the Authors note at the end of this chapter; it's preety important.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters...Do I really need to keep saying it?**_

* * *

Yuki could feel her heart beat rapidly against her chest as her hand wrapped around the cold silver of the door handle, her dress quivering around her as her tiny form shook and her tear filled eyes stared straight ahead as her body fell backwards with the door, it banging shut as the full force of her weight rested against it. She could hear the almost silent creaking sounds that the sofa made as the other inhabitant of the room sat up from his lying position, see the way the moonlight brought out the shine in his hair as it shifted from his movements, falling into his eyes and blocking out the pain that screamed from the dark orbs and she could feel the restlessness and relief that rolled off him.

Kaname's hidden gaze never left the female as he walked towards her, his footsteps impossibly loud in the otherwise silent room and his eyes tightened as he saw her shrink into to the door behind her, as if hoping the elegantly carved wood would embrace her within itself and hide her from the male now standing before her. He could feel her quick breaths brushing against the skin through the open shirt he wore as he saw her wrap her arms around her own body, tightly hugging herself as she stared at him wordlessly, each tear that fell down her cheeks was like acid in his veins.

"Yuki." He whispered, his silky voice so low it almost went unheard as the clock chimes echoed through the room, bringing with it the knowledge of a new hour. "Are you okay?"

She laughed without humor as her eyes looked up at him blankly and her arms tightened their hold around herself.

"That's a stupid question right now, don't you think?" Her cold and formal tone dropped as she continued, matching that of a scared and confused child. "I..I don't know, Kaname..my head is all over the place and I don't know how I'm supposed to feel...It's all a bit of a mess right now."

Kaname watched Yuki walk away from him through partly closed eyes and his arms seemed to burn with the desire to hold her, the longing to have her in his arms again so strong he had to grip the edge of the desk beside him in an attempt to force himself to stay rooted to spot, knowing that it wouldn't help to touch her yet, despite the way his heart called out for her.

The younger Pureblood stopped only after she pulled open the door leading to her bedroom, but refused to look back at him as she spoke, instinctively trying to reassure him without giving false hope that everything would be okay. "I don't hate you, Kaname. I don't think I'd ever be capable of that..As far as I'm concerned, you're still you. You're the person I grew up with. The person I fell in love with.. I just need time to think and grasp that you _and_ my parent have lied to me all my life...I don't think I will _ever_ understand why you did that. I _am _capable of dealing with things, _Onii- Sama._ I am not a child anymore."

* * *

His sharp eyes watched the small strands of red that swirled in the water of the fountain, his lilac orbs entranced by the sinful color that polluted his senses and left him a gasping heap crouching over the stone wall. His breath passed through his lips too quick, making him unable to take down the necessary oxygen.

"Stupid..Pureblood." He wheezed, his hand gripping the fountain. "She's no different from the rest..."

"Kiryuu- Kun?" A familiar voice shouted, causing the teenager to groan in annoyance and forcibly lift himself up, trying to ignore the spinning of his mind from the dizziness he felt as he caught sight of the Blonde Chairman running towards him. "Are you okay?"

Zero sighed, using a pale hand to cover his face, hoping that if her ignored the elder man long enough he'd just disappear.

"Are you thirsty, Kiryuu- Kun?"

The silver haired male felt tugging on his arm, demanding him to look down as Kaien pulled at the collar of his dress shirt, exposing the creamy skin of his neck that seemed to pulse as blood rushed through it and Zero gritted his teeth at the sight. "If you are, then don't hesitate to drink from me!...though perhaps here wouldn't be the best place. One of the students might see..."

"Leave me alone." The Hunter growled, snapping his arm back swiftly and stomped away from the calls of protest behind him.

* * *

Kaname couldn't help himself. The door swung open before his mind registered making the simple movement to open it and his eyes took in the room, scanning over the unmade bed that indicated the owner of the room had a restless attempt of sleeping before giving up trying. His gaze settled on the said owner who sat at the window seat, watching the wind blowing through the open window play with the girls plain white nightdress that had shifted up at some point, exposing the pale skin of her calf. Her waist length hair sprawled out against the cold glass of the window she perched her head against as her tired eyes watched the male cross the room towards her.

He hesitated before sitting beside her in a fluid movement, catching one of the fluttering ends of her dress under his leg. He looked into her dark eyes, getting lost in the depth of them that portrayed the poison that was eating away at her insides, silently asking her to trust him as his head lowered toward hers, their foreheads resting against the other and both of them sighed at the contact. He felt her tense body relax as his arms wrapped around her, breathing in her scent that washed over him.

"Yuki.." His voice filled her ears as he insinuated himself closer, pressing his body to her much smaller one. "I'm sorry."

The confusion she felt melted away as soon as she was in his arms, her heart refusing to reject the warmness that seeped out of them as they usually did, instantly comforting her and going against her previous train of cold thoughts that tormented her. Having him this close to her made it impossible for her to form a coherent though, wanting nothing more than to pretend the night never happened and go back to the way things were.

The ticking of the Grandfather clock entered the room through the still open door, the minutes passing by much quicker then expected as Yuki finally gave into the embrace, her body melting into his arms and she allowed herself, for that moment, to forget everything. Warm tears marred her perfect face yet again as he started speaking again in a rushed tone, as if trying to get the important words out as quickly as possible.

"I asked Juuri and Haruka not to say anything. Not because I thought you couldn't handle it..I know you can but rather that_ I_couldn't. I was convinced that you would hate me if you knew, and I couldn't lose you, Yuki. Anyone but you. I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, but that's not going to stop me from asking for it...I know that things won't be the same...but all I ask is you stay by my side anyway."

She stared deeply into his eyes, a mirror to her own as she was filled with compassion and she suddenly felt selfish. She was too wrapped up in the way _she _felt about it all, how it would affect _her _that she didn't think about how he would feel. She was angry and upset, there was no doubt about that, but she knew that Kaname was the most important thing to her, that nothing could change the way she felt for him and seeing him weak above her, his eyes full of untold emotion she couldn't even comprehend, only strengthened that thought as she pressed herself tighter against him, her hands going to stroke his hair like she always did, knowing that the simple sign of affection soothed him.

"_Onii- Sama"_

******************************************************************************

* * *

**

******************A/N:Ok, first of all, I am REALLY sorry about how long this chapter has took, and the length, too; it's the shortest so far! I have had a lot of trouble with this chapter, and in life in general. I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint, i'm having serious confidence issues about my work********************. **

**I will not be able to update for a while, as I'm going on a much needed Holiday. I leave tomorrow. (Woot) But I really wanted to get this chapter out for you to read before I left, again i'm sorry if it sucks! I will be able to answer any messages on my phone, though, so please, don't hesitate to send me a message if you have a question, or just to say hi.**  
**I will be trying to write whilst I'm away, so I can try to get the next chapter to you as soon as I get home. I will be working on a new one-shot soon, as an apology fic to all my fans, I know I haven't been that great of an author recently, so that's my way of saying sorry, and to thank you for still sticking with me. Thank you to GeeAnnaB for giving me the idea for the fic, you're awesome, Hun. So that will be up within the next few weeks.**

**I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes in here, FF is screwing up my formats and taking parts of sentances away for some reason, I have repaired it the best I can, but i'm running out of time right now**

**Alas, this is what I leave you with for now. Please review and tell me what you think, It'd be very much appreciated. I'll see you all soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Blood Ties- ****Chapter 19**

__

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters**

* * *

_His eyes were emotionless as he felt the dull blood drip from his slightly parted lips. A lifeless body fell to the ground beside him and he snapped his foot back in disgust when a pale hand fell against his elegant yet simple black shoe, as if offended by the unintentional touch. His hands dripped the tainted red liquid that made his meal as he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror across the room, his coated fags shining in the darkness as his eyes bled red with insatiable thirst, perfectly portraying the unforgivable monster he really was._

* * *

Yuki was already awake, propped up on her elbow as Kaname's eyes fluttered open, exposing a pair of groggy brown-red orbs that glowed in the dim light. They had moved over to the bed at some point during the sunrise hours, wrapped in each others arms, after Yuki's eyes stopped fighting to stay open, exhausted from all the emotional stress she had to endure in such a short period of time. She could feel his steady heartbeat under her hand that was pressed against his strong chest as Kaname offered her a lazy smile and one of his hands rubbed soothing circles at the small of her back, making her body automatically relax into him despite her minds hesitation that pecked at the vulnerable parts of her brain. He felt his heart drop as she jerked her head way when he lowered his face towards hers, intending to give her their usual good morning kiss that had become a routine since they were children and he adverted his eyes from her, dropping them down to the edge of the red silk bed cover that was pulled over them.

She sighed silently as she caught the hurt expression that flashed in his eyes before he dropped them, not fully understanding why she did so and she instinctively tried to lighten the now tense mood, not able to take the cold distance currently between them. She put on her usual cheerful smile, the one that never failed to cause everyone around her to smile back, the one she knew Kaname loved and she raised her hand from his shirt covered chest to cup his cheek in her palm, a long finger curling under his lowered chin to being his face up, forcing him to meet her apologetic gaze.

"Sorry." She said, watching his slightly confused, but not displeased, reaction at her sudden change in mood. "We have to get ready. Mother expects us home before dawn and you know what she's like if we're late, Onii- Sama."

Her low giggle surrounded the room at the thought as she pressed her lips lightly against his in a ghost of a kiss. A peck that was over almost before it even began. Her body rolled out of the cage his arms made before he had the opportunity to register the small sign of affection in his mind. The bottom of her nightgown drifted down to cover her legs as she climbed up from the bed, extending a alabaster hand, as if beckoning him towards her.

* * *

The simple dress went limp in her hands as her mind went blank, unable to even notice the coloring of the delicate fabric she held out at arms length in front of her that hovered over a plain black suitcase, perched open on the bed before her, the two dark colors molding into nothing as her senses failed her. She registered a dry burn at the back of her throat, her breath coming in noticeably quicker gasps as the potent scent of fresh blood wafted through the large space of her room, catching the teenage girl off guard.

Her body moved of its own accord towards the thick wooden door that separated her from the main room of the suite, the dress descending to the floor swiftly as she let go of it, the fabric overlapping messily against the soft rug as her hand tackled the simple obstacle of opening the door, feeling the cold air that circled the main room hit her in full force as she stepped out of the doorway.

She ignored the calls of her name as she moved through the Moon Dorms, barely paying attention to the way the other inhabitants shifted their positions, giving the distracted Pureblood a wide path to quickly pass through the spacious hall that was comfortably filled with various members of the Night Class, awaiting their transportation vehicles to pick them up for the break, their bags sitting beside them ready for the Dorm maids to collect.

The calm area surrounding the luxurious building was rudely disturbed as the doors were harshly thrown open, the smell of Blood becoming even more prominent as the fresh air carried the distinct scent of Vampires' blood along, alerting the Noble students.

Yuki felt Kaname following her, staying behind just a few steps to act as a protector from any danger and she, as always, felt safe in his presence, knowing that he wouldn't let anything happen, allowing her to fully concentrate on her scattered senses to locate the cause of her current distress.

She startled at the sight in front of her, hastily stopping and causing the tip of her thin heel from her pin shoes to sink into the soft grass ground she stood upon. The first thing she noticed was the gun, the silver barrel of the of the Bloody Rose gleaming in the moonlight and the blinding shine made the weapon seem even more dangerous as it stayed straight in a pale hand, perfectly aimed at the body kneeling at the ground, clutching his wounded hand to his chest with a small sadistic sneer plastered on his inhumanly handsome face.

The brunette managed to catch the final words of the conversation passing through the injured male and the lilac eyed prefect who stood un-hurt, clutching the anti-vampire gun in his outstretched arm, the sleeve of his crinkled white shirt blowing in the light breeze that surrounded the crowd of Vampires in the circle of trees.

"We said we will have you executed... this _is_ your fate." The man's deeply sinister voice turned into a cry of pain as he was hit directly in his chest, the whip that collided with his skin cut deep into him, causing him to blanch, his body falling backwards against the cold ground and the silver haired male searched around him in mute shock, though the gun stayed ready.

The prefect watched in annoyance as the Kuran couple became visible amongst the crowd, closely flanked by the remaining Night Class members who walked warily, their eager eyes scanning the surroundings for any immediate danger to their leaders.

The red whip shrunk back silently, all eyes of the intruding Vampires watching the blood trail as it ran back into the long fingered hand that belonged to Shiki Senri who stood just a few yards away from the Purebloods with a bored expression, his eyes showing no emotion as he stared blankly forward, looking at the elders respectfully lowering themselves into a low bow, their voices a chorus that sang together in perfect timing.

"Kaname- Sama and Yuki- Sama!"

Kaname got straight to the point, his low tone effortlessly being carried in the air to reach the Nobles, "Why must Kiryuu- Kun be executed...?It was an inevitable matter for 'that woman' to come hunting for him."

"Kaname- Sama, if a Pureblood such as yourself stands in our way, we would be un-able to fulfill our duties. We kindly ask of you to leave with Yuki- Sama and your school friends." A different Vampire spoke, his eyes looking up at his leader as his face pointed towards the ground.

"I thought I made special efforts against dishonoring this academy with foolish behavior..even from the dogs of the Council of Ancients." The Pureblooded male raised his hand from where it lay at his side, his fingers tightening to create a loose fist, his lightly glowing eyes watching the blood that seemed to pour out of the Noble's arm like a river as the skin looked to be teared open from the inside with a sickening ripping sound, a grunt of pain escaping the victim.

The older Kurans face was terrifying, despite lacking emotion. His lips moved slowly, giving a flash of his fangs that protruded from the top of his mouth, his tone leaving no room for argument. "Disappear."

The Council members stood up from their bows, removing themselves instantly from the Purebloods presence, leaving only the Hunter standing, surrounded by the Night Class who, too, slowly left the clearing of trees, which left only the Kurans and the Nobles closest to them.

"Are you ok, Zero- Kun?" Yuki asked, walking away from her brother to take a few steps towards the silver haired male. "I'm really sorry about all of that..I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

"You had nothing to do with that. You should have stayed away, Vampire."

"I smelt the blood...I couldn't just leave it witho-" The female started, only to be interrupted by a furious Hanabusa who pushed in front of his fellow classmates to stand beside the short female, his aqua eyes glaring at the disrespectful Hunter in disgust.

"How dare you speak to Yuki- Sama in such a way?"

"Aidou.."

* * *

"Kaname...are you sure it's alright for you to go..?" Yuki asked, her voice worried as her red-brown eyes watched him pull on his coat, the long black fabric hugging his slim figure as his fingers quickly buttoned the thick material up before turning to look at her with a soft smile, gesturing with his hand for her to come to him. A request that she complied with, walking over the room with quick movements so she stood in front of him, staring up at him gently.

"I'll be fine, so please don't worry. Go home and tell Mother I'll come as soon as we're done at the Council, Yuki. It'll be ok. I promise."

His muscular arms wound themselves around her small form, holding her against him and soaking in the warmth that fled from her body in a quick embrace, but one that was still full of emotion. It was over before either of them were satisfied, his soft smile still in place as he pulled away, though faded a little, as he walked towards the open door, but a tug of his hand stopped him, causing him to again turn towards Yuki who wasted no time. Her hand reached up to pull at the collar of his tailored shirt, bringing the top part of his long body down closer to her so it would be easier to stand up on her tip-toes and claim his lips. She kissed him gently, if not hesitantly and pressed her body against his when his arms circled her again, their lips moving together in a perfected dance they had practiced many times, but neither of them was sure if there had been one quite as urgent and needed as this one.

* * *

Yuki was seated in the back of the car, barely jostled by the smooth movements of the road passing by as she gazed out of the window, watching the scenery as it flew by the clear glass, the never ending miles of trees along with the rare secluded buildings and even fewer people as the journey continued, the minutes ticking by at an annoyingly slow pace, leaving the Pureblood feeling unusually bored and lonely.

It seemed like an eternity until she was pulled out of her own thoughts, her head twisting to the side to acknowledge the cause of her distraction, meeting a pair of tired blue eyes that were partially concealed by strands of blonde hair.

"Yuki- Sama? We're here." Hanabusa spoke, his throat slightly hoarse from the lack of speaking over the past hours. Everyone had been strangely silent for the journey, except for a few passing words in an argument when Rima had eaten the last remains of Aidou's pocky, sharing them between herself and Shiki who, like Yuki, stared out the window for the majority of the time spent in the car. Takuma, along with Akatsuki, had left with Kaname to attend the Council, leaving the usually full car seem empty, the usual laughter held within it temporarily gone.

The brunette nodded, a single movement of her head as the door beside her opened, a level C chauffeur bowing as he offered a hand to help the teenager out of the car. A small shiver ran down her spine as she felt the air hit her, welcoming the cold feeling against her skin as she looked up at the Manor in front of her, and at the two bodies that stood in the open doorway smiling. Haruka and Juuri patiently waited to greet their daughter, their gentle expressions and familiar surroundings bringing a soft smile to Yuki's face.

"Home sweet home.."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, that's right! I'm baccccck! Anyone miss me? Haha. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you guys are awesome! **

**Please review and tell me what you think, i'm very eager to hear if you like this chapter. I hope that this makes up for the uberly long time since my last update. Thank you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Blood Ties- Chapter 20**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters**_

* * *

_His back was straight, perfectly erect in his seat as his dark eyes scanned the room. Nobles were dancing around the large space set up for that purpose, drinking and mingling around one another but he could see the sideways glances they would throw at him, feel the bloodlustthat would roll off them, so subtly that someone with a lower sense of self preservation wouldn't notice. He could see the way their beady eyes would run over his body, looking for any weak spots that could possibly work in their favor. Of course there were none, but that didn't stop them from staring. The ones who caught his uninterested gaze would bow in a mock sign of respect and loyalty and he would look away in boredom, not even acknowledging their lies._

* * *

An un-humoured smile graced his lips as his eyes circled the table he sat at, brown-red orbs flashing from face to face discretely. Only the more observant individuals of the group would catch his quick glance and they would swiftly bow their heads, though Kaname could still feel their eyes that never left him, even after his attention was called back to the head of the group that sat directly opposite to him at the long table that sat each member of the Vampire senate.

"Kaname- Sama..? Is something wrong?" Ichiou's deep voice spoke, his green eyes -cold and sharp- complimented the pale skin of his mature face whilst his fingers silently tapped at the wood in front of him.

"No. Not at all." The Pureblood replied, his expression turning back into one of nonchalance. "Please continue."

The Elders' eyebrow raised, watching his superior closely. "As I was saying... The matter regarding the Kiryuu boy cannot be ignored. One of our precious Purebloods have been killed and it's our duty, as leaders of the Vampire race, to bring justice for Shizuka- Sama's murder.. but, for now, we will overlook it and put a hold on Kiryuu Zero's execution...for as long as you and Yuki- Sama stay at Cross Academy, Kaname- Sama."

"Thank you very much, Ichiou." Kaname offered him a polite smile.

"Even though he killed one of your own kind, you protect him...Kaname- Sama's tolerant actions are... admirable to say the least."

"As the future head of the Kuran Household which founded today's pacifism, I have a request I've wanted to ask the Senate for a while now." The brunette male started, waiting for the sudden whispers around the room to quieten before continuing. "Please don't interfere with the issues of Cross Academy from now on."

Green eyes narrowed at the comment, the tapping against the table hastily stopping as Ichijo Asato's fingers curled into a tight fist that was concealed by the palm of his other hand.

* * *

"I don't know what happened, Mother. I wasn't there in time."

Yukisighed, feeling as if she were being interrogated by her own parents asking the same questions repeatedly in different contexts but with always the same reply; she didn't know.

"Something isn't right here.." Juurimused, sharing a glance with her Husband seated beside her on the old Victorian style sofa that rested in a corner of her excessively decorated and rarely used office. "A single Hunter couldn't kill a Pureblood without help."

"Are you implying that myself or Yuki intervened in the situation?"

All attention shot to the recently opened door, three pairs of identical eyes resting on a long figure standing in the doorway, the top half of the body inclined to the side to rest upon the frame.

"Onii- Sama?" Yuki asked, jumping up from her seat and brushing back the hair that fell into her face at the sudden movement.

"Of course I don't think that, Kaname!" The eldest Kuran female protested, drawing a hurt expression by knitting her brows and putting a slight childish pout on her full lips. "How could you say that? I just don't understand...but let's not worry about such a depressing subject now- we have guests! And I've prepared a special meal just for this occasion!"

* * *

The Academy felt too quiet. Empty, as the students had gone home for the break. The hallways seemed wider without the crowd of students blocking them. Eerie even, without the deafening screams at the Moon Dorm gates that the school had grown accustomed too since the Night Class was established. The grounds were peaceful, untouched and perfect.

"Kiryuu- Kun! Kiryuu- Kun!"

The Prefect sighed, wishing the shade of the tree he lounged against would be enough to hide him from the owner of the voice so he could enjoy the peace again.

"Kiry- Oh! There you are Kiryuu- Kun! I was calling for you...anyway, come quickly! Maria- Chan has awoken!"

Zero couldn't help but sigh again, using only the absolutely necessary amount of energy to heave himself up into a standing position, his hands being shoved deep into the pockets of his crinkled school uniform bottoms before following the Chairman's exuberant skip at his own speed, not caring about the calls of 'Hurry up' coming from the Elder man.

* * *

Three of the Kuransstared, wide eyed, at the green eyed Noble with their utensils frozen in their hands. The loud clatter of silverware being placed on an empty dish echoed around the large expanses of the dining room, a content smile on Takuma's face.

"That was wonderful, Juuri- Sama!" He sang, using the pure white serviette provided to dab at his lips before placing it in a neat pile on the table beside him. "Is there enough for seconds?"

A quiet, almost surprised, laugh came from Yuki as the elder woman's face lit up, gesturing to the maid to instantly organize his request.

"I don't believe anyone's asked me that before." She beamed, her eyes critiquing the way the maid served the food, making sure it was absolutely perfect and ready to scold the level C if it wasn't. "My _darling_ Husband and children always seem to be too full after just one serving...I'm starting to think that maybe they don't like my cooking."

"..."

"But, of course, they would tell me if they didn't, wouldn't you _my Dears_? I did teach your Uncle Kaien to cook, you know?" She boasted, delighted at the way all the Nobles ate without pulling any sort of face.

"Of course, Mother." Yuki replied nervously, not willing to meet the glare that she threw to each member of her family.

* * *

She laughed at herself, watching the painting in front of her intently, as if waiting for the portrait to move. She always _had_ wondered why she was so drawn to the said painting. Even as a child she felt an indescribable pull to the man who would stare down at her with cold eyes. She used to observe the painting for hours, trying to find faults in the flawless paintwork, the elegantly carved frame or wondering why the man used to seem so lonely.

A sudden sharp pull at her heart made her drop her gaze and turn her back away, a look of compassion dominating her delicate features. She paid no attention to the quickening sounds of her footsteps against the marble floor of the hallways she passed through, too eager in reaching her sudden destination.

The brunette narrowly avoided collision with a door that was opened on the opposite side by one of the Households maids, pressing her weight down on the floor harshly to stop herself in time and offered the mortified servant a small smile before continuing, more carefully, on her journey around the house.

She finally stopped, slightly breathless, outside a set of doors. One hand placed over her chest to feel her thundering heart as she impatiently waited out the quick recovery of her oxygen levels, opening the doors as soon as they were back to normal, not bothering to knock.

Kaname had stopped Reading as soon as he sensed her presence outside of the room, already forgetting whatever it was that had been written on the letter, but he only looked up when she opened the door, the paper being left to lie abandoned on the floor as his arm flopped over the edge of the sofa he lay across, one hand twisted in his hair and his feet dangling off the sides. He felt the familiar sense of security he always felt around her wash over him as his eyes ran over her small form and smelt her clean scent. Still fresh from her recent shower, the ends of her hair still damp.

He extended one hand in her direction, the craving to hold her easily satisfied as she walked over to him, her slim body sitting down next to his legs as she leaned forward over him, leaving trails of water against his pale cheeks as her hair brushed over it.

"Kaname..." She whispered, allowing his arms to wrap around her waist as her head lowered, the side of her face pressing against his chest and listened to the steady beating of his heart, getting absorbed in the rhythmic sound. "I'm sorry.."

He waited for her to continue, but she didn't say any more. She just snuggled into his arms, her body molding perfectly into his as she clinged to him, needing physical reassurance that he was there.

"Yuki..?" He eventually prompted after a moment of silence, holding her just that little tighter whilst his hands lightly massaged the muscles of her back in soothing motions. and his head buried itself into her hair, breathing in the uninterrupted scent of her citrus shampoo.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't have been there for you before... You must have been so lonely." She had to stop to clear her throat, desperately trying to speak the words as fast as she could to get her point across. "I always wanted to be there for you... I thought that I always was...when really I didn't know anything... so I'm sorry that I wasn't there. But I am now, I always will be. I promi-"

Her words were interrupted by a source of pressure against her lips, feeling warm breath hit her as Kaname exhaled against her mouth, effectively silencing the explanation behind her unnecessary apology.

The kiss was heated. Demanding as it displayed each of their feelings. Their bodies were pushed against the others as close as they could be whilst their lips brushed each others repeatedly, quiet whispers of the others name surrounding the dark room when they temporarily stopped to take a fresh lung full of air.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. I can't believe it's the 20th chapter already...-in shock-**  
**I would like to apologize for any spelling/ grammatical mistakes. I'm not an expect in that area at the best of times, but even more so now that I'm ill, I may have missed a few obvious things. If there's anything particularly major I'd appreciate if you'd let me know. But if not, then please just excuse it.**

**I would like to thank everyone for reading/reviewing/ favouring/ alerting this story. You guys are awesome.**

**I'm really sorry about the speed of my updates on this story lately, I have quite a handful of VKprojects I'm working on, but this is definitely my main priority, so please just bear with for a little while.**

**Finally, please review and let me know what you think! Did anyone seem too OOC? Anything you would like to see happen/ things I need to improve on. All reviews are appreciated! Thank you muchly!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Blood Ties- Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the Characters.**

* * *

He grunted, the deep sound coaxed by the collision of his back against the door he had just walked through and the air was driven straight from his chest at the unexpected impact. His cold, annoyed eyes snapped down, looking at the small face that was inclined upwards towards him, relief clear on the childish, yet still beautiful features that were turned up in a luminous smile that brightened up the dimly lit infirmary.

"Ichiru- Chan!"

Zero winced at the piercing scream that rang forcefully through his ears, his eyes wide in mute shock as the silver hair, just a shade lighter then his attackers eyes, whipped over his messily arranged uniform when she turned her head to the side, her expression accusing.

"You lied, Chairman! He's right here. You're so mean!"

"Um, no...that's not..." Kaien started, but his voice was drowned out by Maria's high pitched tone.

"Ichiru- Chan, that Man said that Shizuka- Sama is dead! Why would he say such a... you aren't..Ichi- ...are you Zero- Kun?"

The pressure instantly ceased against his body at the recognition of her mistake and the Hunter caught a strong gust of her scent, the sudden, forceful shift of wind caused by her body falling backwards into the open space of the large room and loose silver hair obscured her distorted view of her surroundings.

A weak groan passed through Maria's parched lips as Kaien's body, under the light burden of the teenage girl, slipped back slightly, his arms keeping her safely upright and his softly concerned voice was masked by the clanking of metal induced by the strain of his legs hitting the foot of the bed post, causing the bars to hit against each other.

"Maria- Chan?"

"Shizuka- Sama..." Her childlike voice, void of any of her usual enthusiasm, whispered so lowly that the Blonde had to lean in his head closer to her, despite their close proximity, just to hear the words, "If she met with you..then Shizuka- Sama really is dead.."

The mattress, covered in spotless white linen, eagerly accepted her weight as she was set down on the bed she had occupied previously, a pair of hands hesitating to the side as if to steady her again. Her face, usually cheerful and bright, showed deep signs of sorrow and disappointment whilst her hands dropped to her lap and played with the ends of the long sleeves that covered her arms, the ruffled fabric being twisted between short fingers.

"Shizuka- Sama came to me with Ichiru- Chan...she asked me if she could borrow my body and in return she would make my weak, sickly body stronger..I am blood related to Shizuka -Sama, and now she's gone.." Her head remained down, eyes staring at the white nightdress she wore unseeingly as her mind was drawn back to the image of her Pureblooded relative standing alongside a young boy, both of their voices soft as they introduced themselves. She remembered the way the elder females pink eyes almost always seemed to be so dull. Empty, as if she had lost everything.

The picture of those eyes remained a constant part of her thoughts as Maria tried to defend the Pureblood. Despite them being two different personality's, even in the same body as they were, Maria could still remember the way the elder felt- such crushing feelings of pain and loneliness that made the teenager giddy just thinking about, "After that man was taken away from Shizuka- Sama, she never wanted anyone's love. That man was the first person to love her in such a way and when Zero- Kun's parents were ordered to kill him she was filled with so much sorrow and anger..."

A moist teardrop she never registered falling from her eyes at the recollection of memories that didn't belong to her brushed over the skin of her cheek as she dove from her seat, almost hitting the blonde man standing beside her in her haste, and reached out to clutch on to the open jacket sitting on the Hunters body and she chocked back a cough that threatened to give away her weakened state, "Zero- Kun, even if you killed Shizuka- Sama, I don't think she regretted doing anything.."

Zero mentally sighed, not allowing himself to feel any sympathy at the words being spoke to him, refusing to feel bad for the Pureblood the girl spoke of so compassionately and his expression remained indifferent. Uncaring. Even as the short, silver haired female broke into a coughing fit, a tiny fist covering small lips instinctively.

"Maria- Chan, calm down, you can't stress your body too much. We'll leave you to rest awhile, come on Kiryuu- Kun."

"Please wait, Zero- Kun... I want to tell you to truth," Maria protested their leave, not finished telling her take on the actions leading up to the current situation.

"What?"

"The day that the Kiryuus were ordered to hunt that Man.. they were ordered by someone else to do so.." She paused to watch the widening of silver eyes, allowing the new information to sink in before taking a deep inhalation of air to continue, "It was given by someone who did not like the idea of Shizuka- Sama having an ex-human for a lover... when Shizuka- Sama found out about this mysterious figure, she put all her efforts into trying to find it and kill it... That person is the Purebloods, and your own, real enemy I think."

* * *

She felt small movements from the body under her, the hold around her waist loosening as the breathing of the male evened out once more. She waited a few more moments, allowing him to fall back into the much needed slumber before trying again. In slow, precise movements she managed to lift the arms from around her, her body freezing for an instant as he shifted under her again. She carefully picked herself up off him, using the arm of the sofa they fell asleep upon as a leverage to guide her.

Yuki took a moment to admire the peaceful expression under her, fighting the desire to rejoin him and forget about her current objective but the soft pads of her footsteps against the ground acted as a lullaby to the remaining sleeping Pureblood.

The creaking of the door made the brunette wince and look over her shoulder, a silent sigh of relief passing through her at the image of his still closed eyes as she walked out into the chilled hallway, the cold marble harshly greeting her bare feet.

* * *

He could still feel it, so another quiet grunt of pain followed the searing pain in his neck, caused by untrimmed fingernails scraping over the thin membrane of skin at a pale throat.

"_Run, Ichiru!" _

_He could feel the damp blood against his skin, his hands gripping tightly at the arms that held him up in a weak position. _

_The bodies of his parents, covered in the sinful liquid that pained the entire room, lay abandoned in front of him. They had served their purpose of revenge and now _he _was the toy being played with. His throat was hoarse, painfully dry as he called out to his brother who stood in the open doorway. His childish body, bloodied and numb, fell to the ground as he too was rendered useless, the swift motions of a feminine kimono polluting his vision as the attacker moved forwards, the red stained fabric dripping the product of her killing spree. He tried to lift his hand, tried to stop the monster from moving any further but it fell lifeless in front of him, his body to weak to move._

_"Ichiru," He coughed, small droplets of blood falling from his dry lips, "If it reaches it hand towards you, you absolutely _must_ kill it!"_

* * *

**A/N:-Rolls on the floor, shaking from Kaname- withdrawals- **

**I am sooo sorry for the wait of my updates recently. I have a lot of VK projects on, and to top it off, my laptop is retarded! It keeps overheating. I'm taking it to a repair shop soon, but I've had to order some parts which I'm waiting for... they said it can be anything upto two weeks. -shakes fist- I'll try to update as often as I can, but I sort of get too annoyed with laptop to do much work. ^^" **

**I'm really sorry if this chapters sucks, the two reasons already stated are part of it, real life drama and still being ill also adds up. So I apologize if this chapter's bad.. Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you!**

**Unrelated- O_O There's a moth in my room! They don't usually bother me, being this time of year and all, but this one is _big_ -hides- I'm going to get eaten by a Teenage Mutant Ninja Moth!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Blood Ties,  
****Chapter 22**

_**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino**_

* * *

The distinct smell of old paper filling the air followed the turning of thick pages. The brunette treated the books with the utmost care and precision, being careful not to damage the delicate paper that had began to curl and discolour over the years. Yuki remembered studying said books repeatedly when she was younger- a sort of childhood obsession she revelled in. She only now realized what the concerned -but well concealed- looks on her parents face used to mean when she'd natter about something or other that she found interesting during her research and she couldn't help but laugh sardonically at how dense she could be, the clues were all there in black and white- and in her flickering memories- which should have been enough for her to find that there was something wrong. Perhaps not enough for her to make sense of _what _it was, but she doubted Kaname would have lied to her if she asked outright.

Despite her fascination with them, she had once thought the idea of having shelves after shelves containing books of information about their history as a species -and of the Kuran family in emphasis- when the topics were forcefully pushed onto them even at a young age. The lessons pressured onto them almost as much as the lectures of their expectations to ensure no stone was left unturned in their minds, and so the pages continued to turn under careful fingers, her dark eyes skimming random text to find highlights of information that were of interest to her.

Her heartbeat that seemed to pound with each flip of a page, felt as though it stopped completely as she reached the very end of the thick volume she held. Even in black and white, she couldn't possibly mistake the eyes that stared up to her from the paper; the distinct expression that was simply _him. _She could do nothing but spend a moment silently admiring the talent of the artist of the piece- being able to capture such beauty in a standstill moment was a clear sign of talent. No detail of him was left undone, everything down his last eyelash perfect in the small picture. But she was left with a dull ache as she finally removed her gaze from him, no longer caring about any text that was written above it as she stared at the other figure in the printed painting. Even without never meeting her before, the detail of the picture allowed her to imagine what she would have looked like if the woman was standing right in front of her. Her light coloured eyes being partially covered by the waves of her equally light-seeming eyes were owned by what Yuki could only describe as a masculine face. Long features that were still beautiful despite their male- familiarity, framed by that hair covered by the cloak thrown over her body. Concealing any curves that she may have possessed.

But what clenched the young brunettes heart, was the way that, even in the picture that must have taken hours to complete, _his_ eyes were trained to her, just the very corner of them watching her as she stared forward towards the painter in a way that she could have sworn he looked at her with, too.

Such exquisite beauty refused to leave her thoughts, even after she could no longer look at the flawless picture and closed the thick book with a muted thud that seemed to repeat endlessly through the quiet space.

She sat seated in her wide armchair for just a few extra moments to allow her brains defensive barricade to fill back up enough to protect her thoughts long enough to place the book gently against the the small, circular table placed next to her and stand up, her nimble footsteps carrying her quickly towards the door and out of the room.

* * *

Pale lids tried to fight the re-awakening of the brain that belonged to the male Kuran, attempting to lure him to the world of sleep again which he would eagerly have given into if it was not for the absence he felt in his arms that disturbed enough to clear the fog of sleep. Instinctively, his hand reached out from his body in hopes to catch the warm flesh of his loved one, but instead grasped only the cold air that radiated around the sofa he lay across. His eyes eventually flickered open to see the dark carvings of the ceiling that only strengthened the reminders of his loneliness and when he could take no more, his legs slung themselves over the side of the old sofa to give the advantage to stand up.

A small, hidden part of him felt embarrassed at how desperate he seemed, but that part of him was drowned out by his desire to see her; to find out how she felt about everything he told her now that she had chance to sleep on it. He already had a list of places he could search for her in his brain, knowing the places she felt the most comfortable at on the rare occasions they were not together and his legs seemed to automatically make the path to _her _library.

As soon as she was allowed to go up to the main surface of the mansion, Yuki -within hours- claimed the smallest, yet still large, room to be her library, and the two of them, along with their parents, watched as it was gutted and re-furbished to match the young Yuki's requirements and desires. The both of them spent countless hours there together, soaking in the warmth of the fire they curled up in front of with imaginative tales he never tired of reading to her and enjoying the way she lit up when she felt the small feeling of freedom she was allowed to embrace.

His dark eyes traced the way her still sleep-messed hair ghosted around her as she exited the sole door he had approached hesitantly after sensing her presence there, watching the way she gazed at him with tired eyes that seemed to be empty with emotional exhaustion.

He reached out to her, planning on but drew back as he saw the way she inclined herself away from him, as if the sight of him was too much for her finely shredded feelings to bear. The silence between them was undeniably frustrating for him, and such cold connections between them from her side was something he found impossible to pretend didn't exist.

Such tension was icy, clutching them both in the grip of uncomfortable stiffness and confusion as to what the other was thinking of.

"Yuki..."

The sound of his voice, so unusually defeated, strangely gave her a flash of confidence and closing her eyes so she couldn't see his reaction, she took full advantage of that rare surge of confidence to ask a question that played on her mind since viewing that picture.

"Before I forgive you for all the lies, please answer this -honestly- that woman... am I just a replacement for her?"

* * *

**A/N; -Attempts to dodge rocks that are thown by angry readers-  
Hello, everyone. It's been a veryyy long time, no? I cannot even begin to type the amount of apologies I need to say before I can even begin to make it better. But I am, from the bottom of my heart, so sorry that it has been so long since I updated.**

**To be honest, I have no idea where all the time went, but RL has just been so hectic for the previous months I've had no time at all to write. I miss writing, I miss sharing my imagination with you all, and I miss hearing back from you. I know you're not going to be very happy with me for taking so long, and I honestly feel terrible about it, but I can tell you now that I'm back for good. I don't care how busy I am, I will find time to write. I promise you that. I hope to be able to update at least one of my stories a week, so please feel free to let me know what you would like for me to focus on the most. **

**As always, I'm going to ask for you to review and let me know if you still enjoy my writing. And, if not, to let me know why so I can work on improving. Each review is highly appreciated, and I do take each one into account. **

**So, please please review, and I will work on bringing you the next chapter ASAP. **

**Thank you all!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Blood Ties,  
****Chapter 23**

**__****Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino**

* * *

He couldn't stay anything; couldn't comment on her accusations as her pained eyes watched him through thick lashes. His body stayed still, though he ached to hold her, to wipe away any traces of hurt she must have been feeling, but he thought if he held her now -in the current situation of confusing feelings and memories- it would be too cold, not helping in any way to her comfort. Much like if one embraced a statue; the frozen lack of response would just make things worse. But, still he hoped.  
The ice like resolution to their problems was painstakingly sharp in their silence; neither of them able to find in it themselves to make an approach towards the other, and each passing second seemed to be a tick of the clock too long for their sanity.  
It was like they could suddenly breathe again when they were interrupted; for once happy about not being the only ones in each others presence. They would have been grateful for anyone; but it just happened to be the particular person who had the attitude that made everyone want to adjust to in order to make her happy. Juuri Kuran, for sure, was a force of nature that effected everyone in her path of life.

"Darlings, there you are! We've been looking all over for you. Breakfast is going to be served soon, but your friends said that they hadn't seen you since dinner yesterday so they got worried something was wrong," Her words were as oblivious to the oppressing situation as her expression; happy and bright at being the one to find the pair first, "I told them that there was no reason to be alarmed, that the both of you used to run off together all the time when you were kids; me and your Father nearly used to destroy each other with worry each time- even though you always used to come back safe...-"

"I'm sorry, Mother, but I'm not hungry at present. Please excuse me, I have council reports to catch up on," After interrupting, the Kuran Princess escaped their company with haste, disappearing around the corner before the older woman could even finish her sentence,

"But they still insisted on searching for... Is she ok, Kaname?"

"She knows, Juuri,"

••••••••••••

She pushed them away before they could get damaged, leaving only a single smudge of ink from when the first of the new batch of tears came, the salt flavored water leaving a transparent stream of misery upon her cheeks. The current, sinking emotions of depression were evident in her broken expression; anger, confusion, sadness and hurt all portrayed in her silent cries. She had hoped to be able to put her head down on the desk she sat at, to use it as a way to block out the rest of the world and leave her to think numbly; or not to think at all and, if she was honest with herself, the latter of the choices was more desirable. But, despite the choice being desirable to her, it seemed that reality had other plans for the Kuran Princess and the door chose that moment to swing open and reveal a very distressed, very concerned -almost reflection like- female that stared the younger one down compassionately and with a look that almost seemed guilty.

"Yuki," She murmured, almost remorsefully, taking a step into the room almost gingerly; as if testing the emotional waters of the environment, but as she saw the tears that cascaded down the soft cheeks of her daughter, the elder female rushed to her daughters side, her arms wrapping around the body that seemed to continuously tense every couple of seconds "Oh, Yuki..," She cried to the teenager, using a bone-crushing hug to emphasize her apology, "I'm so sorry, Yuki, none of us wanted to hurt you by keeping it from you, we just thought that it was best!"

"Mother...please, for once, just tell me the truth. I need to know everything because it keeps circling through my mind. I can't think straight because of how much it hurts!" Her eyes were pleading, tearful and begging for honesty as she looked up at her Mother; the dark circles and still messy hair adding more depth into her desperate appearance, "Please..."

She knew how important this was as she unlatched herself from the smaller girl and moved to inhabit the seat across the desk; how essential it was for her to be serious -and her attitude and approach _was_ indeed serious- but Juuri couldn't help but notice the similarities to this situation and one from a soap opera. Only now did she realize that the actors and actresses she fawned over the T.V for honestly did display it terribly, but then again, how could someone possibly act out how either of them were feeling right now? The silence was catching, it seemed that the longer it continued, the harder it was to end it and neither of them knew how. It was only when the repeated silence became suffocating to the older female did she act out the purpose of her presence. She couldn't sit there and watch the tears continue to slip down the cheeks of her daughter when there was a possibility that she had a selection of the words to make it better. Juuri knew that Yuki and Kaname loved each other; it was impossible not to know if you saw the way that they looked at each other. Neither of them were ever fully content if they weren't with the other, and it seemed that it was never healthy for them to be apart. They completed each other completely and were absolutely perfect for one another to the point that they just _had _to be together for things to be normal.

"Yuki," Said girl nearly jumped at the sudden sound of her name, looking up to the reflection-like woman across from her as she burst into speech before she could possibly have known that the younger was paying attention, "I'm sorry. We thought it was for the best, for both you _and _Kaname... you're always so happy together, we didn't want to ruin it. You were only a child, it was the easiest option and it just grew so over the years,"

"What happened to your... real son...my real brother..?"

"Rido,"

That single name left an impressive impact in the room. For Juuri, a long hibernating hatred was re-sparked with the return of bitter memories of her brother, and for Yuki, it was the first taste of pure, indescribable hatred that the innocent teenager had felt.

••••••••••

With the ever looming arrival of the moon close by, the dull shine of the sunset was a stunning view to look out upon even with the lack of sun during the dull, winter day. It was nothing new for the Kuran heir to look out of the window with unseeing eyes, it was quite common in fact when he was forced to grow up again under the care of Haruka and Juuri, but now he appeared to look out even more absentmindedly than usual. A form that could have been passed for as sleeping was it not for his open eyes that stared out. He sat there for what felt like hours, and eventually the cold glass warmed up to suit the temperature of his skin that was pressed up against it, but he soon felt the cold again when he sat up sharply at the sound of approaching footsteps, looking over at the door in anticipation as the sounds got nearer.  
The scent of her through the open door got to him quicker then she did, and the crease in her eyebrows made him believe she would turn around and walk back the way she came when she saw him, and so he was thoroughly surprised that she looked him straight in the eye as she walked into the room and towards him, gingerly seating herself beside him on the window seat, and shocked him even more when she went out to grab his hand.

"I'm sorry.." She whispered, leaving him utterly confused at her apology.

"What could you _possibly_ have to be sorry for?" He questioned her, running the backs of his fingers down the skin of her palm in a comforting manner.

"What have you?"

He raised her hand up to press over his chest, and she could feel the subtle raising of his breast as he spoke to her, his voice carrying the serious meanings of his words, "Do you feel it?" He asked, "It beats only for you. My heart belongs to you, and is yours to treat however you wish, for if it's not you it reaches out to, it means nothing to me.  
"I can't lie to you about this, Yuki, I want to share everything that I am with you, so I will admit that I do still love her... so much, but the intensity of my feelings for you is like nothing I have felt. You may believe you're just a replacement, but you underestimate the way I view you; the way you make me feel is in no way how it would be if that were true. "If you were to cast me away, I wouldn't complain or fight against your decision, it it was what you truly desired, but all I ask is that you allow me to show you the truth. There's so much that you still don't know."

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I'm back with a new chapter of 'Blood Ties' I swear it's getting harder and harder to write this storywith the current manga plot. It may well turn out that this story will have to be even more AU then I originally intended.  
I know I've been dead for a while, but I hope that you're all not too mad at me and that it doesn't stop you from enjoying this chapter.

As always, please review and let me know what you think, I still appear to have lost my writing touch and would appreciate it hugely if you gave me your opinions.

Thanks very much my dears, and see you all soon. :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Blood Ties,  
**** Chapter 24**

**__****Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino**

* * *

He took her hand and led her away from their current location, down the concrete stairs that led into the overly large back garden and continued down. Too wrapped up in their thoughts and anticipations of what was about to happen, the setting of the dull sun that would normally cause a dull ache for their eyes didn't effect them at all. They didn't hear the sounds of their footsteps as they crunched against the snow covered grass, or see the random group of snowmen that their fellow school friends had made last night. Their eyes were set dead ahead, just waiting for the moment that Kaname would change direction and announce their arrival to wherever their destination was- Yuki had no idea.  
After what seemed like an eternity of walking, although it couldn't have been more than ten minutes, Kaname stopped, tugging at the hand of the shorter female and led them towards a seating area she never even knew existed. It was a perfect setting, the flowered archway offered them the perfect coverage from the still setting sun, but also gave them the warmth from it, too. The antique benches looked so perfect in their positions, one would have thought they were built on those particular spots. However, as the brunette male gestured for her to take a seat, Yuki remembered the reason why they were here, and felt her stomach sinking the same time that her body did as she lowered herself onto the bench. He sat far away enough from her that she could feel the physical space that he was giving her, but close enough that he could still reach out and grasp her hand again, looking down at their entwined fingers with a pained expression that almost made her willing to forget everything and declare for them to go back up to the house and act like nothing had happened. For things to go back to normal. She needed this though, she needed the answers and the closure that would come from this conversation. How she would feel and what would change afterwards, she had no idea, but she knew that they could never move forwards with this shadow over their heads. It wasn't going to be easy, she knew that for sure, but she also knew that they could get past this. Kaname had always over exaggerated things in his mind in the past, thought that they were much worse than what they really were and managed to convince himself that every little thing was going to make her run away from him but she knew that this was more extreme than anything they had ever faced before though.

The awkward silence that stretched between them in the next minutes seemed to be its own entity, creating an almost physical gap in the space between them that left them unable to meet each others eyes. The circles that Kaname rubbed on the back of her hand using his thumb did little to soothe Yuki like it usually did. In fact, she found each motion feeling like a stabbing sensation in her skin, each one adding to the anticipation she felt in her stomach as she waited for him to speak.

He didn't speak, however.. Instead, he twisted his body so that he was facing towards her, never letting go of her hand, and finally looked at her in the eyes, offering her a small smile that pulled at her heart strings once again. He motioned for her to come closer, and she followed his silent instructions without a word, only stopping when the bare skin of her knee rubbed against the fabric of his leg and pleaded with him using her eyes, reminding him of how much she needed this. How the ignorance she had was slowly tearing her apart inside and as if they were having a verbal conversation and he understood eveything she was saying, he nodded his head as a reply and used his free hand to pull down the collar of his shirt, offering his neck to her.

"The memories are still fuzzy," he finally spoke, causing Yuki to jump at the sudden sound, "Drink until you understand,"

••••••••••

For the teenage vampires, it was rather shocking to see such a serious and mourning expression on the usually ecstatic Pureblood. The usual laughter and happiness that filled a room when Jurri Kuran was an occupant seemed to be completely vacant as they entered. Rather than dancing or teasing her Husband, the young looking woman was merely sitting in a motionless pose on the armchair opposite to her Husband's which instantly gave the young Noble's the hint that something was not of the norm.

"Excuse me, Jurri-Sama," Aidou, outspoken as always, interrupted the pair's silent musings, "But is everything alright?"

"No, my dear," She replied after a moment of collecting her bearings, "Quite the opposite, nothing will ever be the same,"

Afraid to know the answer, the teenagers failed to ask anymore questions and each silently took their own seats and added their own contribution towards the tension in the room.

Several hours of fruitless attempts of making conversation seemed to pass painfully slowly. At some point, Jurri had abandoned her position in the armchair and made her way to sit in her Husbands lap, holding herself close in hopes of gaining some comfort from the embrace. Kain, feeling the growing concern in his cousin, had reached out towards Ruka and pulled her towards his side, holding her equally tight, but offering comfort rather than seeking it. Eventually, the sound of one of the garden doors opening and closing made each member of the room jump in turn and look towards the open door of the sitting room just before the form of Kaname Kuran walking past the door holding the apparent sleeping form of his fiance in his arms. He didn't bother to make eye contact with anyone in the room, didn't even seem to be aware of their presence, he just continued on in the direction towards the stares, leaving the others to merely look at each other with concerned expressions.

••••••••••

She awoke in her own bed, she knew that without even opening her eyes, she could feel the silkiness of the sheets, recognized the distinct scent that was purely hers with the mix of Kaname's and for a moment found herself unable to find the strength to open her eyes. After being subjected to the memories that she had just been, she found it necessary to spend a few minutes collecting her thoughts and trying to sift through her feelings to create a conclusion.

With a sigh, she finally allowed her orbs to flicker open and heaved herself up into a sitting position and scanned the room. Of course, he was sitting in the armchair in the corner of her room, probably watching her sleep as he usually did. She was grateful for the distance, however. Even when she was asleep, she was always aware of his presence and the physical distance enabled her to think more clearly. She met his eyes and knew that she should feel angry. He had lied to her since she was a child and pretended to be a completely different person. However, the only thing she could feel was compassion for his suffering and guilt for her ignorance over the years. The first words that crept out of her mouth were the only thing that made sense to her,

"I love you..."

* * *

**A/N; **After what seems like a million years, I am back with a new chapter. Short, I know, but as always, I don't have much time to do anything lately. Exams are coming up, too, stress is huge. I have no idea how I've managed to even produce this. I'm preety much a zombie at the moment.

So, make a zombie smile and send some reviews? Let me know if you have any ideas on what could improve the story (other than quicker updates, I'm trying to work on that!) or if there is anything in particular that you would like to see. It will be nice to hear from you all again! You have no idea how inspiring some the reviews and messages that I receive are. I love you all, I actually couldn't ask for a better audience. I just hope that you will remain patient with me whilst I sort through my real life issues. Ciao! 3


	25. Chapter 25

**Blood Ties,  
****Chapter 24**

**_Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino_**

* * *

The clicking of the closing door seemed to echo around the now barely occupied house. Juuri Kuran stood with her hand still pressed against the closed door after saying goodbye to her children and their friends as they went back to the academy. She could still see the pain in her daughter's eyes despite her absence, could still feel the agony and betrayal resonating from her and felt nothing but guilt and anger that she had failed to protect her daughter from the horrible truth that had already nearly succeeded in tearing the Kuran family apart.

It had been many years since Juuri had felt this much sorrow and she could no longer see any reason to hide the remnants of torture that still haunted her since the death of her son. She seethed at the fact that even after so many years after his disappearance, Rido still had a suffocating hold over her family.

So lost in thought, the Kuran jumped at the feeling of light pressure on her shoulder and spun to find her husband staring down at her with the same pain in his eyes that she knew was also in hers. It tore her apart inside to see her husband looking like this again, but she still could not find it inside of her to smile at her husband, or offer any form of comfort. The anger inside of her was consuming, and she felt herself itching for it to be released.

"We need to find him," she spoke through her gritted teeth, "we need to make him pay for what he has done to this family... to Yuki. Things will never be the same, Haruka. Do you think he will never forgive us?"

A slight nod seemed to be the only answer for a few moments, until the Kuran male gained the composure to speak. "Of course she will, Juuri. It may not be next week, or even next year. But, one day, she will know that everything we did, we did to protect her."

"We did not protect her. Did you see her, Haruka? Did you see what our lies to did her?"

"We didn't do that to her. Rido did. We did what we could in the circumstances to keep our daughter safe and happy. We did our job as parents. That's what matters right now, my love."  
"I knew that we should have gone with my plan. He will never stop torturing our family!" the brunette female exclaimed, "We should have made her human as soon as Rido found out about her."

"At what price, Juuri?" Haruka questioned with the faintest glint of anger at his wife evident in his glare, "Your life? No. You're her mother, she needs you... I need you."

She sighed, her shoulders slumping in defeat, "I know. But we still need to find him and make him pay."  
"We will," he promised.

••••••••••

For once, it was a silent ride and the designated driver did not know how to interpret the silent group of teenagers in the back of the car. Usually, the blonde boy and the brunette girl would be nattering about something or the other, their voices growing higher with excitement and laughter whilst the brunette boy would just look at the pair with a fond smile and the occasional verbal input into the conversation. Now, however, you could cut the tension in the air with a knife. There was no talking after the blonde boy had attempted and failed to create a conversation. There was no eye contact, each of them just looked into space. The two brunettes were physically tense, they were sat as far apart from each other as the seat would allow, although they both continued to randomly glance at each other ever now and again, as if to make sure the other was still there and both of their hands twitched as if they ached to hold the other.

The driver gave a silent sigh and put his attention back onto the basically empty road with a slight frown. The car that was usually full of life and laughter now seemed even emptier than before they got in and he wondered whether his colleague's car of teenagers were any better.

••••••••••

Upon arrival back to the academy at sunset, the night class were vaguely surprised to see a small crowd of day class students waiting. The day students were not due to come back until the next day, and Aidou vainly wondered if they had arrived back early just to see him. However, the uneasy journey back to the academy had unsettled the usually flamboyant noble and so he did not handle that train of thought for long and paid little attention to the squealing girls that awaited the class. He did, however, notice the one girl that did not pay him, or any of the night class students, any attention. Sitting on the ground at the fountain with crossed legs and a book in hand, was a girl that Hanabusa vaguely remembered annoying him for not paying him attention. Although, after looking at the girl properly, he could see that she was not the fangirl type. She seemed intelligent and serious, unlike the screaming girls that fawned over him constantly. Her hair was short, and a very attractive looking brown. She was not gorgeous, like Ruka, but preety all of the same. She had an interesting appearance that made Aidou want to know more about her but she would not look at him so he could see what was going on behind those lovely hazel colored eyes and that still annoyed him to no end.  
"I think your fans are planning to murder that girl you're staring at, you know," Kain mentioned to him, amused, "They're disgusted,"

"Who is she?" Aidou asked, mainly to himself, but also to anyone who was listening to him.

"I don't know... does Hanabusa a little crush?" The flame haired male teased his cousin,

"No!"

"If you say so,"

"Shush, Akatsuki," Aidou insisted, glaring, "This is not the time. Can't you see Kaname-Sama and Yuki-Sama are upset?"

"I guess... but I'm sure it will soon cheer them up to know that you're infatuated,"  
"Shhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

**A/N; **I'm back from the dead... briefly. Just to bring you this brief update. I hope that you still enjoy this story.  
I'm not completely sure where I'm going with this story anymore. With the current manga plot, this is going to be way more AU then I intended for it to be so I may have to reconsider what my original plans for this story was.  
Anyway, please review and let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions on what I can do to improve this.  
Thanks a lot! :)


End file.
